Temper Trip
by JMFanficQueen
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have taken the role of 17 year olds at Lion Pride Private School but when things get serious between them, secrets are formed. When some of those secrets spill out, how far will Edward go to do what is he considers 'Right'.
1. Escape Plan

Temper Trip

Renesmee has taken the role of a sixteen year old at Lion Pride Private High School in England. Edward is acting as her brother and Bella as his girlfriend and together with the rest of their family, they go to Lion County Public High School. Jake ended up tagging along and is also in school with Renesmee. But when things get serious between them, secrets are formed. When one of those secrets spills out, how far will Edward go to do what he considers is "Right".

Chapter 1:

Escape Plan

JBPOV:

"Jacob, Bella and I have been talking" the bloodsucker started.

Oh boy, this can't be good. Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and Bella had hunted earlier than the others so they could talk to me. Nessie was with Esme, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie. At first I thought _'Okay, how bad can it be_?'. Now, it looked like it would take a turn for the worst.

"We have decided that since you came along, it was way past time you finished high school. Since you're still a wolf a lot, you are just as you as old as you were 16 years ago when Renesmee was born. Bella and I have decided that this time, you will enroll in high school to finish" he concluded.

"Oh come on Bella, do I have to" I whined.

I couldn't believe we were in her living room debating if I should start school. So far I was losing.

"Yes Jake. You came along, that's great. But you never finished High School because of me. I can't have that over me. Plus, I bet you don't want to stay home with Esme" she concluded.

"You mean with Esme and Nessie" I told me.

"No, I mean Esme. We decided that we would start in Lion County Public High School along with everyone else but you and Renesmee will go to Lion Pride Private School"

"Wait, as in the same school as Renesmee" I asked.

"Yes" she and the bloodsucker answered at the same time. She was more happy, he seemed more upset about the fact.

"When Renesmee turns 16 in a tomorrow, she'll be a full, mature vampire. She won't be aging so much anymore. She'll look like a growing teenager actually growing by years. When she turns 18, she will stop growing. 18 forever" he hesitated "just like Bella" the blood sucker finished.

"Awww, come on. Don't do this to me Bella" I begged. I targeted her because she was a sucker for guilt traps. I didn't want to start school but I wanted to be with Renesmee. Ugh! It was so frustrating.

Her face looked apologetic. She looked like she was going to give in. Yes! Then the bloodsucker rubbed both her arms soothingly. He whispered something in her ear and she snapped out of it.

"You have to choose Jacob" she told me. So close!

"But" I was cut off.

"No buts Jacob . . . pick" she said impatiently.

"I . . . just . . . can't I . . . well . . . OK! Fine! I'll go to high school and finish it with Renesmee" I finally gave in.

"Good choice Jake. Carlisle is getting your papers and now all that is left is to go shopping" she said.

"What?" both Edward I asked in shock.

"Thank you Bella!" Alice exclaimed from the top of the stairs. She ran down and hugged Bella so hard, a normal human might have exploded.

"No problem. It's not for me so it doesn't bother me. Plus Jake, you're going to need shirts, shoes, and other pants. You can't survive in the same thing. How is our family going to look?" she asked in mock horror.

"Now come on. All of us are going including, Edward so you have balance in your clothes" she said as she towed us to the garage. Edward gave her a disbelieving look when she said all of us. I had gotten used to the vampire stench so I hardly noticed it anymore.

"Shotgun" Alice called.

Bella got into the driver's side of her blue convertible (Compliments of the bloodsucker). It had leather seat and a GPs (Not like she even needs to use it) and an expensive radio. Alice took a seat beside her. Edward let it go and took a seat in the back with me. I learned not to look out the car too much since we were pushing 130 so started thinking about Renesmee. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes just like Bella's used to be. Her prefect face. Her amazing brown curls that fell down her back. How it felt hugging her warm body.

Suddenly, Edward's elbow collided with my gut.

"Ow!" I jumped. I very nearly fell out off the car.

"What is it Jake" Bella asked, rattled.

"Edward, that was hardly fair" Alice scolded him.

"He brought it on himself" the bloodsucker said grudgingly.

That's when I remembered he could get into my head!!! That meant he saw me thinking of Renesmee. Oh god, that was bad. I would have to be more careful around him. He didn't react to my thought so I looked at him.

"Bella is shielding you" he said through his teeth.

"What happened Alice" she asked.

"Nothing, just that Jacob was thinking about Renesmee and Edward got a little over protective.

I scoffed. "A little?"

"Edward! You shouldn't intrude on his thoughts like that" she very nearly yelled at him.

She wasn't thrilled about me being her son-in-law one day but Renesmee liked me too so sometimes she sided with me. Sometimes.

"Now apologize" she commanded.

He looked at her in horror. She glared at him from the mirror.

"I mean it Edward" she said as sternly as she could. It wasn't very stern at all but stern for Bella.

He gave her a disbelieving look for a while but she just kept on a poker face. Reminded me of when we played Valentine's Day Dare Hunt all those years ago when Bella was still human. We would have to play it again one day. Edward finally gave in.

"My apologies . . . mutt" he said.

"Edward!" Bella growled.

She was trying to teach us not to call each other nick names. We still called it behind her back and sometimes when we would slip.

"Jacob has a name you know" she informed him.

"My Apologies . . . _Jacob_" he said it through his teeth but it was good enough. Bella smiled and he smiled back.

"Apology excepted bloodsucker" I told him.

Bella growled my name. "Jake" was all she said. She was sooo fissy today.

Edward smiled and I remembered what I was just thinking of. Ugh! Well you are what you are. Edward nodded agreeing with me.

"Apology accepted Edward" I said again.

She smiled.

"Sorry" she apologized. I very nearly exploded. _She_ was apologizing.

"S' okay love, you have good intentions" the blood sucker said as he rubbed her shoulder and elbowed my leg. I got the idea and shoved his hand off. He almost fell off the seat. A first.

"What happened" Bella asked looking at the mirror looking at me.

"Nothing, I just slipped . . . well, _almost_" he told her.

"Okay, 1st we will go Nautica. Then, Polo Ralph, Aeropostale, Abercrombie and Fitch and a few other places" Alice started to say.

"Oh boy!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

Bella and Edward laughed but Alice gave me a death glare. Now I know why Bella hated shopping. This was going to be one long afternoon.

As we arrived to the Seattle mall. I very nearly fainted. If I thought it was going to be bad, I was way off. It was going to be terrible. The mall had 7 floors and was bigger than a baseball stadium! Alice's eyes lit up as she saw it. Once I recovered, I groaned. The bloodsucker laughed.

"Bella will catch you incase" he said between chuckles.

I just glared at him.

"Catch who" she asked.

"Nothing" the bloodsucker and I said at the same time.

She parked next to a minivan and a car that was like the ones in the 80's. I tried very hard not to laugh. She let it go as we all got out. She gave me the car keys to the convertible.

"Can you please lock it" she asked.

I did but slid the keys in my pocket. I considered running back to the convertible and speed away. Bella would probably rip my head off if I did but I didn't think I would survive _The Mall_ as I now called it. It was like the creepy house in a scary movie. Everyone is screaming "DON'T GO INSIDE! !" but you go inside anyway. I wouldn't do that. I was smarter.

The closer we got, the more details I saw. The mall was huge. Every level was shaped as a circle and it wounded around and around. At the very top was a girl with a million bags in her hand. Perfect Alice.

Each level also had a certain color and every store that had a window spot was brightly decorated. It was actually very beautiful. I would enjoy it if I actually _liked_ to go shopping. I noticed we were almost to the entrance of the mall.

It was now or never.

I took the keys out of my pocket and was about to run off when they were suddenly not in my hand anymore. Alice had them and Edward was laughing his head off. Heads turned our way but we ignored them. Alice on the other hand was furious.

"I'll hang on to those. I think Bella wants to keep her convertible" Alice said as Edward clued Bella in.

I felt useless since I couldn't do anything. I saw the corners of Bella lips turn down.

She didn't look my way as she said "If you think you won't survive the mall, what makes you think you can survive me after you take my convertible, abandon our trip, and leave us stranded in Seattle" she said.

We had stopped outside the doors. Alice was trying to run in but Edward had a hold of her shirt till we finished out little "chat".

"Well, technically, you can just run home" I told her.

She stepped on my foot. It hurt but I just laughed.

"That's my girl" I said as I tickled her.

"I'm" _giggle_ "serious" _giggle_ "Jake" she said in giggle language.

"Yeah right, so am I" I said as I tickled her more.

"Fine" she finally gave in. "Edward is going to keep an eye on you and if you want the keys, you'll have to take them from me" she said as she slipped it in her shirt pocket.

Man! The bloodsucker would rip my head off if I tried to get the keys now. I decided to just get the trip over with.

"Good choice" he whispered. "Watch out" he cautioned us and motioned to Alice.

Bella and I took a few steps back. Then, Edward let her go.


	2. The Mall

Chapter 2:

The Mall

I was glad I took a few steps back. She literally flew into the mall, knocking the family nearby over. Edward and Bella rushed to hold them up so they wouldn't fall. They apologized really quickly so the people probably didn't understand. I made out the words crazy, sugar rush, dangerous and leash. Probably explaining Alice.

I shook my head in disapproval,. The last thing this world need is a vampire obsessed with shopping. We ran inside but I froze. Bella and Edward raced on. I just stared at the mall. I didn't like shopping but this mall was gorgeous. I shook my head to get the thoughts out. Must be another vamp nearby or Alice is turning me into a girl.

As they raced back, I saw Edward chuckling.

"What" Bella asked.

"I just thought I saw Alice" I lied.

"I think I know where she is" the blood sucker said as he lead us into Nautica. It was perfect! Right in front of where I had stopped. I walked in and fell down when a pile of clothes crushed me.

I heard Bella and Edward laugh as I tried to get up with about 100 pounds of clothes. That's when I noticed the pixie was on top of me along with the clothes.

"Someone needs to work out more" she said as she grabbed all the clothes and jumped down.

"I was just taken by surprise, that's all" I said in my defense.

"Mmhmm. Riiiiiiight" she said as she towed me to the dressing room. She made us all go into the biggest one which was huge.  
"Wait!!" You're not going to wait here while I change are you?" I asked horrified.

"NO! Of course not. I bet no one here . . . except maybe Bella" she muttered real softly. That earned her a glare form Bella. "Wants to see you naked Jacob. we are just going to pick out outfits" she replied.

They all chose how I would wear them. Even Edward. I must have changed clothes almost 50 times before we finally left. They paid for it as we exited the store. I had tons of new clothes.

"Is that it" I asked hopefully.

"Not even close Jacob" Alice replied as she towed us into Polo Ralph Lauren. The deal was the same. Try on a million outfits, buy 10. It was crazy. By the time we stopped at the food court, I was positively gasping for air.

"I don't know" gasp "How" gasp "Girls" gasp "Enjoy this" I said as I literally fell on the table.

"Awww Jake. It isn't so bad. We are about half way there" Bella said.

I looked at her eyes desperate. I couldn't take much more. Alice and Edward were off buying me lunch. She looked up and a guilty expression washed over her face. She thought it was her fault!

"Hey, it's okay. it's not your fault . . . and don't deny you weren't thinking about it because I saw it in your eyes" I said.

It would have helped if my legs weren't wobbling under the table.

"Jake, 3 more stores and that's it. Promise. Alice already bought everyone else's stuff so your safe. I don't know how many more bags my convertible can hold" she said as she laughed.

"Thanks Bells" I told her just as Edward and Alice got back with my lunch and their props.

"Bella, your going to ruin all my fun" Alice complained.

"Hey, Alice, at least we are here, because of me I might add, so I say we leave in 1 hour" she declared.

"Fine" fine Alice grumbled.

I started to eat. Mmmmmm. Moes burritos are delicious. I was enjoying my lunch when Edward and Bella started getting all lovey dovey on each other. I felt part of the burritos start to climb up my throat.

"Guys!" I complained. "Could you cut it out! I'm eating and I like it when food stays in my stomach" I told them.

Bella looked as if she would be blushing when she pulled away and looked down.I finished and we went to the remainder of the stores. Mostly accessories. I bought 3 watches and some sunglasses. The best part was when I could sit down when I was trying on shoes. My feet felt as if they were going to fall off. That was about all I did in that 1 hour.

"That was fun" Alice said as we left. "We have to do it again"

I groaned. "That is very low on my list of 'fun' ways to spend a day" I said.

I was on the precipice of having Bella carry me but I vowed to make it to her convertible. It seemed like such a long distance, I almost gave up.

"Renesmee is home" Bella whispered in my ear.

I don't know where I got the energy but I was suddenly sprinting to the car. I got in the front seat just as Bella opened the door. I couldn't wait to see Renesmee. I wish she would just hurry up already. All you have to do is put the keys in the ignition and go. I heard Edward growl. I hadn't noticed he was already here.

"Once Alice stuffs all the bags in the trunk, we can leave" he told me through his teeth.

_'Don't you want to see your daughter'_ I thought taunting him.

He went completely silent. Alice got in and we raced down the interstate. Sometime during the drive, I fell asleep. The last thing I remember was hearing Edward growl "Of course I do", and I was out.

"Jake" a voice called. I closed my eyes tighter not wanting to wake up.

"Jake!" It now yelled. I recognized Bella's annoyed voice.

I smiled but kept my eyes shut. Suddenly, I felt 2 hands push on my arm and I hit the ground. My eyes snapped open as I jumped up. We were at their house . . . *cough* _mansion _*cough*. It actually looked a lot like their old house. I heard various people laughing.

"You are one heavy sleeper" Bella laughed as she hit my arm softly.

I hardly heard her. I only heard Nessie's laughter. I ran inside and picked her up bridal style in my arms. I couldn't pick her up and cradle her as much in my arms. She was almost as big as Bella now. Renesmee giggled. She had a yellow shirt on with jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her shirt was stained with blood.

"Hi Jake" she said.

"Hi. I missed you a lot"

"I know, so did I" she said.

"Come on, I want to show you something" I said as I pulled her up the stairs.

"Jacob" The bloodsu Edward called.

"Hmm?" I wondered.

"School starts in 2 days so we have to get you registered" he informed us.

We both whined.

"Can I please show Nessie what I want and then we can go" I pleaded.

"Yeah, please daddy" Nessie begged.

I almost laughed, Nessie always said daddy instead of dad when she wanted something. I looked at Edward and his eyes were torn. He looked at Bella. Yes!

"Okay, but don't take too long, we don't want the office to close and we have to register also" she said.

"Thanks Bells" I said as we ran upstairs.

Suddenly, Alice was in front of me with a bag from Nautica and looked me over with disapproving eyes.

"Change" she ordered.

I didn't argue. Alice always got her way or you lost something you liked, like a certain car that took months to make becomes a pile of ashes. I heard Edward chuckle downstairs.

"Fine" I said as I grabbed the bag and continued upstairs.

"Did you have fun shopping" Nessie asked as I led her to her room.

"It was terrible" I told her.

She just laughed.

I started leaving the room so I could change.

"Jake, where are you going" she said with sad eyes.

"I need to change and I think you do too unless you want to give the office a heart attack" I said laughing as I looked at her shirt.

She blushed and pushed me out.

"I'll be out in a sec." she said.


	3. The Tie Dye Bag

Chapter 3:

The Tie Dye Bag

NPOV:

"Grandpa" I called.

"Yes Nessie" he said as he came up behind me.

I was pacing in front of the house.

"They're late" I complained.

He just laughed.

"Look there, that's your moms convertible" he said as he went back inside.

I could hardly stay still. I couldn't wait to see Jacob. I wanted to see my mom and dad and aunt Alice but I felt empty without Jacob. When they arrived, Alice and daddy gave me a big hug.

"Hey Nessie" my dad said as he hugged me.

"Hi dad" I said but let go and looked around him.

I heard him let out a deep breath.

"I'll be inside" he said as he and aunt Alice went inside.

I saw Jacob in the car but he was snoring his head off.

"Jake" my mom called to him. I saw him close his eyes tighter.

"Jake" my mom called starting to get annoyed.

He smiled but didn't open his eyes. Bad idea.

My mom got pissed real easy with Jake. She pushed him out of the car and he landed on his backside. He jumped up immediately and opened his eyes. I couldn't help laughing, he looked so disoriented.

"You are one heavy sleeper" My mom laughed as she hit his arm softly.

I bit back a growl and just kept on laughing.

"Renesmee" my dad said softly, his tone disapproving.

"Sorry" I whispered softly.

Jake ran up to me and picked me up bridal style in my arms. I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Hi Jake" I said.

"Hi. I missed you a lot" he said.

"I know, so did I" I said.

"Come on, I want to show you something" he said as he pulled her up the stairs.

"Jacob" my dad called.

"Hmm?" he wondered.

"School starts tomorrow so we have to get you registered" he informed us.

We both whined.

"Can I please show Nessie what I want and then we can go" h pleaded.

"Yeah, please daddy" I begged using daddy instead of dad since I really wanted to see what Jacob was going to show me.

I looked at my dad and his eyes were torn. He looked at my mom.

"Okay, but don't take too long, we don't want the office to close and we have to register also" she said.

"Thanks Bells" Jacob said as we ran upstairs.

Suddenly, Alice was in front of Jacob with a bag from Nautica and looked him over with disapproving eyes.

"Change" she ordered.

I heard my dad chuckle downstairs.

"Fine" he said as he grabbed the bag and continued upstairs.

"Did you have fun shopping" I asked as he led me to my room.

"It was terrible" he said.

I just laughed. I had been on many of those trips so I knew how he felt. He started leaving the room.

"Jake, where are you going" I said sadly.

He just got here. He was leaving? Why? Did he want to be alone?

"I need to change and I think you do too unless you want to give the office a heart attack" He said laughing as he looked at my shirt.

I blushed and pushed him out. Of course. My shirt was stained with blood and it would surely give the office attendant a heart attack.

"I'll be out in a sec." I said, as I ran back inside.

I changed my shirt, socks, ponytail, and jewelry. All of them were purple so they would match. I left my jeans on and put on perfume. I ran outside but he wasn't there. I heard him in the bathroom next-door so I waited patiently.

When he came out, I gasped. He had on green striped shirt and blue jeans. He had tennis shoes on and was wearing a watch. His hair was brushed and he had on cologne.

"What is it Ness" he asked.

"Nothing" I said as I looked down and blushed. I noticed I was staring with my mouth opened. He led me back to my room.

"Now" he said as he sat me down at the frame of the bed.

This can't be good. He put his arms on either side of my face.

"What is it Nessie" he said breathing on me. I don't know why everyone thought he smelled bad, I loved his scent. All my thought got scattered. I answered automatically.

"You look beautiful . . . no, gorgeous" I said before I clamped my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that. He just laughed.

"That was it" he said amused.

He took my hand off my mouth and leaned in. His lips touched mine and I wasn't there anymore.

"You look beautiful too" he said in the kiss.

I lost track of time. All I felt was my lips molding around his. I heard a growl suddenly and pulled away. I knew that growl from miles away. Jake looked at me with sad and confused eyes but I just shook my head.

"Wait here" I said as I ran to the hallway.

"I don't know when I'll get that image out of my head" I heard my dad say to everyone else.

He was actually giving the whole family a play by play on what just happened in my room. How could he! I felt my face turn red with anger. I growled at my dad through the staircase bars.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping" I yelled at him.

He was next to me in an instant.

"Did you just growl at me" he said in a steel-hard voice.

"Yes!" I yelled at his face as I ran back into my room and locked it.

I half expected him to come in but he just went back down stairs.

"I don't know what to do with her" I heard him say.

I started crying and forced myself not to listen anymore.

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled from across the room.

He ran over to me.

"Are you okay" he asked wiping my tears as he sat me on the bed.

"Yeah" I said as I forced myself to stop crying.

"What happened" he asked.

"Nothing. Just that my dad was telling everyone what we were doing and so I yelled at him and then ran away and now I feel like a terrible person" I said hanging my head and let the shame and guilt wash over me.

"Hey" he said as he cradled me in his arms. You are not a terrible person. Now, would you like to see your surprise" he asked trying to distract me. It worked.

I smiled hugely "Can I" I asked.

"Of course" he said as he let me go. He went into his room (dad won't let us share a room) and came out with a presents in his hand. It was in a purple bag with blue dots.

"Thank you Jake" I said as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're welcome" he laughed when I let go.

I towed him to my bed and we both sat in the center. I sat in Jakes lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I opened the bag and took out all of the tissue paper. Inside, the was a card in blue paper. It had a big heart on the front. Inside, Jacob had written a note.

Nessie,

I love you more than the world and all the stars. I can't wait to start High School with you. I'll always be there for you.

Hugs and Kisses,

Jake

I had tears in my eyes by the time I finished reading the small letter.

"Really Jake! I get to go to school with you." I asked disbelieving that my dad would allow such a thing.

"Yep, I was just as surprised . . . trust me" he said.

"I love you to Jacob" I said as I snuggled closer to his chest.

He kissed my hair as he took a purple backpack out of the bags. I gasped. It was a tie dye purple bag. It had about 30 different shades of purple and a little bit of white. It was beautiful.

"Oh my gosh Jake! I love it" I said as more tears spilled over.

I turned around so I could kiss him. When I pulled away, he laughed as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You're not supposed to be crying" he said as he hugged me closer.

I tried to hold back the tears unsuccessfully. He just laughed at my pitiful effort. He unzipped my backpack and it had a bunch of supplies. from purple binders to rulers to pencil cases to purple paper! (If you haven't figured it out by now, my favorite color is purple) It had all the school supplies I would need for the whole year.

"The spares are under your bed" he told me.


	4. Apologies

Chapter 4:

Apologies

I got off his lap and curiously looked under my bed. That's when I saw a purple box. It had everything my backpack had including a spare back pack.

"Thank you sooo much Jake" I said as I kissed him again.

"Don't mention it. Now, . . . your dad is probably waiting for us to go so we better head down" he said as he picked me up off the ground and guided me to the stairs.

NO!!! I couldn't face my dad yet. Not after yelling at him like that. I'd die from the guilt and the shame. How could Jake no see that? I started to resist Jake and put my feet up as a brake.

"Nessie, come on, it'll be okay" he said as he pushed harder. "I'll be right here" he comforted.

"No Jake, I can't, I can't" I said as I grabbed the door to the bathroom.

He just laughed at me as he picked me up bridal style at starting going down the stairs.

"Jake! I can't! I just can't face him yet. Let me go. Jake" but I stopped when I saw my dad in the doorway.

I couldn't look into his eyes. I hid my face in Jacobs shirt and struggled harder.

"It'll be okay" he soothed as he passed his hand over my hair.

My breath stopped when I felt cold arms around me. I peeked and saw that Jacob had given me to someone. I looked up and regretted it. The last persons arms I wanted to be in . . . my dad's. I hid my face in his shirt as he carried me to my mom's convertible. Instead of sitting with my mom, he sat in the back with me.

Jacob sat up front with my mom. That traitor. I couldn't do this. I saw all the memories of when I yelled at my dad. I started to cry harder.

"Hey, it's okay honey" dad soothed as he rubbed tiny circles in my back. I felt worse, guiltier. I didn't deserve to be comforted.

"That's not true" my dad contradicted.

I froze. I forgot all about my dad's mindreading ability. That means he heard everything. GREAT!!! Now I was even more ashamed, felt guiltier, and on top of all that, I was embarrassed. I don't think it could get any worse. I cried harder.

"Just give her a minute" my dad said to Jacob and my mom. Probably answering their thoughts.

"Bella, could you drop us off at the park around the corner? We'll meet up with you later" I heard him say.

"Of course" my mom answered just as the car stopped. I felt my dad get out of the car and then I felt the warm grass under my feet. It was actually really warm today but there was no sun. Just like Forks. Always raining and the highest you go is like 60°F.

"Honey, it's okay" he comforted for I hadn't stopped crying.

"Could you please look at me" he pleaded.

I just shook my head.

"Nessie" he called.

I resisted the urge to look up at the sound of my name.

"Please, just look at me" he pleaded again.

I shook my head more violently as more tears came. He wasn't going to take that. He lifted my head and forced me to look at him. I couldn't look at those golden eyes. I closed my eyes as more tears came.

"Nessie" my dad said amused. He started tickling me. I couldn't help laughing.

"Dad" _laugh_ "stop. _Please_ "laugh"_ giggle_ "stop" I said between laughs.

"Make me" he said playing with me while he tickled me harder. I opened my eyes and tried to grab his hands before they could get to my ribs. Unsuccessful. I was laughing so much I forgot about being upset. I almost started crying again from laughing.

"Dad! Please" I begged.

"Fine" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I kept on laughing like a crazy person.

"Now" he said as he pulled me into his lap. "Was there something you wanted to say" he asked.

All the memories came flooding back along with the pain. My eyes watered again and I tried with all my strength to prevent them from falling.

"No" I said in an unconvincing tone.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" he said. He normally said it when I was in trouble but now he was more trying to be serious.

"I know you are lying" he said as he turned me on his lap to face him.

I tried to look away but he wasn't having that. He grabbed my chin softly but forcefully at the same time so I had to look into his eyes.

"What is it" he asked as he let go.

"I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm . . ." but I couldn't get the words out.

"Tell me Nessie" he said reassuring me.

"Dad, I'm . . . sooo sorry" I said as I broke into tears again. I just kept on talking with no way to stop.

"I didn't meanto yell at youit'sjust that I was sooangry because you weren'tgiving me and Jake privacy but I didn't mean to growl at you but then when you came up to me and asked me I didn't want to lie and I wasso angry I saidyes and thenslammed the door in your face." I admitted all the while crying. I was talking so fast some of the words got mushed together.

He pulled me into a big hug. He drew soothing circles in my back and tried to calm me. I noticed this must look creepy to people. A 16 year old and an 18 year old calling each other dad and honey.

"Nessie, it's okay. I should have given you privacy and I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry. It's okay" he cooed. "I forgive you. Stop feeling so bad. You almost killed Jasper with all your emotions" he told me.

I pulled away and laughed. He wiped the tears from my face.

"That wasn't sooo bad was it" he asked.

I didn't answer. He read my thoughts and frowned.

"Honey, you can always tell me anything. Don't worry. I'll always listen" he comforted.

I just laughed as I got up.

"Where are you going" he asked as he also got up.

"Lion Pride, everyone is probably waiting for us" I explained.

"I almost forgot, let's go" he said as he grabbed my hand and started running, we were about 5 minutes away by run.

"Dad" I said as we ran.

"Hmm?" he asked.

I stopped and he stopped also looking at me with curious eyes.

"I never said Thank You. For letting Jacob go to High School with me" I said as I hugged him.

"That's not even the half of it" he said.

I let go and looked at him curiously.

"As long as you two are responsible, only you two will be going to Lion Pride. Everyone else including myself will go to Lion County" he ended.

"Really daddy? Oh thank you guys! Thank you!" I sang as I hugged him.

"You're welcome" he laughed. "Now come on, Alice is getting impatient" he said with a chuckle.

I let it go as we started running again.

Once we arrived at Lion Pride, I stopped and stared with my mouth hanging open. It looked more like a University than a High School. Dad just chuckled as we walked through the parking lot.

It was huge. It had about 5 floors and 7 buildings. I saw the cafeteria and it was about the size of Forks High School. Not kidding. There was a building in the center that said:

Welcome to Lion Pride Private School

Home of the Lionesses

Cool, the team was girls. Must be funny for the boys football team to be called Lionesses. But in a pack, Lionesses do rule . . . partially. Under the sign it had the words Front Office in black letters. I started walking faster.

In just 2 days, I would start as a sophomore. I really didn't want to start school. I just wanted to start school _with_ Jacob. I wonder how he's going to pass as a sophomore. He looks like he could be in college. Is dad going to be dropping in a lot? That would be embarrassing.

"Nessie, remember that from now on, I am your brother, Bella is your sister. Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper are your siblings as well. Jake is also an adopted brother. Got it" he asked.

"Yeah . . . Edward" I said as I cracked up.

I never called my dad by his real name. It sounded funny. I also never called my mom Bella. I was still laughing when I reached the rest of my family. They all looked at me with curious eyes.

"It's nothing, just something I was telling . . . Edward" I said as I cracked up again.

They looked at me like I was crazy except for Jake, who also had to call my dad Edward from now on anywhere around people. I returned a glare. I was still a little upset at how he made me face my dad.

His smile turned into a frown as he walked over to me. I tried to keep a glare but like my mom, keeping a grudge wasn't one of my specialties.

He came over and kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry" he said.

I just turned my head suddenly finding the bricks on the building very interesting.


	5. Registering

Chapter 5:

Registering

"Aw come on Nessie. I knew you two would be okay and I helped you get through it" he said.

"Helped me" I yelled at him. "You gave me to him, didn't sit with me in the car, and then left with my mom" I was screaming.

"Nessie, you were hidden in my shirt so you didn't see the glares your dad was giving me. If I didn't do what he said, he would probably make me go to school with him" he said matter of factly

My mouth went into an o. Then I felt my temper rising. I tried my best to calm down and not yell at my dad after we just , made up.

"Dad" I said in a strained voice. "Is that true" I asked.

He didn't answer but just looked away.

"Edward" I heard my mom . . . I mean Bella rebuke him.

"You know what dad" I was about to yell but decided not to. "It's okay. You had good intentions" I said straining to keep the anger out of my voice.

I saw him smile. He leaned down and kissed my hair.

"Good Job" he congratulated. I cooled down since there was no point in being angry.

"We'll wait outside" Emmet said motioning to him, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

I just shook my head as we walked into the office. Carlisle stepped forward with Esme.

"Excuse me" he said in a dazzling voice. The attendant looked up.

"What is she thinking" I begged my dad.

"The usual" he answered.

"I still want to know" I begged

"Okay" he answered.

"I need to get these students registered" he said pointing to me and Jacob.

_'Oh my gosh! He is gorgeous! Is he married or is that lady his sister? They look to alike to be married' _my dad whispered.

I just giggled. I still found it funny that every female attendant nearly went head over heels about Carlisle or my dad.

"I just moved here. I sent all the papers already" he said.

She rustled her papers on her desk and answered sweetly.

"Of course! You must be Dr. Cullen. All the payments and paperwork are done" she said while flipping her eyelashes. "They just arrived today"

_'Oh man! I really hope that isn't Mrs. Cullen. If not, I could win him over. I bet Steve wouldn't mind.'_

We were in the 20th century for Pete's sake not the 1900's! Didn't marriage mean anything to people anymore? I nudged grandma Esme and she spoke up.

"As my husband said" she said emphasizing the word husband while she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We sent it in. We were told we just had to fill out a couple more sheets that can only be found here?" she asked.

_'Dang it! Maybe I can win Mr. Hot stuff over there with the bronze hair' _my dad said with a chuckle as my mom stiffened

He was used to it but my mom was still adapting. I couldn't blame her. If anyone would try to get cozy with my Jake, I would have trouble not breaking their neck.

"Renesmee" my dad scolded " You have to be careful! If not, maybe you're not ready" he reprimanded.

_'NO!! I'm ready dad. I promise!_' I yelled in my head.

He just nodded.

"Okay Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, all you must do is fill out this transportation info, personal info, and permission for pictures, internet ect." she said as she attached it to a clipboard with a pen.

"We have many chairs over there if you would like . . . or I have some right here" she said motioning to the ones closest to her desk and winking at my dad.

Geez. What is her problem? My dad just kissed my mom on the lips quickly as he sat in the one farthest from the attendant I heard a humph and a "Fine!" I just laughed. Grandpa gave my dad the clipboard and he and Esme left.

There were 4 chairs arranged in and circular formation and there were tons of these around the huge office. My mom sat on one side of my dad and I sat on the other. Jacob sat across from my dad next to my mom and I.

"Why don't you fill this one out" he said as he handed my mom Jacob's form and he kept mine.

"No problem" she said as she kissed him.

Ugh "Save it for home" I told them.

"Yeah guys, we actually have memories that we don't want and we don't need more" Jacob said.

My dad just growled as he pulled away. They filled everything out quickly but stopped at emergency/trouble contacts. Oh Boy. After some thought, my dad wrote down his and my mom's name in the same box and both their phone numbers. Next to it, he wrote:

If ever any problem, please contact both.

"Nice" I commented acidly. I was about to add but decided to look up brilliantly. I swallowed my comment as I saw the look my dad was giving me. He looked down and continued to write all the names and phone numbers of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet.

"Here" he said as he handed it to my mom.

"Thank you" she said as she took it and filled out the rest of the info.

We all got up and took the forms back.

"All done" my dad said as he laid them in front of her. Her heart took off like my mom's used to. God, that must have been embarrassing.

"O-o-o-okay" she stuttered "Here are your schedules" she said as she handed our schedules to my dad.

"Maps are in the cabinet in the front. I guess I'll see you two bright and early Monday morning" she said.

"Have a nice day" she said as we left.

I was the only one that said "You too"

On the way out, my dad grabbed a bunch of papers and handed them to me and Jacob.

"What's this for" Jacob asked the question that was on the tip of my tongue.

I just looked at the pile. The stack was at least 1 inch thick.

"Your bell schedule, lunch, holidays etc. You guys don't really need this but it's good to keep it in a section in your binder incase teachers go asking and once in a while, it actually comes in handy" he explained as we walked back to my mom's car.

We hoped inside. This time, my dad sat up front with my mom and Jacob sat in the back with me. I leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you" he whispered as he kissed my hair.

_'Get out'_ I commanded my dad who I knew was in my head.

He coughed; embarrassed that he had been caught.

"I love you too Jacob" I said as I snuggled closer to him.

The drive was pretty short. I thought only a few minutes had passed when we stopped

"Come on guys" my mom called.

"Can we stay" I asked.

I saw Jacob tighten my hand and smile.

"Yeah Bells, can we" he pleaded.

Unluckily our thoughts gave us away.

"NO!" my dad said as he yanked Jacob out of the car.

I just followed since I knew there was no point in arguing. Everyone was outside of the office. The school looked a lot like their old high school. It was pretty big but still looked like a school, not a University. Everything went just the same as when I registered. I sat in the corner in Jacob's lap, thinking, while he played with my hair.

"Let's go" I heard my mom call.

I looked at my watch and 20 minutes had passed already! I must have really zoned out. I got up quickly and ran after them. The ride home was quiet. I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder and relaxed.

We arrived home about 15minutes later. It looked lots like our old house. I guess that was the idea. It had a meadow and a farm. It was really far away from the main road but we didn't care. It was perfect. I got out of the car quickly and slammed the door a little too hard.

"Nessie" my mom called a little miffed.

"Sorry" I said as I ran through the house. Jacob was right behind me.

I looked at him and in my haste to get upstairs, I slammed into uncle Emmet and flew back slamming into Jacob and sending both if us sliding across the floor. Ow!

"Ow" I said as I got up and rubbed my head. I had a huge bump.

A chorus of "Oh my gosh Nessie!! Are you okay!" rang in my ears. My dad and Jacob were at my side at once. I was like my mom in the sense that I didn't like attention.

"I'm fine" I said as I brushed my shirt in case there was any dirt.

"Wow Nessie! You have a huge bump the size of a tomato on your head" uncle Emmet said earning a slap from my dad.

"I'm fine" I assured them as I ran up to my room with Jacob, my face red with embarrassment.


	6. Rosalie Stabs Me

Chapter 6:

Rosalie stabs me

Light entered my room window and hit my face. It still felt too early. I groaned and turned around. I heard a soft laugh coming from the other side of my room. I opened my eyes just in time to see Jacob walking over.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" he said as he slid in bed with me.

I looked at him curiously and slightly afraid. He wasn't allowed to spend the night in my room. My dad was really strict about it. Which I don't know why since he used to spend the night with mom ALL the time. He laughed as he read the hesitation on my face.

"As much as I wish I could've, I didn't spend the night. Alice woke me up and made me get ready 10 minutes ago" he explained.

I felt stupid. "Sorry, good morning" I repeated as I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me lightly at first but then really got into it. Pretty soon, I was breathless.

He just chuckled. "Happy birthday" he whispered as his lips trailed down my neck.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I jumped up, startling Jacob.

"I'm finally 16!" I yelled to the world. I started jumping on the bed and pulled Jacob with me.

"Nessie" I heard my dad call in a disapproving tone but I didn't care.

"I can't believe I forgot!" I said excitedly ignoring my dad.

"You forgot your birthday?" Jake asked curiously.

"I know, who does that right" I said stupidly. "I just hope they don't make a big party. I like gifts but attention, not so much. I'm a klutz, just like my mom" I said shaking my head.

I tripped on nothing and that just further proved my point. It looked like Jacob wanted to say something else when my aunt . . . I mean Alice, just barged into my room.

"What happened to knocking" I asked irritated at her for interrupting my moment.

"Jacob, out" she commanded.

"What?! Why?!" I yelled as I clung to him.

She threw Jake a glare and he undid my hands. I looked at him sadly but he just smiled and said "I'll be across the hall, don't worry" as he left.

I glared at my Aunt and bit my lip so I wouldn't yell at her. I felt calm quickly so I knew Jasper must be nearby. '_Tell uncle Jazz to cut it out dad.' _I thought in a calm/irritated voice. I knew my dad was listening, it was an annoying but real part of life . . . or existence in our case. I wanted to be mad at Alice but I just couldn't.

"No way are you going to deprive me of my fun. I already have your mom and dad pinned so don't try to argue. We are having a big celebration with cake and gifts and shopping" but I interrupted her.

"Aunty" I whined.

"No way Nessie. This is going to be the perfect party. Look, I have the perfect outfit" she said as she held up a short, form fitting, violet dress that wrapped around my neck.

I just gasped. "My dad will kill me if I wear that Aunty. If not, Jake will stare and then we will both die" I whispered furiously.

"He promised to let me dress you how ever I wanted as long as it was in clothes" she told me.

"That traitor" I muttered. She heard me.

"Like I said, I had them both pinned down, plus, I always win. Now, let's get you ready" she said as she towed me to her room.

I saw Jacob and he just threw me an apologetic glance. I smiled back. Before I could get in Alice's room, I thought I saw Emmet drag Jake into my dad's room. Then I heard a crash.

"Boys" my aunt yelled.

We went into her room. It had a built in bathroom the size of a salon. She guided me to the section she had set up especially for getting people ready. She had a bathtub the size of a bed. It had bubbles and smelled like flowers. Suddenly, I had no clothes on and was dumped in the tub full of water.

"Alice" I growled trying to get up.

Rosalie came up behind me and held me down.

"It's warm so no worries" she said as she washed my hair. Alice was doing my nails. I just gave up and decided to relax.

"I can take a bath by myself " I muttered as I closed my eyes.

A few minutes later, they pulled me up and wrapped me in a towel.

"Guys! " I said since I had started shivering.

Since they didn't get cold I guess they didn't care. Alice sat me in a chair as she started to do my make-up. Rosalie was doing my hair. I just closed my eyes again. I really hated when they did this but it was an annoying part of being half vampire, half human. Everyone was faster and stronger than you. I felt Rosalie tugging at my hair and the brushes pass over my cheeks. That felt nice . . .

***

"Nessie, come on, wake up" I felt aunt Alice say in the background.

I felt something tug at my arm but I just closed my eyes harder. Suddenly, something stabbed my back.

"Ow!" I said as I jumped up 3 feet in the air.

I landed on my feet and started rubbing my back. I saw Rosalie holding a pin.

"What was that for!" I yelled at her.

"You wouldn't wake up" she said as she and Alice laughed.

I just grumbled and muttered. They were so stupid sometimes.

"Wait here" Alice said as she ran to her room.

She came back with my dress, high heels, and her jewelry bag. I started backing away, I couldn't take anymore of this. I already endured 2 hours.

"No, no, no no no no no no no! Stop it Alice! No more" I yelled as I backed towards the window.

Rosalie and Alice ran towards me. I tried to jump out the window but they caught me before I did. I struggled in Rosalie's arms as Alice got closer. She took me in her hands.

"Calm down Nessie. It's just 10 more minutes" she said calmly.

"The faster we finish, the faster you can see the mutt" Rosalie said.

I quickly let them put the dress on. As they slipped it on, my worst fears had been confirmed. It was shorter then a mini skirt.

"Alice!!!!!!! Do you want me to die??" I whispered frantically.

"Oh save your breath, we already talked your dad can't do anything" she said as she strapped in my high heels.

"Alice, I will promise I will fall all over the place" I said as I leaned down to take them off.

Alice slapped my hand away.

"No" she said like you would say to a dog. Great. Now _I _was a dog!

"They are part of the outfit, and if you fall, Jacob will catch you so no worries" she said as she put on my diamond earnings.

Rosalie was attaching my necklace. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked a million times better than I had ever seen Rosalie or Alice. My god, they are amazing. The dress contrasted amazingly with pale skin, which brought out my eyes and hair. My hair looked like it was a princesses it had a diamond tiara but it didn't look like too much.

"Alice . . . Rosalie . . . this is . . .wow . . . I mean . . . amazing. . . .my hair . . . " but I couldn't describe it.

"You're welcome" they said as they kissed each of my cheeks.

"I have to check up on Jacob so I'll be right back . . . 16 years and still he has no sense of fashion" I heard her mutter as she left.

I was left alone with Rosalie. She started picking up the cosmetics and I just watched her run all over the place, oblivious to the toilet paper stuck to her shoe.

"Come on Nessie, time to see Jacob's and Edward's eyes fall out of their sockets" Alice said jokingly as she walked in and tugged on my arm.

Or, I hoped she was joking. You could never be sure with and immortal family.

APOV:

"I have to check up on Jacob so I'll be right back . . . 16 years and still he has no sense of fashion" I muttered as I left.

16 years!! Well, I wasn't going to let him mess this up. I hoped Emmet and Jasper did a good job of getting him ready. If not, they would find themselves in pink dresses and bows one day. I walked over to Jacob's room and tapped lightly, in case they were naked.

"Who is it" Emmet's booming voice came from inside.

"Hel" but Emmet's hand over Jacob's mouth stopped his plea.

"Just be quiet for like 5 minutes will you" Emmet said thoroughly enjoying kidnapping a werewolf. Leave it to Emmet to make a joke of everything.

"Me, who else, open up"

"Me who"

"Emmet, if this door isn't open in 7 seconds I will tear apart your jeep and burn the pieces" I threatened.

I had no time for jokes. It was almost 8:00. Bella and Edward would be back from the party store anytime now. They left about an hour ago but they are pretty quick. Leave it to Emmet to pop all the balloons in the kitchen for target practice.

"1. . . 2 . . . 3 . . .4" I started.

"Grab him" I heard Emmet tell Jasper and then I heard a crash.

Suddenly the door flew open. I peered inside and saw Jacob. He was all dressed but tied up in rope and struggling on top of Jasper who and just been thrown to the wall and dropped the frames.

"Emmet! I told you to hold him not take him hostage" I yelled.

"Whatever"

"Just go down stairs and wait for Edward and Bella with Jasper and Jake, I'll bring Nessie down soon.

He was about to add something when I heard the front door open.

"Nessie?" both Edward and Bella called.

Crap!! "Go Emmet" I said as I shoved him out the door. "Keep them busy" I said.

I ran to Jake and undid his ropes.

"Sorry Jake, Emmet is . . . well Emmet. Head on down" I told him.

"No. I want to see Nessie" he contradicted.

I glared. "Jake, if you value your life, you will listen to Alice and head down with me" Jasper said as he tugged on Jakes arm. He gave up and let himself be pulled down stairs. I ran back to my room.

"Come on Nessie, time to see Jacob's and Edward's eyes fall out of their sockets" I said jokingly. As I tugged her arm and pulled her down.


	7. Princess Peach and King Boo

Chapter 7:

Princess Peach and King Boo

(Quick Memo - you get invited to 3 parties. A sleepover, a school wide popular dance and a vampire dance party, go with vampire hands down. P.S. random, has nothing to do with the chapter . . . well, sort off.)

I tried to focus on the fact that I had normal shoes and not high heels. It worked until I hit the rug in Alice's room. The heels stuck likes crazy glue and I literally almost flew across the room.

"Come on Nessie, we don't want to have to spend your birthday in Carlisle's mini - clinic" she said as she helped me up.

Since the house was so big, grandpa Carlisle had made and small clinic in a room connected to his study. It was like a doctor's office. It had a cot, and x-ray machine, and MRI machine, blood, syringes, a surgical table and so on.

You name it and he had it. I have no idea why he would need it and it sometimes creeped me out when I went in there. It made me think that maybe it was meant for Jake and I. As soon as I visualized the thought, I turned nauseous.

"Nessie, your green" Rosalie commented not helping.

"OH!"Alice cried. "Here" she said.

I thought she was going to hand me a bowl but she gave me Sprite instead. I drank it happily and I instantly felt better. For a vampire, I actually ate human food but I was picky. But, I discovered a few month ago, I loved Sprite. I was really thirsty but not in a burning type way, just like a dry throat. I went into the fridge and saw Sprite. I tried some and loved it some much I had 10 cans more. Man, by the time my parents found me, I was all hyped up and running faster than they were.

"Nessie" Alice called waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized.

"S'okay. Now, come on. Your parents are getting impatient" she said. That's when I heard Emmet.

"Just hold on a sec" Emmet said actually sounding nervous.

"No Emmet, I want to see my daughter so move" my mom and dad said at the same time.

"I, uh, well, I" then I heard a whooshing sound like Emmet running.

"Emmet, put me down" my mom yelled. He had actually picked her up?!

"Emmet put Bella down this instant" my dad warned.

"Hurry up Alice, and you owe me big time" Emmet whispered as he ran past with a struggling Bella in his arms.

"Emmet, I will throw you across the river if you do not release my wife this instant" My dad yelled.

"Girlfriend" Emmet yelled.

"I don't care about props for school. She is my wife forever more now Put. Her Down!" He growled.

I heard a crash and decided it was way past time I made and appearance. Emmet couldn't run forever.

I started walking towards the stairs and carefully made my way down. I tripped a few times, compliments of my so called "Amazing" high heels.

Then it came. *_gasp!*. _

My face turned red with embarrassment. Emmet ran past me and set an irritated looking Bella down.

My dad started throwing threats. "Emmet, I will dismember your hea-" but stopped short when he saw me.

"Nessie, you, um that's, I" but he wasn't even coherent.

"Oh Nessie!" my mom cried. "You look amazing" she said as she hugged me.

The whole house was pink. Literally. This was amazing. Alice had somehow done this whole thing without my knowing. There was a cake and presents in the corner.

"A true Princess" I heard Esme call. I looked over and saw Carlisle looking at me wide -eyed. I also happened to see Emmet, Jasper, and my dad doing the same thing.

"This is getting creepy" I said as I turned around.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice and they started glaring at me. Oh God! I can't have those two against me. Double trouble doesn't even explain it.

I cleared my throat. "So daddy" I said. He snapped out of it but my uncles were still in lala land.

"Guys!" I yelled. No reaction.

I took off one of my heels. I normally wouldn't do this but this was beyond creepy.

"Emmet, look, grizzlies" I said.

He quickly blinked and looked around. I looked at him holding in laugher, he looked like he would be blushing if he could.

I threw my shoe at Jasper but he caught before it hit his face.'

"Not funny" he said as he tossed it back. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Happy Birthday" my dad said as he scooped me up.

"Dad" I said showing him all the witnesses around.

"Happy Birthday" everyone said as they all crowded into a huge group hug. Mega weird. But something was missing. These were all cool hugs. No hot ones. I quickly disentangled myself and left them hugging each other. When they noticed, they let go quickly, all clearing their throats and looking away.

I finally saw Jake near the door, frozen, wide-eyed with a gapping mouth. I walked over to him. I kissed him lightly and he immediately concentrated on me. I had to break away when remembered my audience.

"Ne . . . gah. . .I . . .blah . . .well" but he looked like in a dream state. His eyes kept crossing over my body.

"Jake, if you want to live, act like a normally person and stop staring at me or my dad _will_ kill you" I whispered in his ear.

He snapped out of it quickly.

"Happy Birthday" He said as he hugged me and swung me around.

"I love you Jake" I whispered softly.

"Me too" he said as he kissed me lightly.

Uncle Emmet cleared his throat. My face turned red with embarrassment.

"Don't I get a hug" he said.

I ran over and started hugging everyone. Emmet's was bone crushing.

"Okay, now it's time to celebrate" Alice said cheerfully.

"Okay, what's first since I know you have a list" I said as I walked over to Jacob. He encircled me in his arms and kissed my hair.

"Well first is shopping!" she said.

"Ugh! Alice no!" everyone but Carlisle complained.

"Looks like you're overruled Alice. No shopping" I said happily.

"But . . . you guys are mean" she grumbled.

"Okay, next on the list is . . . "

"MARIO KART!!!" Emmet yelled.

Mario Kart was this game on the Wii where everyone competed in a race.

"Okay" I said as I sat down.

I played as Baby Peach and Jake was King Boo. My mom was Princess Peach and my dad was Mario. Jasper was Luigi and Emmet was Donkey Kong. Carlisle was Yoshi and Rosalie was Rosalina. Alice was Daisy and Esme was Koopa Troopa. We played 2 at a time, and had 4 competitions each round.

The winner of each continued to Round 2. The winners of Round 2 played in Round 3 for the trophy. Then, we played again. I beat all my opponents and was in the championship against my dad and . . . I lost.

He tickled me on a turn and I fell into the lava. We played again and I had to face Jake who I did beat. We played for a long time. Finally, I was in the championship with my dad again on the last seed.

"Go Nessie, come one don't let him . . . no!" Emmet said as my dad bumped of the road on Rainbow Road.

"Why I ought to . . . HA!!" I laughed as I got a bullet and was right behind him.

I grabbed a box without noticing and got a red shell. Right when dad was about to cross the finish line, I threw the shell at him, making him jump 1 millimeter from the finish line. I crossed, just milliseconds in front of him.

"I did it? I DID IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Take that dad!" I said as I danced around in a circle.

"Nessie" he said calmly

"Hmmm"

"You have to add all the other races point values." he said matter-o-factly.

I froze. Man! Now he totally won. He was smug as he waited for the points to come. We got a gold trophy and it was awarded to . . . Baby Peach!!

"YES!!!! BY 1 POINT I BEAT YOU DAD!!" I yelled like a 2 year old and danced around.

My dad was just staring at the screen with his mouth hanging open.

"Just a game dad . . . right?" I said while I dance in exultation.

Sadly, my moment was ruined when my stomach growled.

"Oh wow Nessie, it's already 3 o'clock" my mom said. "Come on, time for lunch" she said as we all piled into our cars.

We drove to this restaurant called Chili's. It was delicious. We were late for our reservation but my dad 'convinced' the waitress to move the other party. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger and Jake ordered a full rack of baby back ribs. We ate hungrily as our family watched in disgust and talked. When we were done, dad called the waitress.

"Um . . .here's the check" she stammered as she gave it to them and flapped her eyelashes.

I caught a glimpse of the check. It said:

_Hey gorgeous, why don't you abandon these people and that lady beside you and come by my place tonight. 10859 Richville lane. My number is (561) 555-8975 =D._

My mom growled while my dad wrote her a small note:

_No thanks, I love my wife and daughter_

He gave it to her and we left. I saw her gapping at it as we left.

"I would've written something different" I mumbled to him as we got in the car. He just laughed.

We drove home in comfortable silence. When we were all inside, Alice took charge.

"Okay! Cake and present time!" She said as she dragged me to the table with the cake.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry!! I know I haven't updates in a while. I've just been so busy with my other stories. Still, that's no exuse. So?? What do you think? I know, Cliffy. I have found a resolution to my problem of my stupidity of trying to write 4 stories at the same time. I will try to update once every week , only 1 chapter but for all 4 of my stories. Deal? Oh! I can't for a while becuase of the holidays and my parents want me to spend the time with my familiy (Which sadly includes my 23 year old guy cousin who is in love with me. I know, creepy . . . super creepy). So yeah but I'll try. See this as an early/late present. Depends on what you celebrate. Happy Holidays!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	8. Presents

Chapter 8:

Presents

My dad turned on the stereo and his piano music came on. He lowered it to a background as my mom turned off all the lights. Alice grabbed the cake, making her disappear behind it, lit it, and brought it over to me. It was covered in various designs in various shades of purple. It had a big sixteen on the top.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nessie, happy birthday to you" they all sang as the cake got closer.

I blushed and looked down. Alice set down the cake and I made my wish : To be Jake's wife.

I blew out the candles and in my haste, tripped. I would've landed face first in the cake if not for Jake grabbing me right before I touched the cake.

"That won't do" he said as he pushed my head slightly making the tip of my nose touch the icing.

"There, perfect" he said as he lifted me up.

"Yeah, perfect." I said as I grabbed icing and dabbed his nose.

"So that's how you want it huh?" he said as he grabbed a chunk and threw it at me, landing in my face.

"OH!" I said as I grabbed two handfuls and threw them at him.

The first hit right in his face but the second one missed and hit Jasper. He ran over, grabbed some and chucked it at me. I ducked and it hit my mom. Soon, a full out cake fight was going on between every one. Carlisle and Esme who were in the kitchen getting our drinks, came out and gasped. Oh boy, now we were so going to get it. Everyone and the whole house was covered with icing and cake.

"Guys!" Carlisle complained but was cut short when Esme threw cake at him.

Suddenly, a whole new fight broke out. Eventually, me and Jake were left gasping for air, officially ending the fight.

"Oh Nessie, you didn't get to try your cake" Alice complained.

I grabbed some off my face and tasted it.

"OH! MY! GOSH!! Delicious!" I said as I hunted for edible cake.

Jake tried some and was soon joining me. We kept hunting for cake for about 20 minutes to the utter enjoyment of our spectators. When we were officially bloated, we sat down contently in each other's lap.

"We should get cleaned up" I told Jake and together, we headed up and each took a shower.

When I finished, I found my dress washed, ironed, and laid out for me on my bed. I ignored it and look for my most warm and comfortable pair of pajamas. I met up with Jake who was in the same clothes and together we headed down. I gasped. Somehow, everyone had taken a shower and cleaned everything.

"We saved you each a piece" Esme said as she handed us a plate full of cake. We took it eagerly and sat down on the coach.

"Nessie, what happened to your dress!" Alice complained.

"It's perfectly fine . . . in my closet" I said earning a glare from her.

I just laughed and ate cake.

"Okay, the presents were saved so it's gift time" Alice announced as everyone took a seat around us.

Alice took the first one on the pile.

"From Emmet to mini-klutz" She announced.

Emmet grinned. It was in the shape of a square. It had **enjoy life to its extent** on the front. I opened the paper a tiny bit, curious. I saw one word and I was instantly on my feet. I ran to the fireplace and chucked the whole present in. I turned to my family who stared at me in horror. Emmet acted heart-broken.

"Nessie . . . how could you" he said miserably.

Everyone was looking at me in a disappointed or shocked way.

"Fine! I burned it because I want to live. I love my life" I said.

That confused them more.

"If I opened it, my dad would kill Jake, Emmet and I" I said.

More confusion. Did I really have to spell it out? Yes! That's better than saying it.

"For my 16th birthday, Emmet gave me a box of c-o-d-o-m-s"

My dad was the first to realize. He jumped up and started attacking Emmet.

"Edward. EDWARD!" Carlisle said as he managed to pry Edward off a scared looking Emmet. That was so fake.

"What happened" everyone asked.

"Don't you get it . . . Emmet gave Nessie condoms for her birthday!!" he yelled.

Everyone went silent. They looked back and forth between Jake and I until they broke out into laughter. I hid my beet colored face in Jake's shirt. When everyone stopped laughing, I looked up, glaring at Emmet.

"Emmet, your Jeep won't survive the night" I threatened him and then smiled. "Which one next" I said ignoring his shocked face.

"This one's from Rosalie" Alice said.

It was a box from Tiffany's. I opened it and saw a pair of Sapphire earrings and bracelets. My gemstone.

"Thanks Aunt Rosalie" I said as I hugged her.

"Okay, this is from Carlisle and Esme" Alice said as pushed the big box over to me.

I opened it and screamed. It was a new stereo for my room.

"Thanks grandpa! Thanks grandma!" I said as I thrust myself at them.

"You're welcome" they said in unison.

"My gift is in your closet" Alice announced.

"Of course, thanks" I said.

Just what I needed. More clothes.

"From me" uncle Jasper said as he handed me a small box.

I opened it and inside, there were 2 tickets to Paris, without expiration date. It had a small note attached:

_For your parents sake, pretend it's a necklace_

"Thanks uncle Jasper! Now I have a necklace to match my earrings and bracelet" I said happily lying and I hugged him hard.

He got the idea. I liked the real gift.

"From Bella" Alice said as she handed me a heavy, rectangular box.

I opened it and inside was a Reader Digital Book from Sony. I could read any book on it and store them.

"Thanks mom!" I said as I hugged her.

"I hope you enjoy it" she said as she hugged me.

"From your dad" Alice said as she handed me a small toy car.

It was a model of the new Audi I wanted.

"Umm . . . thanks dad" I said as I hugged him.

"It's in the garage" he whispered in my ear as he hugged me back.

I jumped up instantly.

"No way!" I said as I ran to the garage.

"AH!!!!!" I screamed.

There, next to my dad's Volvo was my new Audi.

"Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!!!!" I yelled as I hugged him extra hard.

"Hm . . .better . . . your welcome honey" he said as he kissed my head. "Now go get ready for bed"

"What! But it's only . . . 11 o'clock!!" I said surprised that the day was over.

"Exactly so get your little butt upstairs" he said.

"But dad!"

"Now."

"Ugh, fine" I said as I kissed them all goodnight.

Jake and I went upstairs and we got ready together. I went to my room and Jake followed me.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Your gift" he said as he handed me a small box wrapped in pink paper.

"Thank you Jake" I said as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're welcome" he laughed when I let go.

I towed him to my bed and we both sat in the center. I grabbed the present. It had a card wrapped in purple paper inside. It was one of those electronic cards. The front had a picture of Jacob and me when I was a little girl in a heart. I opened the card and almost cried as the song began.

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...  
Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  


_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.  
'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I was positively crying when the song ended. Jake wiped my tears with his hand and handed be the box. I opened it and gasped. It was a golden locket with sapphires and amethysts on it. I opened it and started crying again. On one side was 2 baby pictures of Jake and I. The first one was of him holding me and the second was of me on top of him, him as a wolf, smiling hugely and waving. On the other side, was the picture Alice took of me and Jake this morning. I closed the locket, crying.

"Thank you" I said as he helped me put it on.

Once he was done, I claimed his lips.


	9. Nighttime Lecture

Chapter 9:

Nighttime Lecture Talk

JBPOV

After Nessie said goodbye to everyone, we went upstairs and got ready for bed. Nessie went to her room and I followed her, my gift in my hand behind my back.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Your gift" I said as I handed her a small box wrapped in pink paper.

"Thank you Jake" she said as she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"You're welcome" I laughed when she let go.

She towed me to her bed and we both sat in the center. She grabbed the card and opened it, its music filling the room. When the song ended, she was crying her eyes out. I wiped the tears with my hand and handed her the actual present. She opened the box and gasped. she took out the locket carefully and opened it as well. That got her crying again.

"Thank you" she said as I helped her put it on.

Once I was done, she claimed my lips once more. After 2 minutes, I pulled away.

"You need to sleep Nessie" I said as I tucked her in.

"Can I have 2 more wishes for my birthday" she asked timidly.

"Why not?"

"Okay, kiss me" she taunted.

I was all too happy to agree with her. I kissed her softly but passionately.

"Okay" she said as she swayed slightly. "Now, stay with me the whole night" she said.

"Oh, umm, Nessie, I don't think I can" I said.

Her dad would probably skin me alive.

"Please Jake" she said in a small voice.

On top of that, her lower lip jutted out a bit. It was just too adorable.

"You know what, I think I will" I said as I laid on top of the covers next to her. "Happy Birthday" I said as I kissed her sweetly.

When I pulled back, she snuggled against my side and fell asleep. I laid there thinking. He couldn't _really _kill me. I mean, he did it almost every night with Bella. Plus, it's her birthday wish, I couldn't deny that.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Edward come in until I heard a soft growl coming from the far end of the room. I looked up, startled, to see him standing in the doorway, glaring. I wait for him to start yelling and kick me out but it never came. So . . . I did the only other thing I could think of.

"You want to come in?" I asked.

He glared for a moment longer until his stiff position relaxes and with a sigh, he came in. He grabbed a chair and sat on the side of the bed Nessie was at. I stroked her cheek softly and she unconsciously moved closer and wrapped her arms around my bare torso. I heard Edward growl and my head snapped up, I had totally forgotten he was there.

"So . . . "

"Jacob, why are you here" he whispered furiously as his hand clenched into a fist.

"Hey, you always used to lay with Bella every night and plus, it was her birthday wish and I couldn't . . . wouldn't say no" I said the rehearsed speech.

"I . . . Jacob . . . Nessie . . . look. I have decided to give you guys more liberty but I'm not at the point where I'm about to leave my hormonal daughter with a hormonal teenage mutt" he still often tried to insult me but I didn't care. Nessie loved my wolf side. "alone in a room, in a bed together at night. At least I had some restraint, you 2, I'm not so sure"

"Woo Jake! Come on Eddie, let them pass first base" Emmet yelled from below while I blushed.

"Shut up Emmet" Edward and I both whisper-yelled simultaneously.

We heard Emmet laughing downstairs.

Nessie stirred in her sleep. "Jake?"

"Shhh, I'm here" I said as I stroked her face, pulling her closer.

"You know, we obviously have some trust issues"

"Look, all I'm saying is that, I'm not quite ready for that but I will give you guys more liberty . . . and you better be responsible" he muttered.

I couldn't believe it. We were nearly free!!

"Conditionally" he said and I groaned.

"Jacob, my daughter it a loving, compassionate, special, sweet and kind person. You better treat her as such and not take advantage of her" and with that, he got up, kissed her forehead and walked out closing the door behind him.

Behind the lecture, the warning was real. I dismissed the thought quickly though, and smiley hugely, I climbed inside the covers and enjoyed one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

NPOV

Jake and I. We were together in his room watching P.S. I Love You when he leaned in and . . .

"Nessie" said as familiar voice shattering the dream. "Nessie" it said with more urgency.

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself laying over Jake's bare chest. I looked up and saw his bed hair . . . and the covers were all crinkled . . .

"Jake! You stayed!" I exulted as I hugged him.

"Of course" he said happily while kissing my hair. "Now we have you get ready or your parent will kill us" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh! School! Oh, but I don't want to get up" I said as I snuggled into his chest. He was so warm.

"I know, neither do I, trust me, but if not, we're going to be late and then your parents will surely give it to us"

"Too bad" I said as I tucked the covers around me.

"Nessie . . . "

"Make me" I giggled as I grabbed on tighter.

"Fine, you asked for it" and with that, he let me go.

"Jake" I whined but was quickly cut off when he suddenly started tickling me.

"Jake!" _giggle, laugh giggle_ "Stop!" _laugh, laugh_. "Jake!" _giggle, giggle._

That just got him more hyped up and he tickled me harder as I desperately tried to grab his hands.

"JAKE!!" I said between my laughs.

I finally caught his hands and took a much needed deep breath.

"Ha!"

Obviously he was humoring me because he broke out of my hold easily and pinned my hands on top of my head. Then he merciless started tickling me again. I was laughing so much my sides hurt and I had tears streaming down my face.

"Help!" I tried to yell but Jake's lips stopped my plea.

He kissed me for who knows how long. I lost track of time completely. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he slid his hand down my back, pushing me onto him.

Sadly, he pulled away, chuckling.

"Go get ready" he said as he slightly tickled me.

That was enough to make me shoot out of bed and run into my closet. I ended up with a jean mini-skirt and a blue v-neck shirt, courtesy of Alice. I put on a pair of black ballets flats. I kept the necklace Jake gave me and put on the bracelet and earrings Rosalie gave me. I was trying everything out, they would totally love me. When I went back to my room, Jake was already there. Together we headed downstairs. Everyone was already there.

"Okay guys, hurry up and eat so we can leave" Alice said.

We nodded and quickly left toward the kitchen. There, Esme gave us each a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate fudge drizzled on top. We ate happily and then brushed our teeth.

"Ready" I called as I ran downstairs. "Can I take my car daddy" I asked pouting.

His eyes widened as he saw what I was wearing. Great.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan! Get your butt upstairs and change into something appropriate!" he said using my full name and scrutinizing my mini-skirt.

"Daddy!!" I whined._ "_This _is_ appropriate, Alice even picked it out for me" I argued.

"Now!" his voice deadly.

I gave up with a humph and stomped upstairs. There, I just put a pair of leggings under my skirt quickly.

"Better?" I asked as I walked downstairs.

He hesitated looking at my v-neck.

"Okay dad, look, I'm not going to wear a t-shirt and long pants . . . come on!" I said exasperated.

"Okay . . . better" he gave in.

"Can I take my car daddy" I asked again, pouting.

He seemed reluctant but he finally gave in.

"Okay, fine, just, try to not draw too much attention to yourselves" he warned as he hugged me.

We hugged everyone goodbye and jumped in my new Audi. I admired the inside for a while.

"Umm, Nessie? Do you intend to start the car?" Jake asked.

I blushed as I nodded and turned on the car, speeding away to Lion Pride. I quickly took my leggings off at a red light. Jake looked at me funny.

"What? I'm not really going to wear it" I whispered and we both laughed.

"I can't believe I get to go to high school with you Jake" I said happily.

"Neither do I, sweet, sweet freedom!" Jake exulted as he threw his hands up into the air.

"Jake! He might still hear you. Hey, we have to behave or we'll be going to Lion County"

"Good point, okay, sweet, conditional freedom!" he exulted again.

We laughed the rest of the way there. When we got to the school, it was buzzing with life. We got out of the car and Jake intertwined his hand in mine.

"Here we go" I said suddenly nervous.

"Hey, it'll be fine, promise" and then he leaned down and kissed me.

After a while, I pulled away, red.

"Jake, we're in a school you know" I informed him.

"Oh, I know. I just have to declare you my girlfriend so all the other boys back off" he said and we laughed together as we walked toward the school, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys!! So . . . what did you think?? Oh!!!! Jake is in trouble. Hahahahaha. Sorry I took so long to update. Four 2,000 word chapters a week is tough. Plus, school is really hard right now and with sports and all . . . OH!!! Guess what! It snowed in Orlando today!!! I know. Snow in central Florida is crazy. Anyway, I hope it moves down to Boca. I'll try to update before Friday of next week.**

**=^.^= ****JMFanfic Queen =^.^=**


	10. True Artist

Chapter 10:

True Artist

Our first class was Language, on the other side of the school. It was quite a walk but I didn't mind. I was with Jake and we had time. We kept our hands intertwined the whole time. Most people pointed and whispered. I tried to ignore the as we walked though I heard them clearly.

"Oh! New kids"

"OMG! The boy is so hot!"

"Oh! He has a six pack!"

"Look at that girls legs"

"That mini skirt looks amazing"

"Wow, I wonder if they're dating? I could probably get that girl in a day max"

Jake growled at that statement.

"I love you" he said a bit loudly and kissed me in the hallway answering the kids question.

"Nice" I said as I hugged him.

Too busy looking at him, I didn't notice the girl in front of me until I slammed into her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" I amended.

"Excuse you . . . oh! It's okay . . . you new here?" She asked eyeing Jake

"Yeah, I'm Nessie and this is my _boyfriend_ Jake" I introduced and we shook hands formally, emphasizing on the word boyfriend.

"Hannah"

"What's with the formality?" Jake asked.

We looked at each other.

"No, idea" we said in unison.

"Hey guys! Come meet Nessie and Jake!" she waved a group of kids over.

"Okay, this is Dorothy, Emma, Chloe, Nicole, Maddie, Lily, Chris, Matt, Jack, Thomas, Ethan, Josh and Mike" Hannah said in one breath.

"Hey guys. I'm Nessie and this is Jake and I'm sorry but there's no way I'll remember all that" I said.

"Hey!" they all yelled, waving.

"Okay, Dorothy is with Chris, Emma is with Matt, Chloe is with Jack. I'm with Thomas and Nicole is with Ethan. Maddie, Lily, Josh and Mike are sort of loners" she said and everyone laughed.

"So, where did you come from?" Lily asked as we walked.

"Oh, we come from Nebraska, in the US" I said.

"Oh! You can't tell by your accents" Maddie said.

"Yeah, we have British accents for some reason" I said as I laughed.

The real reason was that one night, we were bored since we couldn't _do_ anything so we decided to talk like British people and it sort of stuck. Now, we can speak with a British accent if we want. The warning bell rang and we all jumped.

"We're gonna be late! And on our first day, great impression" I groaned. "Bye guys!" I said as we ran off.

We ran pretty fast and got in class, the late bell sounding seconds after. Everyone stared and I ignored them as best I could as I walked up to the teacher.

"Hi . . . Mrs. Poem. I'm Nessie Cullen and this is Jacob Black, we're new" I explained.

"Oh, yes. Well, Mr. Black can sit next to Kayla and you can sit next to Ian" She said.

"Um, we really don't know anyone and it would be much easier if we sat together" Jake whispered to her.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Ian move next to Kayla. You guys can sit in the middle row" she said.

We were about to leave when she called us back.

"Here are your Elements of Literature book, Elements of Poetry book, The Entire Shakespeare Collection, thesaurus, and your dictionary" she said handing us a huge stack of books. "These are yours to keep. The thesaurus and Dictionary may be kept at home. Everything else must be brought every day" she said.

I just stared at the pile of books. That must be almost 2 feet high! I went to grab them but they were no longer there. Jake had both stacks and was heading to his seat. I smiled as I went to follow him. We sat down and he handed me the books. I stuffed them all in my backpack and took out my binder. Hopefully my other teachers wouldn't be so . . . tough I guess.

They were reading from Shakespeare so the period was pretty boring. I read it quickly, having already read it before. Once I finished, I started playing with Jake's hand, placing my palm in his and playing with his fingers.

"Okay class, 5 page essay on what you just read. Typed, 10-point, not double sided or spaced" Mrs. Poem announced.

Some people groaned but they all wrote it down in their agenda. The bell rang and a wave of sadness washed over me.

"I'll see you free period" Jake said as he kissed me.

"But that's 3 hours!!" I complained meekly.

"Shhh. I know. Just think about after free period, we have all our classes together" he said and with one more kiss, he was gone.

I watched him go, an emptiness inside me. Jake was more than just my boyfriend, that couldn't even begin to describe our relationship. I trudged off to Calc, not particularly like the way my schedule was fixed. I walked in and looked around. The room was so neat it was incredible. Every book was aligned in the same way, cabinets same space apart. I ran my finger over the teachers desk, no dust. I looked at the kids. I recognized Emma, Matt, Mike and Lily. They saw me and waved me over.

"Hey Nebraska!" Matt called.

I flushed red. "It's Nessie"

"Okay, whatever you say . . . Nebraska" he laughed and Mike joined in.

"Leave her alone guys" Lily said. "Come on, open seat next to me"

I sat down and started doodling.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

I got a feeling my year in high school was going to turn out like moms.

"No, not really" I said as I joined in on some conversation they were having.

"So, we were all planning to go up to Bears Creek tomorrow afternoon right after school. It's a one hour hike but then there's an awesome lake and water fall" Matt was saying.

"Oh! That sounds cool" I said.

"Yeah, we'll talk to the others at lunch, see what they think" Mike interjected sitting on the desk next to mine.

"Great" I said as I jumped off and sat in my chair.

Mrs. Subside walked in. She had an ironed dress and straight black hair. She wore black shoes and had a perfectly polished mug in her hand with coffee.

"So class, today we will be talking about Inverse Trig Functions and Differentiation" she said. "So . . . guess what? My husband actually left the toilet seat open! Can you believe all the germs and . . . " she went on and on about how bacteria floats to your toothbrush so your brushing with poop and yuk!

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"Yep, total neat freak. It's like and OCD. She's a good teacher though" Lily responded.

She was so busy, she didn't even notice me. After half an hour, she finished her story and began to teach. She drew mostly examples instead of writing notes, we copied the examples. This teacher had obviously been teaching for years. Somehow, in 30 minutes, I understood something that took me over 2 hours to begin to understand at home.

She handed out our homework and my eyes bulged. 200 problems! Private schools . . . my dad is such a schemer! He did this because he knew so I would be too busy to do other . . . things. Ugh! I was leaving when she called "Renesmee"

Lily looked at me funny but I just shook my head and walked toward the desk.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Subside, as you know. I h hope you love AP Calc. Here is your textbook and Exam Prep book" she said s she handed me a 3 inch and a 1 and a half book.

"Thanks" I said as I put them in my bag. It was getting heavy. Then I remembered lockers. Thank god! I needed to get on as soon as possible. I headed off to Art, chatting with Lily. She didn't ask about my name and actually seemed really nice. We got to art as the teacher, Mrs. Reeves, walked in. She seemed like a true art teacher. She had shoulder length, silvery hair braided down. She wore an art apron splattered with paint. She had paint smudges and chalk dust on her face and hands.

"Okay class, today, we have a new student, Nessie Cullen" she said as she pointed to me with a golden paintbrush.

Everyone looked at me and I blushed and looked down. I recognized Nicole, Ethan and Chloe.

"In honor of her joining, we will have a free day!" she said and everyone cheered as they got up and picked various things in the room.

"Free day?" I asked Lily.

"You can do whatever you want: paint, draw, sketch, anything" she explained as she grabbed paints. "I personally like to paint" she said as she began her picture.

I was a pretty good drawer. I decided to draw a picture of Jake and I laying in our meadow together. After about 45 minutes, I was done and I had to say, it looked pretty good.

"Oh my gosh Nessie! That looks amazing!" Lily exclaimed as she took the drawing.

She completely forgot of her painting of the sun rising over the mountains which also looked pretty good.

"Come on" she said as she dragged me over to the art teacher who was drawing a portrait of someone.

"Yes Lily?" she asked.

"Mrs. Reeves, you _have_ to see what Nessie drew, it's amazing!" she exclaimed as she showed her the picture making me blush.

Mrs. Reeves eyes widened making me blush further.

"It's not _that_ good" I said. I had drawn better than that with other materials, though she had a pretty good supply here.

"Nonsense Nessie, this is amazing. I believe we have a true artist. Do you mind if I hang it?" she asked.

"Well . . . I don't know" I replied. I didn't need all the girls staring at it.

"How about in my office" she offered.

I nodded and scurried off to my seat, my face as red as a cherry and waited for the period to end.

* * *

** A/N**

** Hey Guys! Sorry it's so late, I went to the mall today. OMG!! My feet are killing me! 7 freaking hours! Since 4 o'clock till just now that I got home. Real quick story suggestion:**

** Unforgetable Memories by cupcake96**

**_Bella POV. Edward just left Bella in the woods. Is Sam the one to find Bella or do a coven of vampires do? When Edward and Bella meet again will he find the Bella he left or a new born? Will Bella choose Edward or her new Family she now cares for?_ **

**Twilight - Rated: T - English - General - Chapters: 4 - Words: 2,653 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 1-7-10 - Published: 1-4-10 - Bella & Edward**


	11. Boring Mr Pay

Chapter 11:

Boring Mr. Pay

Once the bell rang, I was out of there, nearly running into the door.

"Somebody's in a rush" said a familiar husky voice.

"Jake!" I said as I threw myself at him.

"Hi" he said as he kissed me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, my class is this way and I bet yours is to so I guess I'm walking you to class" he said as he grabbed my backpack and slung it on his shoulder.

I giggled and followed after him.

"What do you have next?" he asked.

"Government"

"With Mr. Pay? Oh, that sucks, I had him 2nd. He's so boring. He has one of the monotone voices and he reads straight out of the book" he said.

"Ugh. Well, I guess I'll just doodle" I said as we laughed.

"Here's my stop" he said as we stopped in front of a door with a bunch of gears and tiny robots on it.

"Have fun" I said half heartedly.

"Hey, one period left" he said as he kissed me and then went inside.

I walked, half dazed, into government.

"Hey Nessie!!" a couple of people called.

I turned to see Dorothy, Chris, Jack, Hannah and Maddie waving at me. Well, at least I wasn't going to be short on friends.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked over.

The room was plain with hardly anything on the walls. What few things there were, were black and white. He had the desk aligned in the classic rows. I headed up to Mr. Pay and handed him my schedule.

"Nessie. Good. Here is your Government book, you workbook, your economy book and your fill-in Government dictionary for Chapter Vocabulary. You have to do all 75 words from chapters 1-16 for homework.

! ! ! ! ! !

Why don't take a seat in front of . . . Christopher" he said in the most monotone voice I had heard in my entire life.

I nodded, annoyed about the homework, grabbed the pile of books and headed to my seat. There was no way these would fit in my backpack. I sat in front of Chris and joined in the conversation.

"So Nessie, you going tomorrow?" Dorothy asked ignoring the fact Mr. Pay already started reading.

"I don't know, probably" I said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, my sister is a crazy shopaholic and if she says shopping, you better go. Also, my _parents_ are really strict" I said.

"Oh well you could . . . "

"Mrs. Larkin. Detention tomorrow" Mr. Pay said to Dorothy and resumed reading from the book.

She cursed and opened her book.

"A political party is an organization of citizens who wish to influence and control government by getting their members elected to office. Party members share similar ideas about what they want government to do. If a party can put enough of its members into office, that party can have a major effect on the policies of the government. Parties play a key role in government and provide opportunities for citizens to take part in the political process" he read it straight out of the book, line for line, no emotion, no pauses. It was terrible.

I started doodling on my binder.

"Mrs. Cullen. This has nothing to do with the lesson. Detention tomorrow" he said as he continued to read, placing the slip on my desk and placing my binder on his desk.

I stared at the slip. _He has got to be kidding me_.

"Mrs. Cullen. If you do not read along, you will join me Wednesday morning too. Being new is no excuse" he called out.

I looked at the words, not reading them. This guys sucked. He just plain sucked. I stared at the detention. This was sure to set my dad off. I stuffed it in my bag and pretended to read, already scheming on how to prank this . . . teacher.

The second the bell rang, I left hoping he wouldn't call me. Luckily, he didn't. I grabbed my binder on my way out.

"Hey" I said furiously when Jake came out.

"Sucked?"

"Definitely" I said as I held up my detention. "I'm dead"

He just chuckled and pulled out his.

"We both are"

I gasped. "Jake, what'd you get that for?"

"For almost falling asleep. I mean, I wasn't asleep . . . yet"

"Huh, I got mine for doodling on my binder instead of following along" I said.

"He just sucks"

"Tell me about it"

"Hello, are you new?" said a jock with a football sweater and greasy black hair walking up to me, pointedly ignoring Jake.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Nessie and this is Jake" I motioned to the now frozen Jake next to me. The jock ignored the death glares Jake was sending him.

"So, how about you come round my place and we can have some fun tonight" he said as he walked up to me grabbing me arms.

"Ugh! No you pervert!" I said as I turned.

"Hey!" he said as he turned me around and mashed his lips to mine.

He suddenly flew off. I wiped my mouth and saw him slumped in front of some lockers, blood coming from his nose. I looked back at Jake and he was vibrating.

"Come on Jake, let's go" I said as we left toward the courtyard.

His shaking slowed.

"You okay? I can't believe that bastard . . ." he went on cursing the jock out.

I washed my mouth out with water 3 times until I was content that I was completely clear.

"Thank you" I said as I kissed him.

"Anything, anywhere, anytime" he said into my hair as we sat contently on a bench.

"Renesmee, Jacob, come here please" said a firm voice.

My eyes snapped open and I looked toward the voice. I paled when I saw the principal standing there. Not good.

"Yes sir" Jake said as he helped me up. "It's okay" he murmured as we walked to the principal's office.

We passed by the nurse and Jake and I saw the Jock in a cot, his nose bandaged. I knew this wasn't good yet Jake was smiling.

"In here" he motioned to his office.

We sat down in a chair in front of his desk, Jake in the chair and me on his lap.

"Normally fighting is consequences with immediate expulsion of both fighters"

"But sir!" I cut him off. "That guys was sexually harassing me and Jake saved me"

"Did he not punch him?"

"Well yes"

"And into the lockers?"

"Yes but"

"No buts Ms. Swan. He did what he did and there will be consequences. As I was saying, normally expulsion but it is your first day and . . . well, your transcript say nothing but good things about you 2. I think this might have been a misunderstanding but there will still be consequences. The student only got a minor concussion and a slightly broken nose so there is no real damage. You will both get a detention and I will have to contact your parents though" he said.

At that we both paled. Mom and Dad?! This was really, really bad.

"If I could just find your files . . . "

"Umm, sir? I know my dad's cell number and work number" I offered as I wrote down Carlisle's cell and phone number.

"Why thank you Ms. Swan" he said as he grabbed it and dialed.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen? Hi, this is the Principal of Lion Pride. Could you possibly come in for a few minutes. We have a problem."

All I heard was a "Yes sir" before he hung up.

"Your father will be here shortly" he announced.

I grinned but grimaced at the same time. I would have to deal with Carlisle which was a little better than dad but the hospital was a couple of blocks from the school . . . so he would be here in 3 minutes tops not giving me much time to prepare.

"Excuse my bad memory but did I already issue your detentions" the principal asked.

"Yes" I answered and pulled out Mr. Pay's detention. Jake did the same.

"Oh, okay. Don't want to forget" he said.

I distinctly heard when Carlisle arrived, flinching when he closed his car door.

"It's going to be okay" Jake comforted.

I nodded but then instantly paled. When we got home, dad would just find out from Carlisle and then . . . I shuddered at the thought.

"What Nessie?" Jake asked.

" When we get home, dad will just find out from Carlisle and then . . ." I shuddered at the thought.

I tensed when I heard Carlisle.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen. I was called to come in" he introduced himself.

"Oh!" the attendant flustered. "Yes, right this way sir, err, doctor" she said.

I shrunk back into Jake as the footsteps got closer.

"Right through here doctor" said the attendant seductively.

If I hadn't been so nervous, I would cracked up. Didn't she already know he was happily married??

"Thank you" he said as he turned the knob.

Everything seemed to slowdown, the knob moving slowly. Finally the door was pushed open and Carlisle walked in.

* * *

**A/N**

**Cliffy!! Don't kill me! It was just to good off an oppurtunity. Nessie in trouble. *cue mystery music* =D! Anyway, I have a lot of important tests coming up and many music assesments where I actually have to perform infront of a jujde!! Not on my favorite things to do list. Everytime people stare at me, I make a complete fool of myself. Long story short, I might take longer updating. Sorry! I'll try to have it up by Friday. If not, Monday. Okay, now, for a little quest.**

**1. Read the A/N**

**2. Scroll down to the bottom of the page.**

**3. Locate review button.**

**4. Click and review!!!**

**Anyway, this is only for the most devoted readers . . .beware *cue scary music* I'm a little crazy today. Luv ya**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	12. Mr Possibilities

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update Friday, my computer was being retarded and wouldn't let me update. I was freaking out this weekend trying to get it to work. I finally just gpot it! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Mr. Possibilities

He looked around first, assessing the office. Then his eyes landed on us, his eyes disapproving yet understanding. He seemed a little confused though, his eyes constantly scanning over the room.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm Mr. Campbell" he said as he shook his hand.

At that, I almost broke out into laughter. I had to bite my lip so hard it was bleeding.

"Campbell chicken noodle soup, possibilities!" Jake sang in my ear and that sent me into a fit of laughter. Grandpa Carlisle gave us a stern look but he was smiling.

"I " _laugh, laugh, laugh. "_have to go to the"_ laugh, laugh, laugh _"bathroom" I finally chocked out as I left.

I went to the bathroom and collapsed on the floor laughing. Tears ran down my face. Ironically, on the sink, someone had left a coupon book and the first one was for Campbell's chicken noodle soup. The phrase kept repeating in my head.

_Campbell chicken noodle soup, possibilities! Campbell chicken noodle soup, possibilities! Campbell chicken noodle soup, possibilities!_

Maybe I should start calling him Mr. Soup . . . or Mr. Possibilities! I left the bathroom, still laughing but I decided it was best not to stay there too long. I walked into the office, still laughing.

"Mrs. Swan, so nice for you to join us. Now we may begin" Mr. _Soup_ said as he motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

I walked over to where Jake was and sat on his lap.

_"_Possibilities!" he whispered softly in my ear and I almost started up again.

I could feel him shaking under me.

"Okay Dr. Cullen, you were called in because we have to discuss a couple of things. Jacob Eupherium Black (yes that's his full name) punched one of our football players, Bob, so hard he broke his nose and made him get a minor concussion" Carlisle's eyes widened and he turned to us.

"You didn't include that _Bob_ was sexually harassing me. He was holding on really hard. Jake probably saw it as the only way. He was hurting me! Jake protected me!" I argued though all three of us knew it was pretty uncalled for.

"Yes, well, that too. Of course, I do believe it was a misunderstanding . . . yet . . . it cannot go unpunished. They have both been issued detentions. I don't believe this will happen again but I urge you to talk to them about it privately. We don't tolerate fighting or bullying at this school"

"I'm so sorry sir. I will have a serious talk with them later" Carlisle said as he stood and shook his hand. We shook his hand too.

"Bye Mr. Possibilities" I called.

"_WHAT!!!"_

Opps.

"I said, bye Mr. Campbell" and with that, I ran out of the office.

Carlisle was waiting for us outside, disapproval masking his normally calm face. I waited for his to start talking but he just look at us, arms crossed.

"So . . . how was work?" I asked.

"Nessie, why wasn't Edward there, or Bella?"

"Well, I don't know, they called"

He looked at me doubtfully.

"Okay, okay! He couldn't find our file and if dad had to come on the first day . . . I panicked, so I gave him yours"

"Nessie, your dad needs to know"

"NO!!" I yelled a bit too loudly. "He'll kill us and he'll separate us . . . please Carlisle. We made a mistake, just . . . don't tell dad, please grandpa?" I asked him.

His eyes still brightened when I called him that . . . even after all the years.

"Come on Carlisle, it won't happen again" Jake begged.

"Well, okay. But he'll find out. Even if we try to hide it. Now behave" he said as he kissed my forehead and patted Jake's shoulder, leaving.

"I'm sorry Nessie, it won't happen again. I just got so . . ." Jake trailed off.

"Don't tell me the mighty Jake got jealous?" I asked in mocking surprise.

He blushed and looked down.

"Jake, I was kidding. I will always love you. If other boys make a play, let them. They'll never get anything but rejection" I said sincerely.

"I love you" he said as he kissed me.

Then, our stomachs growled, ruining our perfect moment.

"Want to go eat?" he teased.

"Lead the way my prince" I teased back.

He both walked happily to lunch. When we entered, the whole cafeteria got quiet and stared at us. I groaned.

"Great" I said as I got in line and grabbed a burger.

"Hey, let them stare. That way they'll know, you're mine" he joked as he grabbed a burger.

It wasn't any thawed burger either. Here, they actually had a grill. I grabbed a lemonade and he grabbed a coke. We grabbed some sauce, paid and sat down at the end of a table with our new friends.

"Hey Nessie, is the rumor true . . . you know . . . that Jake punched Bob because he was sexually harassing you?" Dorothy asked, dying for the gossip.

"Yeah, broke his nose and gave him a minor concussion" Jake said.

"Nice job"

"Cool"

"Sweet''

"He deserved it"

All the boys complimented Jake on making his rep in the school. The girls just rolled their eyes.

"But you're not expelled?"

"Nope, since it was our first day and it wasn't really our fault" I explained.

"Sweet. So . . . guys, we were planning to go up to Bears Creek tomorrow right after school. Everyone in?" Matt asked.

"Yeah!" they all chorused.

I looked at Jake and his expression probably mimicked mine, pure excitement.

"Okay, my convertible can take 5 people" Matt said.

"My mustang can take 5 too" Ethan added.

"My Lexus can seat up to 6" Lily said proudly.

Everyone turned to Jake and I.

"We can take my motorcycle" he suggested.

I nodded, I loved riding with Jake. His motorcycle was so fast!

"You have a motorcycle? No way, which one?" Jack asked eagerly.

"The Suzuki Hayabusa" Jake said proudly.

He had built his own motorcycles but he also bought one.

"Wait! The Suzuki _Hayabusa_ GSX1300R?" Jack asked anxiously.

I have no idea how he memorized all that.

"Yep" Jake said popping the 'p'

"NO FREAKING WAY!!!" Jack yelled so loudly the cafeteria went silent and stared at us.

I turned deep red.

"Sorry, nothing to see here people" he called and we snickered.

"Dude, that is like the fastest bike in the **whole freaking world**! It can reach speeds over 300 freaking miles!!" he exclaimed.

Jake just grinned and answered all the questions. Color, form, shape, and so on. I talked with the girls.

"So Nessie, you have to go shopping with us!" Dorothy exclaimed.

I got edgy. She seemed like Alice.

"Umm . . . sure?" but it sounded more like a question.

Dorothy, Emma, Chloe, Hannah and Nicole started planning.

"Hey, just stick with us. We normally just walk around, window shop. They go into the big department stores" Maddie explained.

"Trust me, I have an sister just like that" I said and we laughed.

I agreed to stick with them and they assured me we would break apart from the other group as soon as we got there.

"So, how about Friday?" Emma asked. "We can leave at about 4 and shop till we drop" she said happily.

I have to introduce her to Alice.

"Sure. I could swing by Nessie's and pick her up and Maddie and we'll meet up at Harrods?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. We'll probably walk around for a while and then check out other department stores" Chloe planned.

"So it's set. Friday after school, I'll pick up everyone except Maddie, Lily and Nessie who will meet us at Harrods" Nicole repeated.

We all nodded happily. The bell rang making us jump.

"Let's go" Jake said as he guided me out of the cafeteria, hands intertwined.

"So, shopping on Friday?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, hopefully it won't be like Alice's" I said and we both shuddered, causing us both to laugh.

"So, you got plans Friday?" I asked.

"Well, Matt needs to get some parts for his car and Jack for his bike, he has a Harley. Chris has some money saved up and wants to buy a bike and wants a professional's advice" he said causing me to laugh. "So I guess we'll be shopping too"

"You know, I could get used to this" I said as I sighed contently.

"What?"

"A somewhat normal life. Cool friends, somewhat good classes and the best boyfriend in the whole entire world" I said as I kissed him.

He kissed me passionately until the warning bell sent us running. If only life could stay easy. Yet, what did I expect? My bad luck was 10 times worse than mom's.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh!!! So . . . .what did you think?! I thought of the name and it had me cracking up. That song was stuck in my head for days!!!! So . . . this story will also be a Nessie Jake love story as well as what the summary says.**

**So, I figured out a schedule where I can mostly write everything in a week. Yay! thanks for not giving up on my stories. Tell me what you think. **

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	13. A Mental Gym Coach

Chapter 13:

A Mental Gym Coach

We ran into Biology right on time. The bell rang as the door swung shut. I looked around but it seemed we were alone in this class. We walked up to the teacher. I was abou to start but Jake began.

"Hey . . . Mrs. Oxlyn. I'm Jake and this is Nessie. We're new" he said in his dreamy husky voice.

"Oh! The new students, of course" she said as she got up, flustered.

She walked over to a cabinet and opened it to reveal some books. I groaned. More books.

"Here . . . we . . . go" she said as she walked the books over.

They landed on her desk with a _BOOM_. I just looked at them.

"Okay, this is your Biology textbook, this is you lab book, your discussion book and . . . that's it" she said as she pushed the piles toward us.

"This sucks" I whispered to Jake as I grabbed the books and headed to the back of the class.

"My bag is going to explode" I complained.

"We'll get lockers later. Mine is just about to blow as well" he said.

Biology was pretty boring. It was a lecture on Cellular anatomy. BORING. I sat and doodled most of the class. Jake was drawing adjustments to his car. Our hands were intertwined under the table though. We were both concentrating so much that we jumped when the bell rang.

"Come on, gym" Jake said excitedly.

I laughed and let myself be towed along.

"Hold on Ness" he said as I was about to go into the locker room.

I turned and his lips captured mine.

"Okay, go ahead" he said as he left.

I shook my head dizzily and rolled my eyes as I went in to change. The school had a gym uniform but it was pretty ugly. Knee length black pants with a grey shirt that had the school name on it. I put them on quickly and ran out to find Jake. I saw him in a corner, a blond flirting with him. I love my aunt Rosalie but I personally, hate blondes.

"Hey Blondie!" I called as I walked over.

The girl turned and glared. "What?" she said angrily.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend" I said as I slipped my hand into Jake's

"Oh please. Like he could be your girlfriend. He probably wants to be with somebody that gives him something . . . like me. Stop by my house later" she said as she put a folded piece of paper down his shirt and walked away.

It took every ounce of restraint I had not to rip her arm off. I was already trembling with anger. Yet, behind all that anger, I wondered, could Jake really stop loving me because of my parent's restrictions? My eyes started stinging. Could he leave me? The doubt grew bigger. Tears were just about to fall. He didn't push her away. He just stood there

"Hey, you okay Nessie?" he said.

The first tear started to fall. I wiped it away quickly and nodded, keeping my head down as I walked away, trying to get rid of the doubt.

_No. Jake loves you. He understands._

"Hey" he said as he grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him. "Nessie, what's wrong? Look at me"

I refused to look at him until I got my act to together.

"Hey" he said in a softer tone as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

He gasped as he saw me. My doubts were probably written all over my face. Tears probably noticeable in my eyes.

"Oh Nessie. You know I love you and I always will" he said as he kissed me. "Don't let her get under your skin" he said as he wiped my eyes.

"It's just . . . I can't help but think"

"Don't think" he suggested.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" I said sarcastically.

"She sees the light! Alleluia!" he said and I started laughing.

"Let them make a play for me. All they'll ever get is rejection" he said using the exact words I had said earlier.

"Okay" I said and we walked over to where everyone else was.

As we passed the Blondie as I now called her, I bumped her shoulder causing her to trip into the guys in front of her, a big burly dude.

"Oh! Sheldon, I'm sorry. I . . . just . . . sort of . . .tripped and" she stammered, completely red.

"Payback's a bitch" I muttered as we walked past her.

Jake chuckled beside me.

"Okay guys! Volleyball time" Mr. Shade announced.

"Uh . . . we're new" I said.

"Oh, no worries. Even if you're new to volleyball, it's simple"

"No, we just got here" I explained.

"Yeah, you can be in team three"

Ugh. "No. We just moved here"

"Okay, move back across the court to net 2"

Is he mental? "Dude, we're new students, we just moved to this city" Jake finally yelled at him.

"Okay. Team 3" he said.

"Is he crazy or something?" I asked Jake.

He just shrugged.

"OKAY EVERYONE!!! GET TO YOUR TEAMS!!" he yelled into his loud speaker right next to us.

My ears were ringing. What's the point of a loudspeaker if you're going to yell?!

"Umm, whose team 3?" I asked.

Bad idea.

"TEAM 3 IS THE THIRD TEAM WHICH PLAYS TEAM 4 ON COURT 2" he yelled.

"I think I just went deaf" I said to Jake as I walked around the gym.

"What?" he asked in the imitation of an old lady.

"You heard me"

"What?"

"Jake"

"What?"

"Seriously stop it"

"What?"

"We're going somewhere special after school" I said.

"Really? Where?" he said hearing me loud and clear.

Oh yeah, he's so deaf.

"Home" I said as I broke out into laughter.

"Ha-ha" he said as we walked.

We got to court 2 to find all of our friends there.

"Hey guys, looks like we play with you" I said.

"How should we split up? There should be an even number of boys on each team to help the girls" Jake said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Girls can play just fine"

"Yeah, but girls are more . . . athletically challenged"

"No we're not" Hannah argued.

"Yeah, we're just as good"

"Hey!" I yelled. "Why don't we make it boys vs. girls?"

"Deal" everyone said.

We split up and went to our side.

Matt handed us the ball.

"Ladies first" he said.

"Why thank you" I said as I grabbed it.

I gave it to Emma who threw it back to Nicole.

"Go!" I said.

She tossed the ball up and hit it, sending it flying across the net. Ethan bumped it up and Josh tried to spike it. Emma dove and hit it before it hit the ground. Dorothy tossed it up and I jumped up for the spike. I smacked it down right between Matt and Thomas. They just stared at the ball in amazement.

"Come on guys, we're growing old here" Nicole called.

I chuckled at her statement. She had no idea.

We played like that for the rest of the period. The boys landed a few spikes and so did we. The funniest thing happened about halfway. Jack had landed a spike on Emma's leg, leaving it in pain. Because of that, they scored three points on us really quickly. That's when Emma started getting mad.

"Come on girls" Chris taunted.

"What?" Hannah yelled back.

"You girls are athletically challenged" he laughed.

We all growled.

"Give me the next one" Emma asked.

I nodded. The ball sailed over the net towards me and I bumped it up. There, Emma jumped up and spiked it down . . . except, she aimed it wrong.

* * *

**A/N**

**Uhoh! Emma . . . oh boy! Nessie comes home in the next chapter . . . suspense. =p Only a few more months until Eclipse! I can't wait! The Lightining THief comes out presidents day so I'm looking forward to that too! Anyway, I'm so happy . . . . so you know how I said that I had my music thing (Solo and Ensemble) coming up . . . well it was today. I got a Superior for my trio, a Superior for my quartet and I'm still waiting for my solo. YAY!!! I'm so happy. Luv you all guys. See that little button down there. . . .click it. You know you want to . . . cliack it! =p**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	14. Textbook Inventory

Chapter 14:

Textbook Inventory

The ball sailed over the net and landed right in Chris's . . . painful _area_.

"OW!!" he said as he collapsed on the floor in agony.

For some reason, we all cracked up.

The boys stared at him, mental pain and sympathy in their eyes. Yet, they were still filled with humor and some were chuckling.

"Come on Chris!" Hannah called. "Don't be such a prissy" she taunted.

The boys got the idea. Don't mess with the girls. Chris got up slowly and moved to the back of the court. The game continued on. We won, 25 to 20. I headed back to the lockers and changed quickly before the coach got out her loud speaker again.

"Who's athletically challenged?" I teased as Jake and I walked to the parking lot.

"Bella" Jake answered and I had to laugh.

My mom couldn't play sports for her life . . . or couldn't.

"Jake, Ness! Tomorrow after school! Bring hiking gear!" Jack yelled as he left the school lot.

The parking lot was a rush of cars trying to get out. We headed our car and got in quietly.

"Chris hates Emma now" Jake informed me and I cracked up.

We drove home mostly in silence. I was too tense to say anything. Would my dad find out?

"Nessie, breathe, you're turning blue" Jake informed me.

I let out the breath and gasped for air. I hadn't even noticed I was holding it in.

"Ness, relax. Everything is going to be fine" he assured me.

I just nodded, not trusting my voice. I was already a pretty good liar and it normally didn't bother me _that _much but I had just made up with my dad and a detention plus getting sent to the Principal's Office . . . that was big. And on the first day of school?! What was I supposed to say? "Hey dad, I got a detention today, Jake punched a guy, we got sent to the principal's office and I lied making Carlisle come in instead of you and mom. Can I hang out with friends tomorrow after school?" He would probably shoot me. I parked in the garage and turned the car off, my shaking hands rattling the keys.

"Nessie" Jake said as he grabbed my face. "It's going to be okay" he breathed.

His scent relaxed me. On top of that, he leaned in and kissed me passionately. My worries evaporated. I even forgot what I was worried about. He pulled away slowly and hugged me.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks" I said.

I happened to glance inside the car and saw the piles of books.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "We have to get lockers tomorrow" I said as I pointed to both of our stacks.

He chuckled.

"Let's get inside" he said as he opened the door.

We grabbed our bags, our millions of books, and trudged inside. My legs wobbled at the weight of the books.

"Nessie! How was your . . . oh!" Esme said as she fluttered to my side and helped me with the books.

She took half the load.

"Thanks" I got out as I began to climb the stairs.

I was strong because of being a half vampire . . . but I wasn't that strong. How do kids survive like this? You know how this felt? It felt as if you had to carry 3 adults up a staircase. Let me tell you . . . not fun. I finally got to my room. I kicked the door open and dropped all my books in front of my desk. They landed with a _Thump!_ shaking nearby objects. I collapsed on my bed, gasping for air. Esme placed the books down carefully and organized mine.

"Wow, that's . . . a lot of books" Esme said sympathetically. "I'll make you guys some lemonade" she said as she flittered downstairs.

Jake walked in and plopped down next to me.

"Heavy?" he said with a chuckle.

I slapped his arm and sat up.

"Here, help me see if I forgot something" I said as I flipped through the information sheets my dad gave me. "Aha! Text book inventory!" I said as I got it out.

On one side were all my textbooks and on the other were Jake's

"Here, read me off the names and I'll tell you if I have them" I said as I handed him the list and sat down on the floor.

"Nessie . . . um why?"

"Why what? Oh! Because if I forgot something my dad will go on and on about being irresponsible and that I'm in a school now and so on" I explained and we both shuddered.

Dad's speeches were so long! His longest one was almost 24 hours. Every time we tried to fall asleep, he would catch us and wake us up by slamming something. I sat down next to the books and turned all the spines toward me.

"Okay . . . um, For Language : The Elements of Literature, The Elements of Poetry, The Entire Shakespeare Collection, Webster's Dictionary and Thesaurus" he said in a Brittan accent.

"Check, Check, Check, Check, Check" I said with a laugh.

"Okay, AP Calc Textbook, workbook and Exam Prep book"

"Check, Check, Check"

"Introduction to Art and your . . . art binder?" he asked.

"Check check. An art binder is what they call those big art sets with a million shades of crayons, markers, colored pencils and so on" I explained.

"Oh. Um . . . Government Text book, Economy Textbok" but I interrupted him when I started laughing so hard I fell and knocked down some books.

"Textbok?" I said as I cracked.

"It says textbok" he said in his defense as he showed me the sheet and pointed to the word. I just cracked up harder.

"I meant Text_book"_ he said emphasizing on the book part.

I finally calmed down, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Okay, go"

He cleared his throat theatrically. "Hmm . . . Government Textbook, Economy Text_book,_ Government and Economy workbook and fill-in dictionary"

"Check, Check, Check, Check, Check"

"Finally, Biology Text book, Lab book and discussion book"

"Check, check, check!" I said as I got up happily. "Done!"

He chuckled.

"Your turn"

He picked me up and carried me to his room. All his books were sprawled on his floor.

"Simple" he said as he sat me down. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5 . . ." he went on counting. "16!' he finally said making me jump.

"16?"

"Count how many textbooks are on my sheet" he said smugly.

"No way"

I counted and sure enough, he should have 16 books . . . and I could've . . .and all the . . . check, check, check . . .ugh!

"Done" he said simply as he walked out toward the smell of fresh lemonade and fresh baked cookies.

I shook my head and smiled as I followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey guys! So, how was your day?" Esme said as she gave us a plate of cookies with lemonade.

"Great! We—" but I stopped as I heard the garage open.

I paled and tried to swallow the cookie that was now stuck in my throat. I drank some lemonade and finally forced it down.

"You were saying honey?" Esme said.

"Huh? Oh . . . yeah . . . umm . . . we had a great time, made lots of friends" I said.

I felt like I had rocks weighing me down. I checked my pockets and was surprised to find a paper in my back pocket. I took it out and nearly fell out of my seat. My eyes got wider as I reread it.

**Detention** **Notice**

I slipped in back into my pocket quickly. I drank the rest of my lemonade and ate a cookie in the attempt to calm down. I had to clear my mind or I was dead meat. When Esme turned, I mouthed '_don't think'_ to Jake. He nodded quickly but with a smile.

"Nessie?" my mom called as she walked in.

I thanked my lucky stars our school got out 15 minutes before them.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" I said as I hugged her.

"Great! How was yours?! You have to tell me, come on!" she said as she lead me to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Hey squirt!" Emmett called out to me.

That was my new nickname according to Emmett. In my defense, I wasn't _that_ short.

"Nessie! I love the outfit!" Alice said with a laughed as she ran over and tackled me with a hug.

"Thanks" I said to Alice nervously. I hoped he wouldn't notice but . . . how couldn't he?

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Did you wear that skirt to school all day?" my dad said from the door way.

_'No, I just took off my leggings now because I got hot. You guys may never get hot but I do'_ I thought to him.

He stared at me expectantly for a while.

"Answer me young lady" he said sternly.

"I did!" I said and tapped my forehead.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm blocking you. I didn't want him to know all about your day before me" my mom explained with a chuckle. "He's just still miffed that I can do that"

I let out a sigh of relief but tried to cover it up with a chuckle.

"I said: No, I just took off my leggings now because I got hot. You guys may never get hot but I do" I repeated out loud. _Please swallow it. PLEASE!!_

My dad looked at me skeptically and I could already see in his eyes he didn't believe me. He turned his eyes to Jasper quickly but I caught it . . . and when his eyes turned back to me, they were filled with anger and a tad of disappointment . . . Uhoh.

* * *

**Uhoh! Nessie's gonna get caught. Things are heating up!**** Sorry the updates late. All my files got erased from my computer on tuesday and then again yesterday! Uhg. . . my hands are so sore from typing this so quickly but it's worth it. Since my computers messed up, this chapter _might_ look weird so my apologies. The Lighting Thief came out yesterday! I can't wait to go see it. Oh! Before I forget, I know it is sometimes hard to keep up will all the info so I'm posting info like story sceudles and pics on my profile. I hope you have an sweet Valetine's Day. I already have a valentine . . . do you?? Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	15. Jealousy

Chapter 15:

Jealousy

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" he said getting angrier with every syllable.

Everybody turned to him in surprise except for Alice who looked like she was having a vision. He didn't notice everyone else. His eyes were locked with mine . . . and they were not happy.

"Yes daddy?" I asked softly.

He started trembling and I could tell it was from the anger. He pinched the bridge of his nose and I backed into Jake who put his arms around me.

"Edward. What is wrong?" Esme asked as she walked over to Edward.

"Yes Edward. Why are you so angry" mom said as she grabbed his hands and took them off his face.

His eyes were nowhere near pleased.

"You . . . lied" he said looking straight at me.

I shrunk into Jake's chest as everyone turned to me.

"It's my fault" Alice suddenly said and I looked at her incredulously.

She was actually taking the blame?

"How is it _your_ fault Alice?"

"Because I told her that you must always make a good fashion statement when you go to a new school and she was only following what I said. Edward, come on. She needs to wear fashionable clothes. You have no problem with what I wear. Why with Nessie?"

"Because she's my DAUGHTER Alice"

"Yes, but you are treating her unfairly" she concluded.

He looked at her and then back at me. Finally, he stalked off toward the door. My mom followed after him. She hugged him before he left the house and he calmed down. She whispered something and then kissed him.

I turned away . . . I already had a fait amount of images that I didn't want. After a couple minutes, Emmett cleared his throat. Thank god! We're still here you know. They walked back to us and sat on the love seat. Jake sat on a chair with me on his lap. Everyone else filled up the couches.

"We'll talk later" dad whispered as I sat down.

I pretended I didn't hear him and curled into Jake's chest where he draped his arms around me, hugging me to his body, warm heat radiating off him.

"So Nessie, tell us about your day" my mom said enthusiastically as if nothing had happened.

"Well it was okay. Some teachers were cool. Others were . . . bothersome—"

_"*cough*_ Mr. Pay *_cough*" _Jake interrupted.

My heart did somersaults when I thought about Mr. Pay. I subconsciously slid deeper into Jakes lap, hiding my pocket. I tried to laughed along with him.

"Mr. Pay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah he's our government teacher and he has the most monotone voice in the whole world! It was so boring" Jake explained

"Anyway," I said changing the subject quickly "We made a few friends. Dorothy and her boyfriend Chris, Emma and her boyfriend Matt, Chloe and her boyfriend Jack, Hannah and her boyfriend Thomas, Nicole and her boyfriend Ethan and then Maddie, Lily, Josh and . . . Mike" I said with a laugh.

Jake started trembling and I saw his eyes narrow.

"Down boy, down" I joked as I patted his head.

He rolled his eyes but otherwise calmed down.

"Mike?" my mom asked.

"Hahaha, yeah he's this kid in some of my classes—"

"Who obviously doesn't understand that she's my _girlfriend_" Jake said sourly.

"Hey, I thought you weren't . . . " I trailed off to save I'm the embarrassment.

"I thought you weren't either"

"I'm not"

"Really? You should've seen the way that blonds shirt made her look" he said with a faraway look.

Now it was my turn to get jealous. My face turned red with anger and I slapped Jake's arm, not hard though.

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, you're so not j—" but I cut him off.

"So mom, how was your day?"

"What were you going to say Jake?" Emmett asked as he leaned forward enthusiastically, eyeing me evilly.

"I was going to say that Nessie was sooo not —"

"Joyful" I finished, elbowing him in his rock hard abs.

"Joyful . . . " Emmett mused and I just rolled my eyes and glared at Jake again.

He just smiled down at me and my anger dissolved.

"How many classes do you have with Jacob" my dad asked.

I decided to mess with him.

''Well, there's Language and Calc—" Jake caught on.

"And Technology and Government"

"And free period and lunch of course"

"And Biology and gym last" Jake ended as we ticked them off on our fingers.

"So I guess that makes . . . 8!" I said and laughed as I saw my dad's eyes bulge.

"I have to call the school" he muttered.

At that, Jake and I cracked up, shaking on top of each other.

"No worries dad, we only have 5" I said but his eyes still bulged.

"Dad, how many classes do you and mom have together?" I asked accusingly.

"That's different"

"No, it's the same . . . how many?"

"All" he murmured.

"What? Repeat that a little _louder_ please"

"All" he said a bit louder.

"All what?" I said enjoying that for once in a long time, I could mess with my dad and get away with it.

"All of them!" he finally said loudly. "All of my classes"

"Ah" I said and put on a thoughtful face.

"So . . . Mike has the hots for you?" Emmett said while grinning.

I grimaced but nodded.

"Ha, another Mike . . . is he blond?" Alice asked.

"Yeah"

"Annoying?" my mom asked.

"Definitely" Jake and I answered at the same time making us laugh.

"Wow, what coincidence" mom said. "Looks like Edward needs to give you some tips on jealousy, huh Jake?" my mom said making him narrow his eyes and shake his head.

"I'm not jealous" Jake persisted and I smiled as I saw the adorable ways his eyebrows scrunched when he got mad or frustrated.

"Oh, right, you're invidious" she said.

"Yes!" Jake exulted.

We all started laughing.

"What?"

"Jake, you know invidious is a synonym of jealous right?" I said as I laughed.

He blushed a deep red.

"Yeah" he stammered. "I know, I was just humoring you guys" he said.

Uhuh. Right.

"So mom, how was your day?"

"Boring . . . well, not totally at least" she said as she rubbed circles on my dad's leg.

"Ugh!! I meant school wise mom!" I said.

"As I said, boring" she said as she eyed my dad.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Ugh. Get a room!

Right at that second, Carlisle walked in and they quickly separated.

"Hi Carlisle!" I said.

He turned and smiled but there was a warning in his eyes. I got up and a paper fell out of my right back of my pocket. CRAP!! I bent down and quickly picked it up, stuffing it back in my pocket. I already knew it was the detention again.

"DETENTION?!?!" my dad yelled loudly causing me to jump.

Holy. Freaking. CRAP!!

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry about the late update _again_! I'll try to update on Fridays but it just gets so hectic, I can't seem to be able to. I saw the Lightning Thief yesterday. It was a good movie. It's nothing like he book though, that was a bit dissapointing . . . I mean, I didn't even really see Ares or Mr. D but whatev. So . . . how to you like it so far? Nessie got off sort of easy but now it looks like things are bad again. I'm evil, I know. I was going to maybe not make Edward know until later but then it came to me . . . the detention fall out of her pocket and somehow Edward finds out (Carlisle's already home) Both of them are really jealous, that's gonna be fun to play with. Anyway . . . tell me what you think. I'm really excited because I have a basketball game tomorrow. Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	16. Crushed Phone

Chapter 16:

Crushed Phone

I blocked my thoughts immediately.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what is in your back pocket?!" he yelled at me as he got up.

I stared wide eyed. "A paper" I answered.

"Specifically"

"A yellow paper with letters" I added.

"Renesmee!" he yelled as he stormed over to me.

I walked back in pace with him. I wasn't scared but I knew it was better to keep a safe distance from dad when he was like this.

"Edward" Carlisle called.

Everyone else was frozen, staring at us.

"Carlisle . . . why are you blocking me?" he said as he spun towards grandpa.

"Edward, calm down so we can talk this through rationally"

"Carlisle . . . do you know something I don't!?" he yelled, accusing his dad.

"Edward" Carlisle said sternly. "You will not talk to me like that. I said we would talk this through calmly and rationally. Go to my office right now" he ordered.

"No. What do you know? What happened?!" he said turning to me in rage.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled.

I was surprised, I had never heard Carlisle yell at my dad.

"I said my office. NOW!!" he ordered.

Edward gave me a hard look and ran upstairs.

"I'm so sorry grandpa" I whispered as I hugged him.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, your dad needs to learn to control his anger. Now come, we have to talk to him, both of you" he said looking at us.

I sighed but nodded. Carlisle started heading up. I was going to follow when I remembered something.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, still slightly shocked.

"A couple of friends were going hiking tomorrow and I was wondering if Jake and I could go" I asked.

I knew this wasn't the best time to ask but if I asked after our _'_chat', they would definitely say no.

"Nessie . . . " she began but was cut off by my dad.

"RENESMEE!!" he yelled and I grimaced.

He was mad. Really mad.

"Go. Talk it out with your dad and then you and I have to talk" she said and I groaned.

I had to explain twice and everything else . . . ugh! I should've just stuffed that stupid detention in my backpack instead of leaving it in my pocket.

"Come on Nessie" Jake said, waving me from the stairs.

I danced over to him. Together, we walked up to Carlisle's office. On our way up, I realized my dad had used my full name almost six times in one day. That's more than he normally does in a few months sometimes. Wow. Talk about anger management.

I quickly slipped the detention from my back pocket into the sleeve of my shirt. That would probably be better. We finally stopped in front of Carlisle's office. I could hear them inside. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine" Jake promised.

I shook my head.

"Trust me" he said as he lifted my chin and kissed me passionately.

"Come on" he said as he pulled back.

I nodded, squeezed his hand tightly and took a deep breath. Then I opened the door. Carlisle was sitting behind the desk, waiting patiently. When our eyes met, they were filled with compassion and understanding. Then my eyes turned over to my dad who was sitting in the chair next to Carlisle. His eyes were the exact opposite. They were filled with anger and accusation. I quickly looked away.

Slowly, Jake led me to the other chair. He sat in the chair and I sat on his lap, leaning back as he wrapped his arms around my waist. My dad glared at his arms as if he were going to rip them off. We all stayed quiet for a second.

"So . . . " I began.

"A Detention Renesmee?!" 7th time. " Seriously?" he said as he got up "On the _**first day of school**__**!!!"**_he yelled at me.

I just played with Jake's hand, not looking at his eyes.

"Edward, calm down" Carlisle ordered in a calm voice.

Dad huffed and paced for a couple more seconds before he finally sat down angrily.

"So . . . " I said again.

My dad just growled this time.

"So, we obviously need to talk" Carlisle said.

"Okay, let's talk" my dad said angrily. "Renesmee" 8th time "what is in your back pocket?" my dad asked me.

"Umm" I said as I patted both my pockets, a tad bit smug. "Nothing"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" 9th time. Wow, that's a new yearly record "Don't lie to me" he yelled.

"Nessie, you really shouldn't lie to him" Carlisle said.

I suddenly got the feeling I was in therapy. Carlisle was the shrink, Jake was the support and me and my dad had the issues.

"Dr. Car—" I started but started laughing.

I really just saw Carlisle as my therapist! With the clipboard and all.

"Sorry" I said as I caught my breath. "Carlisle, I'm not lying, I have nothing in my back pocket" I said matter a factly.

They both sighed. Well, my dad more like growled.

"Nessie . . ." Carlisle said.

"I'll prove it" I said as I got up.

I turned around and emptied my pockets. All that came out was lint. Everybody stared at the lint incredulously.

"See, I wasn't lying, it's not in my pocket" I said and could've just slapped myself for giving it away.

"So then where is it" my dad said, struggling to keep his voice normal.

"Where's what?"

"The Detention, what else!" he yelled.

"Oh, I believe that is in my shirt sleeve, yeah, here it is" I said trying to make a joke out of it as I curled my hand around it.

"Carlisle, I want to know 1 thing, did you know?" My dad asked.

Carlisle looked at me for a second before he answered.

"Yes, we were going to tell you when I got home" he admitted.

My dad sighed angrlily and nodded curtly. We? When did _we_ plan that? Carlisle gave me a glance that dared my to contradict.

"How did you know?" my dad asked.

I looked down at my detention and saw it was Mr. Pay's. That meant . . . !!

"He knew because he was called when we—I mean I" I was trying to leave Jake out of this "got a detention. It's school policy for all 1st detentions" I said.

Both of them turned to me. My dad was skeptical and Carlisle was a bit disappointed._ What?_ I asked with my eyes mostly to him. He shook his head slightly and turned back to Edward.

"Dad, look, it really wasn't my fault. The class was sooo boring and it was so hard to pay attention" I explained.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, I got this for doodling on my binder" I said as I handed him the detention.

He looked it over and seemed surprised.

"It's really the teacher. I also got one from him" Jake spoke for the first time showing my dad his detention.

He had been mostly comforting my in a non vocal way. But now . . . that was just plain stupid.

"You got on too? Maybe I should start going there and keep an eyes on you two" he said as he read Jake's.

"NO!!" we both yelled at the same time.

My dad seemed to find it humorous and cracked a smile for the first time in the past minutes. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You fell asleep?" he asked Jake.

"No! I was . . . dozing. I wasn't actually sleeping but that dude just hates new students" Jake argued. I laughed.

"You two both better start paying attention or you're both going to be in big trouble I—" but he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Who could that be?

_"Hello? Mr. Edward Cullen?"_ Asked and all too familiar voice.

Possibilities. Uhoh! No! No! Please no!!

"Yes, this is him"

_"Oh! Good, good. This is Mr. Campbell, the principal of Lion Pride. I wanted to call and personally apologize"_ he said.

"Apologize, for what?" my dad asked turning to me.

I had my fingers crossed behind my back and Jake had his crossed within mine.

_"For the mix up that there was today. As you probably already know, Renesmee C. Cullen and Jacob E. Black were sent to my office today" _NO!! My dad glared at us, his eyes bulging, his hand nearly crushing the phone. _"The numbers got confused and we accidentally called in their relative to my office, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm calling, as I mentioned before to personally apologize for the mix-up. I promise it will never happen again" _he finished.

Why? Why couldn't it just work? Why did Mr. Soup have to call. WHY??? I groaned and leaned into Jake who kissed me soothingly.

"No . . . it's okay. I understand and I'm _positive_" he said nearly killing us with his eyes. "that it won't happen again. I would also like to personally apologize for their atrocious behavior which got them sent into your office. I will have a very **firm**" Uhuh, not good "_talk_ with them. Thank you Mr. Campbell. Have a good afternoon"

"_You too Mr. Cullen. Goodbye" _he responded. The line was cut off with a _click_ right before the tiny phone finally gave away and was crushed in dad's hand.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Oh!! Nessie's in huge trouble now. Edward is mad. He was calming down and now thianks to . . . possibilite =p . . . he a wound up again. Watch your back Nessie. =p. I have huge state-wide tests coming up so updates might be a little off these next few weeks. I updated today though! So, what do you think? Tell me and I will lift the curse I have now placed on you. Every time you sit down, a chair will shock you. Mwahahahahaha!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	17. Punishment

Chapter 17:

Punishment

I breathed in slowly. I knew there was no getting out of this one. My eyes flickered to the pieces of phone on the floor. He was mad again . . . possibly more mad then before.

"Correct" he said in a deadly tone.

"What?"

"I said, correct, I'm mad again and definitely more than before!" he started yelling.

Right now, I didn't doubt the expression, looks can kill.

"All 3 of you obviously weren't telling me something. He said _got sent to my office_ not _got a detention_. I didn't hear that part anywhere!" he yelled at us.

Jake grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I knew he was comforting me but I also knew he wasn't exactly jumping for joy either.

"We _did_ get a detention, as you saw. Why would we fake that?" I asked.

"Okay, you got that one but what did you get sent to the PRINCIPALS OFFICE FOR!!! ON YOUR FIRST DAY!!!" He yelled at us, standing up and knocking down the chair.

"Edward, calm down son. This is not acceptable behavior" Carlisle said sternly.

"Why did you lie to me Carlisle? I thought I could trust you" Edward said and I knew by Carlisle's face that it was a low blow.

I should've never gotten him mixed into this.

"I did so to prevent this" he said as he gestured to my dad, the chair and the phone.

"Now sit and let us explain" Carlisle said calmly though I could hear the slight order ringing in his voice.

My dad gave up with an angry huff and sat down.

"So, what did happen then?" he asked.

I was about to begin when I saw Jake shake his head.

"Really blood—Edward, it was my fault" he said.

"We were walking really to nowhere in particular, still trying to decide where to go for Free Period when suddenly this Jock with a football sweater and greasy black hair comes up and says ''Hello, are you new?'' to Nessie, completely ignoring me" Jake said. "She introduces us but then . . . " Jake started trembling.

"He asks her to come round his place so they can have _fun_ and grabs her arms. She calls him a pervert and we turn to leave when he calls her, grabs her, spins her and kisses her. So, I did the only plausible thing I could do . . . I punched him off" Jake explained.

"YOU WHAT!!!" my dad said as he shot up.

Hello! I was sexually assaulted and all he cares about is that Jake saved me by punching a guy?

"Hey, I didn't even punch that sissy _that_ hard. He just flew into the lockers and broke his nose, bit of blood, that's it"

"That's it?! THAT'S IT?!?"

"Um, yeah dad. So we got sent to Mr. Soup's—Campbell's office and that's when the numbers got mixed up and . . . yeah" I said as we finished explaining.

My dad stood up slowly and turned to us.

"You can forget about TV, computers and your phones for a month" he said as he out his hand out for our phones.

"WHAT!!" I yelled.

"Bloodsucker, that's crazy! What else are we supposed to do"

"That reminds me, you guys may not be together for a week except in school. You come home and you separate until you leave in the morning. No contact what so ever" he continued.

"Dad! That is so not fair!"

"And you can kiss your little hiking trip tomorrow goodbye too" he said.

"NO!!!!" We both yelled.

"This is totally unfair!" Jake said.

"Now go to your rooms" he ordered.

"But—"

"NOW!!" he yelled and we ran off.

On our way out, he grabbed our phone from our pockets.

We started to turn when:

"If you turn and argue, it's 2 months"

We stomped off towards our rooms, this is crazy! I went to my room and started my homework angrily. 1 detention. That's it. 1 and I was already grounded! Jeez.

"Hey Jake I—" but I realized he was probably in his room.

"UGH! This is so no fair!" I said.

I went over to my closet and went to my secret cabinets in the e back. There, I grabbed a new phone. I lost all my contacts but I already memorized all the numbers.

_Hey Jake! Pick up 1 of your phones!'_ I wrote on a sheet.

I went by his room and slipped it in, knowing my dad was probably listening for me. I pretended to go to the bathroom and then headed back to my room and grabbed my phone as I sat down on my bed and worked the tons of homework I had. It's not that it was hard, I breezed through it, it's just it was long. Something vibrated next to me making me jump.

_Hey Ness, this sucks. How r u? I'm bored working on stupid Language essay _he texted.

_Hey Jake! This really sucks, I know. If u go online, there are a lot of ideas if you need them_

_We can't go online_

_I know_

_=D_

I heard someone coming upstairs and recognized it as moms. Ugh! Our little _talk_.

_Hey Jake, moms coming, probably wants to talk, don't txt 4 a while or until I txt you back. Luv ya! Bye._

I sent it quickly and stuffed my phone under my pillow and continued working on my essay. I was just about . . .done! Ha! I shoved it aside, checked it off my planner and continued onto Calc homework. I began it right when mom walked in.

"Hey mom" I said glumly as I looked up. "You don't have to say it 'cause I know what you're here for"

"Actually, you don't. I said we were going to talk but . . . the whole family heard your little . . . talk with your dad" she said as I cringed.

"I'm not going to bother you about it anymore but just try not to get in trouble okay honey? I know it's tough the first day but try" she said as she stood to leave. "Oh, if you leave your phone under your pillow, it might be crushed" she said as she left leaving me open mouthed.

I continued with my homework knowing it was going to be a long day. I was determined to see Jake though. It turns out, I didn't even have to. About an hour later, he climbed into my room, his backpack in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

"Doing my homework" he said as he sat down next to me.

"I love you Jake" I said as I leaned on him.

"I love you too Nessie" he said as he kissed my head. "If someone comes, knock me off the bed" he said.

"What? I wouldn't do that" I said in surprise.

"Fine, I'll knock myself down" he said with a laugh.

We spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework and organizing all of our stuff. Around the time we finished, Esme called "Dinner! Come on Nessie, come on Jake!"

He snuck back to his room, dropped off all his stuff and we met at the staircase. We were assaulted with the sudden smell of baked macaroni and cheese.

"Mmm" I said as I rounded the corner.

My appetite evaporated as I saw my mom and dad sitting at the table, waiting for us.

"Here you go Nessie" she said as she handed me my plate.

I grabbed a cup of soda, grabbed a fork, and sat on the counter, ignoring the seat at the table. Seconds later, Jake joined me. We sat close enough that we were touching. That was good enough for us. We ate in silence mostly. When I was nearly done, I arranged my macaroni so that it spelled **JAKE** I turned and laughed as I saw his arranged to say **NESS. **We laughed and switched plates, eating each other's _creation_.

"Thanks Esme, that was really good" I said as I rinsed of my plate and threw away my cup.

Hands intertwined, Jake and I headed upstairs, ignoring my parents who were still waiting for us.

"Ness, Jake, come over here for a sec" my mom called.

We looked at each other and our looks said the same thing, Oh boy. We walked back slowly, taking out seats once again at the counter.

"Edward?" my mom asked.

My dad clear his throat "Umm . . . so I was—" but mom interrupted.

"We were thinking" she said.

"Yes, we were thinking that it w as unfair to keep both of you separated so that punishment is off" he said as I gasped and leaned closer to Jake. "I also want to apologize for yelling at the 2 of you. It was . . . unjust of me" he said and we just nodded.

We waited for a second before we got up and left.

"Not even a '_thank you' _or a_ 'you're forgiven'_ nothing" I heard dad mutter.

"Thanks!" we yelled as we climbed up the stairs, smiling.

We headed to my room and jumped off the balcony.

"Race you to the river!" I challenged.

"You're on" he said as he phased suddenly.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" I said as we took off.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So . . . what did you think? I couldn't let them get away with it, it was just too good to write. I don't think a simple 'You can't go tomorrow' will stop those to from meeting witht hteir friends . . . maybe it wil . . . hmmm . . . Anyways, I just got back from MPA (Music Performance Assesment) yesterday at about 11:00 pm. iT was awesome. We did great but the bus ride was the best. W were all blinding eachoteher with camera flashes and making whale sound and it was soo much fun. Very big statewide tests this week soo I might skip the update. Sorry. Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	18. Racing, Lockers and a Bit of Ticktack T

Chapter 18:

Racing, Lockers and a Bit of Tick-tack Toe

We stayed mostly around each other, not wanting to separate too much. When I caught sight of the river though, I suddenly jumped to the side and kicked the tree, sending me flying forward. I landed right on the edge of the river, one foot in it.

"I win!" I said as I turned to see Jake running full speed toward me.

"Jake? Jake! JAKE!!" I yelled as he collided into me sending us flying into the freezing river.

"You're mean" I said as I got on his back, all my clothes soaking wet.

I was shivering but his warmth was warming me up quickly. He doggie paddled to the edge where I got off. Once I was down, he shook all his fur, sending water flying towards me.

"Jake!" I yelled as I threw water at him and ran off.

He was behind me, I could hear his paws thundering. I stopped suddenly and jumped up, landing right behind him.

"Too slow!" I laughed as I headed toward the house.

Right when I was about to reach the house, Jake caught up to me. His nose touched my back and I jumped so high I actually caught onto my balcony railing.

"Not funny Jake!" I yelled as I pulled myself up.

"Hilarious" he said as he climbed up beside me, human form though only in shorts.

I took a quick shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. I got out, smelling of grapes and put on my PJ's quickly. I went to my room and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Jake lounged on my bed.

"Jeez, you nearly killed me"

"Technically your half-dead" he joked.

"Nice" I said as I laid down next to him.

We watched TV together and I fell asleep in bliss, snuggled at his side, his arms around me.

* * *

I awoke to bird chirping loudly at my window. I groaned as I sat up. I saw where Jake's form had left in indent and it was still warm but he was gone. Probably in his own room. I got ready quickly, throwing on a quick outfit.

"Nessie! You better change!" Alice yelled through the house.

I laughed and changed into something more Alice appropriate. I then headed to my pile of books. How in the world was I going to get these downstairs? Suddenly, an idea hit me. I ran to the hallway and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. I placed all my books on it and pulled. I got halfway down the hall before I had to stop.

"Nessie . . . what in the world are you doing" Jake asked as he saw my little invention.

"Transporting my books" I said as I tied up the towel and kicked it down the stairs. It bumped down to the bottom and landed with a _BOOM!._ The towel opened revealing all my books with not a scratch on them.

"What happened?!" Esme, Jasper, Alice, Dad, and mom asked as they rushed out.

"Nothing" I said as I grabbed the towel and pulled. "Just transporting my books" I said as I slowly walked backwards toward the garage.

I couldn't see where I was going so I nearly jumped out of my skin when I bumped into Jake.

"Hey, easy, it's just me" he said as he easily grabbed my towel of books and carried it to the car.

"Thank you" I said as I kissed him.

Out moment was interrupted when our stomachs growled. We laughed and headed to the kitchen. Everyone was still watching the spot where the books landed with disbelief.

"What?" I asked. "I have my ways" I said as I put some pop tarts into the toaster and poured 2 glasses of milk.

When they were done I placed them on a plate and headed to the table.

"Here is my wonderful creation" I said as I sat down. "Bon Appetite" I said and laughed.

"Mmm, amazing chef Nessie" Jake complimented as we ate.

When we finished, we washed the plates and finished getting ready.

"Bye everyone!" I said as I headed to the garage. "Bye mom, bye dad!" I added just to stay on their good side.

"Nessie? Isn't it a bit ear—" but we were already off.

"We need to get lockers" I said as I glanced back at the pile of books.

"I agree. Those are way too many books to carry all day" he agreed.

"Is there a detention room or something?" I said as we arrived.

"Maybe, who knows. Let's just get our lockers" he said as he grabbed half of my books and his.

I gracefully grabbed my half and headed after him.

"Excuse me" he said at the office. "Umm . . . we need 4 lockers" Jake asked.

"Okay, you guys can have lockers numbers 356,357, 493, 494" she said as she handed me a slip "Locks are $5 if you want to buy them from the school" she said.

"Thank you" I said as we headed out.

"How are we supposed to find these?" I asked as I walked.

"Well, here is 332 so if we keep walking . . . 349, 350, 351, 352, 353, 354, 355 . . . 356! Found it!" he said as he lowered his books and opened both the lockers. "Fill it up with half your books . . . except Literature of course" he said as he started loading his.

"I totally have to decorate this locker" I said as I loaded it up.

"As long as it's your, it's perfect" he said as he kissed me, pushing me against the lockers.

After a minute, he pulled away but grabbed me since I swayed slightly.

"You have to learn to breathe" he teased as we headed towards our other lockers.

We walked for a while before we found our other lockers. I quickly emptied out the rest of my books, leaving only my sweater, my pencil case and my Literature stuff in my backpack.

"Ugh, come on, to an hour of torture" I said and then remembered something. "Crap! I left my detention on my nightstand . . . and I didn't get it signed . . . you've got to be kidding me" I said as I stamped my foot. "I went through all that yesterday for nothing? Come on!"

"Calm down honey, I got them" he said as he pulled them out of his pack, signed. "Bella did the honors" he answered my unasked question.

"Oh my gosh Jake! You're amazing!" I said as I grabbed them from his hand and kissed him sweetly.

"So I've heard" he said with a chuckle and I playfully slapped his arm.

We wandered around the building until we found a detention room. We went in and sat down smiling. It was a really bland room, completely grey and white but the lady was asleep on her desk. We didn't want to wake her by talking but we didn't want to leave incase she woke up so we ended up playing ticktack toe and Dot-to-Dot for about 45 minutes until the bell rang, effectively waking her up.

"Okay" she said sleepily. "Sign in on the log and leave" she said as she pointed to the clipboard and then laid her head back on the desk.

I signed my name in for Mr. Pay and Mr. Campbell and Jake followed after me.

"Come on, let's explore the wonderful world of Shakespeare" Jake said as he led me to Mrs. Poem's class.

I groaned but let him lead me. We took our seat quickly, keeping our hands intertwined under the table.

"Okay class, hand in your essays" she announced when the late bell rang and we all passed them up.

I took mine out and quickly passed it up. Class after that was pretty boring. We read another section and filled in a couple of worksheets. The bell rang and I saddened.

"Hey, Free Period, I'll be waiting" he said as he kissed me quickly and ducked out of the door.

I sighed but headed to Calc. I passed by my locker and exchanged my books quickly, locking it and heading into class. I headed straight into the back of the class where Emma, Matt, Lily and Mike sat.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down.

"Hey Ness, so, how did your parents take it?" Emma asked.

"Oh boy. Well, my mom didn't care too much . . . my dad . . . well that's a whole 'nother story. He sort of yelled at me for about an hour, and grounded me so yeah, not so great" I explained.

"Oh, your parents are strict. Mine usually just tell me to do better and sometimes the ground me but for a week max. How was detention? Did you go to Mrs. Dunlop's room or . . . ?" Matt asked.

"Detention was really not bad. The lady was asleep the whole time so I just played tic-tac-toe and Dot-to-Dot with Jake . . . it's the only thing we could think of that was quiet and we didn't want to risk leaving" I explained to their incredulous faces.

"You're lucky! You got into Mrs. Dewdrop's class. She always falls asleep" Lily explained.

We laughed but quieted down as Mrs. Subside walked in. I took notes carefully since there was a test tomorrow. Though I knew I would ace it, I still didn't want to maybe get a 98% and have my dad tell me that I shouldn't be getting anything wrong.

When class ended, Lily and I headed to art. Thank god we had a sub today and not Mrs. Reeves. I didn't want to be embarrassed again.

"Okay guys, Mrs. Reeves isn't here today but she told me to tell you that your assignment was to try to remember a landscape your saw in your life . . . from a beach to the mountains and paint it" the sub explained.

The paint was handed out and we quickly started on our project. I painted the mountains that were outside our window. It was a very calming class. Turns out, Lily decided to paint the same thing and when we showed ours to each other, it was like looking into a mirror.

"Wow, that was creepy" Lily said as we put them to dry and left.

"Bye!" I said as I walked toward Mr. Pay's class. Mr. Pay . . . I was going to make him pay for what I went through yesterday.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! SORRY!! I'm sorry for the late update ut the test were huge and I wasn't able to write at all this week. I'm sorry, thank god they're over though. I might not update next week (not certain yet) because I might be gone the whole weekend at Disney so yeah. I'm not sure though. I might update before I leave but we'll probably leave Friday so I don't know. Anyway, what did you think? This was sort of a filler. We're getting to the somewhat bigger part of the story _*hint hint check the title hint hint*_ Uhoh Mr. Pay, you've got Nessie mad . . . not good. OMG!! Did you guys see the preview for Eclipse?? They already released the first one and I was screaming the whole time!! I can't wait till June 30th!! It's gonna be awesome. Well, review and check out the preview, here's a link - .com/ click it or copy and paste in into your address bar. Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	19. Thumbtacks

Chapter 19:

Thumbtacks

I walked in quickly and dropped off all my stuff in my seat. I wasn't a trouble maker normally but I went through hell yesterday so I was determined to make him feel my pain. I was doing the classical. I fished around my backpack and got a handful of thumbtacks. Then, I walked up to his desk and waited. He walked in as the bell rang.

"Okay class, quick warm-up for we have a lot of work to do" he said as he walked to his desk. "Ah, Mrs. Cullen" he asked in a monotone.

"Hello Mr. _Pay, _I just wanted to _apologize _for not paying attention yesterday" I said.

"Ok Ms. Cullen, now take your seat" he said as he began to sit down.

"Take yours" I muttered softly as I flicked my wrist incredibly fast placing all the tacks right after he checked the seat. I hadn't even taken two steps before I heard

"OW!!!!" and heard a _THUMP, _papers flying and Mr. Pay cursing out.

Everyone cracked up like crazy. First of all, it's a pretty funny sight to see a person sit on a tack and second, when a person curses out, they normally turn shades of reds and blues and they scream it really loud. This is exactly the demonstration Mr. Pay gave us.

Everyone was laughing so hard as he cursed out everything in his room. From his chair to his stapler to the photo of his ex-wife! Finally, all his racket attracted administrative personnel. We laughed as the nurse ran in with a syringe but stopped short as she saw Mr. Pay.

She probably thought he was a crazy kid and was going to sedated him. The principal came in to see what was the racket and froze as he saw Mr. Pay as well. Our classroom now had a bunch of administrators just staring at the cursing Mr. Pay. Some students were sticking their heads out of their doors to see what the racket was.

"Mr. pay, please calm down" the nurse said as she closed in on him with the syringe.

"I don't need medication, I need someone to the freaking tacks out of my ***!" he yelled as he turned.

I that, we all cracked up harder. He had 25 thumbtacks stuck to his pants! 25!

"Sir, the bell is about to ring" informed one of the administrators.

"Calm him down and take him to your office" Mr. _Possibilities _ordered the nurse.

She nodded and stuck him with the needle.

"I said I don't need no mebicaton an bu r sooo—"

Seconds later, he collapsed. With the help of the teachers and staff, they managed to carry him away right as the bell rung.

"Oh. My. Gosh! That was hilarious! He had a total mental breakdown!" Hannah said as we left.

"Totally, I didn't even know he was married" Chris said.

"He isn't remember. His _**ex**_- wife screwed him and then stole all his money" Jack said.

"What happened in there?" Jake asked as he caught up to us.

"I'll tell you in a sec." I promised. "bye guys!" I waved as they headed off to class. "Come on" I said as I guided him toward the library.

We went in quietly and walked all the way to the back, sitting on the love seat.

"So, what happened?" Jake asked.

"Okay, well I was pretty pissed off at Mr. Pay for what happened yesterday so—"

"You caused all that?!" Jake asked incredulously.

"Well, I didn't mean to. As I was saying, I was angry so I but some thumbtacks under his chair _as_ he was sitting down. He sat on them and then went totally berserk. He was yelling and screaming and cursing and he turned blue! He cursed out everything. Us, the walls, the desk and even his ex-wife . . . which by the way, in all his screaming he cursed out at how she played him and then stole all his money" I explained laughing.

"Wow, technology was . . . well, really boring in comparison to your class" he said.

We both laughed for a while but then the cranky old librarian hobbled over and told us to be quiet.

"Okay, let's go have lunch" Jake whispered and I nodded quickly.

We walked out of the library and walked toward the cafeteria. On the way there, he passed the infirmary and I couldn't stop from cracking up. Mr. Pay was still sedated but they had him in a gurney upside down and were plucking tacks from his behind.

"You really made him pay" Jake said and I laughed as we walked into the cafeteria.

The smell of Mexican food made my mouth water as banners advertised Mexican Day. I grabbed some fajitas and a water while Jake grabbed chips and salsa and a coke. We paid and slowly walked over to friends.

"Hey guys!" I said as we sat down.

"Hey Neisse, Jake. So, are you guys going to Bears creek tomorrow with us?" Matt asked.

"Ummm . . . yeah" we both said simultaneously.

I turned to him, curious. He mouthed _later_ and I nodded.

"So, how's it going to be? We're going to have to head back and grab our motor cycle but we won't take long. Then, do we meet up at the place or . . . "

"We can all meet up at my house. From there, we'll all head off to Bear's Creek together. You guys better remember to bring hiking gear though" Jack said.

"Where's your house?" I asked.

He quickly ripped out a piece of paper and wrote his address and phone number. I was about to grab it when Matt grabbed it and wrote down his address and number. It went around the whole table until I had everyone's address and number.

"Thanks guys, here's mine" I said as I wrote it all down and showed them.

"Oh, and bring food because after the sun goes down, we'll have a bonfire" Ethan added and we all started talking animatedly about the trip.

It was only the bell that snapped us out of all of our planning. We threw out our lunches and together with Jake, headed to Biology. We took our seats quickly just as the teacher walked in. She put up a PowerPoint and began teaching but we were hardly paying attention.

"So, you're plan on going?" I asked softly.

"So, you're planning on going" he said right back and I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we'll just go home, grab our stuff and sneak out before they get home" I suggested.

"Maybe we should wait until they get home so they see us" he argued.

"Yeah, but once they get home with Alice and dad and all, it'll be nearly impossible to get away" I said.

"Yeah good point, we'll have to be quick then, to be out of _hearing _range by the time the get there. They also can't see us leave" he said and I nodded.

"Okay class, now that you took all those notes on the power point, you can fill in the worksheet for homework" Mrs. Oxlyn said as she passed out a packet.

"Crap, what about homework? We can't do it while hiking and if we do it when we get home, they'll be like '_then what were you doing all this time?'_"I said as I stored the paper and got up.

"Umm . . . maybe we can do some during gym. Then maybe some in the morning . . ." he thought.

"Hey, we'll just figure it out when the time comes" I said as I kissed him quickly and ducked into the locker room.

I changed into the hideous uniform and left the locker room quickly.

"Hey Ness!" Lily called as she jogged over. "You excited for Bear's Creek?" she asked.

"Yeah, I go camping a lot but never really hiking and not with friends so yeah, I'm psyched" I said happily as Jake came out and walked over to us.

"I'm keeping my distance from the coach" he informed us making us laugh.

"Okay guys, basketball day. We have 8 nets and 25 balls, knock yourselves out" he said as he sat down.

"Here's our chance" I said as I went back to the locker room and grabbed my bag.

"You're doing homework?" Thomas and Nicole asked incredulously as I took out my stuff.

"Yeah, that way I don't have to do it when I get home at around 11pm" I explained and they all suddenly ran into the locker rooms and grabbed their stuff.

We made a big circle and all started working on our stuff. We split the Calc, Government and biology part into sections. Everybody would do a part and at the end, we would take their answers and they would take ours. It didn't really make a difference to Jake and I since we already knew all the stuff. When the bell rang, we all packed up our stuff and headed quickly for the parking lot.

"Come on" I said as we jumped in and drove away quickly.

"Okay, we have about 20 minutes so we have to be quick" Jake said as we pulled up to the house.

We walked in normally but I had a slightly grouchy face.

"Hey guys, how was . . . Nessie, are you okay?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Yeah Esme, I'm fine, just upset that I'm going to be stuck doing homework while all my other friends will be at Bears Creek" I said as I went upstairs.

I said it kindly because I thought of Esme almost like a second mother. Once I got to my room, I grabbed a bag and started throwing in gear. I changed quickly, put on my tennis shoes, put up my hair and tiptoed to Jake's room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's just grab some small snacks and we'll leave" he replied as he slung on his backpack.

We tiptoed slowly downstairs. I pushed Jake against the wall as Esme flittered upstairs.

"Come on" I said as we dashed toward the kitchen.

We opened the fridge slowly, flinching at the squeaking. We grabbed two sodas and closed it slowly. We opened the cabinets and went for a bag of Doritos. We grabbed them slowly, flinching again at all the crinkling of the stupid paper. Once it was safely in our backpacks, we ran to the garage. We opened the door and slipped through the smallest crack possible. We jumped on Jake's motorcycle, put on our helmets, secured our bags and sped off into the street.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Sorry again for the late update. I had to work my butt off these last few hours to get these chapters up. I was at Universal this weekend and I got home at around 1am today. It was awesome but I didn't write at all. I did visit my BFFL, Nessie96 though. We went to this Japanese resteraunt where the put food on fire! It was amazing. Anyway, what did you think? I have to say, this chapter was soo much fun to write. I got the thumbtacks idea from a friend and I was laughin as I wrote about Mr. Pay's mental breakdown. Nessie and Jake sneaked out anyway. What will happen when the rest of the Cullen's get home? Will they be discovered . . . who knows??? Anywho, I can't wait for Eclipse!! I keep watching the preview, it's amazing. Once again, the link is - .com You have to watch it if you haven't. It's amazing. Can't wait for next wekk . . . Spring Break! It's going to be awesome! Anyway, hope you liked it. See the little button down there, I triple dog dare you to click it! =D**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	20. Bears Creek

Chapter 20:

Bears Creek

Riding with Jake was amazing! We would got so fast but the ride was smooth. We had a close call once, when we stopped at a traffic light. It had been red for a while so it was about to turn green when dad raced past us.

"GO!!!" I said as I saw the green light.

We sped off so quick that by the time they turned their heads back again, we were only a mirage. We drove to Jack's house, arriving quickly. There were already a couple of cars in the driveway.

"DUDE!! THAT MOTORCYCLE IS AMAZING!!" Jack said as he ran out to meet us.

"Hey Nessie" he said quickly before he started asking Jake more questions.

"Come on, let's head inside . . . hey Jack, where's your garage . . . I don't think it would be a good idea to leave this out here" I said as I motioned to the bike.

"Yeah, sure, come on. We were waiting for you guys , Josh, Lily and Mike" he said as he helped us wheel it inside.

Once it was safely locked up, we headed inside to meet everyone. They had all completely transformed from stylish clothes to jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoes.

"Hey Nessie!" they greeted.

"Let's begin loading while we wait. Matt, we'll take your car, mine and . . . Ethan's" Jack said as we grabbed the stuff.

There were blankets, thermoses, hiking gear, food and a radio. We split up the stuff and started to load up the cars. Lily came and helped us as soon as she parked. Right as we finished, Josh and Mike arrived. We loaded up their stuff and climbed in. I was with Jake, Jack, Lily and Maddie. Dorothy, Chris, Mike, Emma and Matt went in Matt's car. Nicole, Hannah, Thomas, Josh, Chloe and Ethan piled into Ethan's car. Once everybody was in, we took off. I checked my phone's Bluetooth.

"What are you looking at?" Jake asked.

"I put a Bluetooth attachment camera on the bed in my room. It also has a microphone and speaker so I can hear what's going on and say anything if I have too. I also locked my door. I'm hoping to go with the I'm pissed at you guys for not letting me go so I'm locking myself in my room alibi" I explained while he laughed.

"You are such a little schemer . . . you got that from both of your parents" Jake laughed.

"I did?"

"Yeah" he said and began telling me stories about my parents from when they first met. " When your dad left your mom, she came to me and I helped her and became a really close friend to her. When he came back _*cough* _she rescued him_ *cough* _he thought I was too dangerous and wouldn't let her come see me.

Still, she would _sneak out _when he wasn't there or something so once, when he left hunting, he had Alice kidnap Bella and keep her under vigilance at all times so she wouldn't go see me. Of course, I rescued her at school but . . ."

We spent the whole ride there talking, Jake mostly telling me stories about my parents.

"Here it is" Jack said as he stopped. "Grab your stuff"

We unloaded just as Ethan and Matt arrived. We put on our backpacks and followed Jack through the woods. I fell more than once but Jake caught me most of the times.

"Hey Jack! Hold up for a minute!!" Ethan yelled from behind us, they had fallen behind about half and hour ago. We laughed but waited as they all caught up to us.

"We're almost there" Jack said right as we broke through some trees. "Welcome to Bears Creek"

I gasped at the beauty. This was gorgeous! There was grass and blooming wild flowers despite the cold weather. This all lead up to a huge clear blue lake and a waterfall. The rocks leading up to the waterfall top were blooming with plants too. The sun was even slightly shining through. The rocks weren't brown and ugly but a beautiful whitish beige.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Jack said as we walked in.

"Amazing doesn't cover it" I said as we set our bags down on an especially big rock. "It's beautiful. I've only seen 1 thing that's more gorgeous than this"

"What?" Jake asked behind me.

"You" I murmured as I leaned into him.

I heard him chuckled as he draped his arms around me. We all changed into our bathing suits and jumped in. There was a rope tied to a tree. We swung on it and then freefell into the lake. Surprisingly, it was warm!

"This makes no sense! That water's warm!" I exclaimed as we swam.

"I know, this place is magical" Lily said.

"You've been here a lot?" I asked.

"Sort of. This is the only season when it's nice. Every other time, it's humid, sticky and buggy or freezing cold. You chose a good time to move here" Lily said as we took a dive.

After a couple of hours, he got out and dried off, putting our clothes on top of our bathing suits. We put on our shoes and climbed up the waterfall. We got out of the clouds and sat on the edge, watching the sunset. I laid with Jake, completely relaxed and happy.

"Nessie?" someone called.

"Huh? Who called me?" I asked.

"Not me" everyone said.

I looked down at my pocket and sighed.

"I'll be right back" I said as I went into the woods and opened up the Bluetooth screen.

"Nessie? Please open up" It was my mom. "Nessie??"

"Mom, please just leave" I said into the receiver and heard it being said out loud.

"Nessie . . . you sound bad . . . are you crying?"

"NO! Mom, just please go away!" I said.

"Ness . . ."

I didn't even answer, I needed her to leave. I connected the ear piece with receiver and walked back to Jake.

"She's still there I think" I said.

"Ness . . . " after that I heard fading footsteps.

"Gone!" I said in relief.

We watched the sun finish dipping beneath the horizon before climbing back down. We started up a fire and it immediately lighted up the whole clearing.

"Food!!" Jack yelled and we all laughed, grabbing the food from our bags.

The bonfire was huge. There was hotdogs and hamburgers along with chips, Cheetos, Doritos, dips, cookies and lots of soda. We all sat on our towels and blankets around the bonfire and ate. We laughed, while we ate, occasionally choking. Eventually, they asked about Jake and I. We told them our stories, adding a few extra detail here and there and taking out a couple.

Eventually we asked them about their lives. Most of them had grown up here along with their parents, grandparents and great-grandparents. Lily had moved from France and Thomas from Italy. They told us about the places and urged us to visit though I wasn't really keen on the idea of visiting Italy. They promised to bring pictures to school on Monday and show us.

"We should start to leave" Jack said. "It's getting pretty late and we still have a long walk/ride home" he said. We all nodded sullenly and began packing up our stuff.

"We have to come back again someday" I said to Jake as he strapped up my bag.

"Definitely. It was an amazing day" he agreed.

We grabbed our remaining stuff and began the trudge home. The only problem, it was dark. Everyone walked fine but me, I tripped twenty times before I could take my 3rd step.

"come on little klutz" Jake said suddenly sweeping my legs from under me and grabbing my back.

"Jeez Jake, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought I was falling backwards-sideways this time" I said as he carried me. "This is definitely embarrassing" I said as I looked at everyone else up front.

"We'll get there" he said as he began running. Somehow he managed not to get his feet entangled or anything. We caught up to them in seconds.

"Nessie?! Are you okay?" Lily said making everybody turn around worriedly. My face turned tomato red but thankful in the darkness, they most likely couldn't notice.

"Yeah, she's fine. She was just tripping way too many times before her 5th step so I decided it would be safer this way" Jake said as he bumped me up slightly

"Hey" I said as I playfully slapped his arm.

Everybody laughed and continued their walk. Between Jake's rhythmic walk and the warmth coming off of him, I soon felt my eyes dropping. I woke up just as we broke through the trees to the cars.

"Here, let me down" I said, surprising Jake.

"I thought you were sleeping" he said as he let my slip down.

"I _was"_ I emphasized as I put my bag in the trunk.

He chuckled and put his in too before picking me up and sliding me into the car.

"I could do that" I said as I curled up on his chest once he was seated.

"Yes, but you were walking so uncoordinatedly that you would've slammed into the roof of the car" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. "Sleep Ness" he said as I yawned.

I was going to object but found myself drifting off again. When I woke up again, everyone was already unloading the car, including Jake who had me cradled in one arm.

"Here, let me help" I said as I grabbed my stuff. "Bye guys! It was amazing! I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as he walked to the garage and mounted Jake's motorcycle. "Crap!! Mom and Dad!" I said as I took out my phone.

I looked at it but it didn't show anything or produced any sound.

"I guess we're clear?" Jake asked as we rode off.

"No, they know"

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"1, there is no sound at all. No TV, stove, piano . . . nothing. 2, the camera is pointing more towards my dresser, I couldn't see my skirt when I last checked. And 3," I said as I gulped. "The door is open"

His eyes widened and then we both sighed. "This is bad" he said.

"Very bad, especially after yesterday" I said. "Stop!!" I yelled suddenly.

He braked quickly, turning to my quickly.

"They'll hear it easily, come on" I said as I got off.

He nodded, grabbed the motorcycle and easily began to walk home. We left it parked against the wall under his room. He helped me up to my room and then disappeared. I quickly changed into my PJ's and slipped into bed. Seconds later, my door was slammed against the wall and the bright light was turned on.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys!! I got it up on time this time!!! Soo . . . what did you think? I thought of Bears Creek centering around the idea of Edward's/Bella's meadow. They had an awesome camping time and all. Bad part . . . they got caught. And they are in BIG trouble. I couldn't just let them get away with it . . . it was too good of an oppotunity (remember the title Temper _Trip_) Anywho . . . I'm finally one Spting Break!! WOOOO!!!!!! One whole week of nothing school! I will read and write but still . . . major relaxing time! Hey, New moon came out on DVD!!! I already bought it. Watch the eclipse preview. I can't try to but the link because it will erase it but just google it or go to the movie site. Anyway, i'm officially starting a countdown for the premire of the Eclipse**

**Time left - 95 days or 3 months and 5 days. It seems like a lot of time but it will fly. Can't wait!!!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	21. Lucky Doesn't Even Begin to Cover It

Chapter 21:

Lucky Can't Even Cover It

"What?" I said as I got up squinting.

I had actually nearly fallen asleep in that little time. I looked through my nearly closed eyes and saw the figure of my dad at my door. I could faintly see people behind him and I guessed it was the rest of my family. I held back a groan.

"What is it dad?" I said grumpily. "It's . . ." I checked my clock. "1 o'clock in the morning" I yawned loudly.

"Don't try that on me young lady. You snuck out and were out all afternoon and night!" he said.

Yep, I was totally right, they knew . . . now I just have to—

"Dad? Can you accuse me of . . . whatever it is you are accusing me of in the morning . . . you know, around 8 o'clock?" I asked sleepily.

"What is with all the racket?" Jake said as he walked sleepily towards my room. "What now bloodsucker. Do you know what time it is?" he said playing along and smiling slightly at me.

"Both of you snuck out last—well tonight and I know it so stop acting" Dad said angrily.

"Okay dad, I'll go along with this so I can go to bed sooner, where exactly would we go?" I asked.

"Bears Creek . . . where you wanted to go with your friends." He said angrily.

"Dad . . . why would we go hiking and to a lake and a waterfall when it's like 40 degrees and is pouring freezing rain?" I asked.

I think we actually had this one in the bag. I really didn't know if it rained or not. The ground was really mushy when I got in so I'm going on an assumption basis here. Dad hesitated for a second as he looked us over.

"Mom should know, I was pissed at her for not being able to go and then Jack told me we would wait for a warmer day so I just hung out with Jake" I explained.

"What about the camera and the speaker on your bed?" he asked.

"You mean IPod amplifier?" I asked.

"Homework?"

"Done" I said as I grabbed it from my backpack and showed him. "Can I go back to bed now?" I begged.

He looked back and forth between Jake and I for a second before nodding.

"I'm sorry for accusing you" he said sincerely as he turned off the light.

The second he left, I let out a long breath. That was . . . way too close for comfort, let's put it that way. I sighed and let my head fall back. I fell asleep soon after into an uneasy sleep. I woke up again 6am.

I groaned. I knew there was a very slim chance I would fall asleep again. I got ready and headed down slowly. My parent's room was closed and there were a couple thumps so I steered clear. Rosalie and Emmett's room was the same.

"Ugh" I said as I walked down.

I was about to go to the kitchen when I heard voice from inside.

"I don't know Jazz, the vision is really scaring me. I don't know when it will happen. All I know is Edward is going to go too far one of these days and then . . . oh!" she said as put her head down.

I tried to extend my powers. I had mom's shield . . . sort of. If pushed it around someone, then I could read their thoughts like dad that but that's just about all I could do with it . . . and it was hard. I concentrated hard and finally, I felt it pushing away from me and wrapping around Alice. That's when I saw the vision that haunted me for a long time.

_'Edward comes running in the house and begins yelling at Jake' 'Jake and Edward fighting each other' 'Mom and I at a funeral, mom sobbing and I crying'_ and the vision ended.

My eyes widened as my brain tried to process this but I couldn't. My dad and Jake were going to fight one day and someone was going to . . . no! It wouldn't happen. I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed trying to think but ended up falling asleep in my exhaustion.

"Ness, honey, wake up" Jake said as he shook me.

I jumped up awake, nearly scaring Jake right out of his skin.

"Umm . . . yeah. Let me brush my hair and I'll be right down" I said as I got out.

I brushed my hair slowly, my hand shaking. I just . . . I couldn't believe it. I finished getting my hair ready and grabbed my backpack quickly, running down stairs.

"Nessie?" my dad called.

"What?!?!" I said as I jumped and turned at the same time.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Umm . . . y-y-y-e-e-a-h. Just a bit jumpy" I said as I walked to the kitchen.

Jake was already there having breakfast. I grabbed a granola bar and a glass of milk, eating them quickly and running to brush my teeth. Once I was done, I headed down to wait for Jake.

"Ness?" he called and I jumped so high Alice probably could've walked under me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine" I said as we walked out. _'Come on Nessie, get a grip on yourself! It's just a vision. Visions can change'_

I was still sort of jumpy when we got to school but I was better. We went to class quickly, since we were already a bit late.

"Last night we got really lucky" Jake said as we sat down.

"Lucky can't even cover it . . . that lake must have been mixed with liquid luck . . . I'm just never that lucky, it's not possible" I said and he laughed.

"We had pretty good cover evidence though" he said and I laughed.

I knew it was wrong to deceive my parents but I finally had friends, a sort of normal life and they had to loosen up a bit. Language passed way to quickly and I had to leave Jake again.

"See you in a couple of hours" he said as he kissed me and walked out.

I sighed happily and headed off to Calc.

"Yesterday was amazing, huh Nessie?" Matt asked and I nodded.

"It was incredible!" I agreed.

"Yeah, we may be a small town but we have some pretty amazing places" Lily said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I've always lived in small towns and they're always special" I agreed again.

Calc passed quick and so did Art. We were learning about the color wheel so I just took out my sketch pad and began to draw Jake as a wolf. I already knew all there was to know about Art.

When it was time to head to government, I couldn't help smiling. I wonder what would happen now. I walked in and found a lady I had never seen before behind his desk. I headed back with Dorothy, Chris, Jack, Hannah and Maddie and sat down.

"So, where's Mr. Pay?" I asked and they shrugged,

"Hello everyone! I'm Mrs. Hazelnut! Your former teacher, Mr. Pay had a mental breakdown and is currently residing in a psychiatric hospital until he is well so I shall be your sub for the rest of the year! Isn't that just peachy?!" she said happily.

Peachy? Did she seriously just say that? She began teaching and I knew this class was going to be slightly annoying. She talked in a high, shrilly voice and talked to us like we were kindergarteners. It sort of reminded me of a mouse. By the end of class, I was ready to explode with her squeaky voice. Couldn't we get a good teacher?

"Bye guys!" I said as I walked to Jake. "I think Mrs. Hazelnut gave me a headache" I said as I reached him.

"Mr. Pay's sub? Yeah, she talks like a mouse" he said as we walked to the cafeteria.

We grabbed our lunches and headed over to our table.

"So Jake, what did you think of Bears Creek?" Jack asked.

"It was a pretty awesome place" Jake admitted.

"Look, I brought all the pictures you guys wanted to see" Lily said and Thomas also took out some that he had brought.

We spent the whole time just looking at pictures and hearing the stories they had to tell us. By the time the bell rang, I had barely eaten anything but my appetite was gone anyway.

"Ness, you should eat" Jake said as I went to throw out my food.

"Here" I said as I grabbed the granola bar from my plate. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you. I don't want you starving later" he said and I laughed as we headed to Biology.

Mrs. Oxlyn was giving some lecture that I had already learned so I hardly paid her any attention. I took out my sketch book and began to draw the scene from Alice's vision. I hated the vision and it still scared me but maybe if I drew it, I could figure out when it happened. I drew with as much detail as I could but still, when I finished, I still couldn't see anything that would help. I took out Jake and dad fighting to get a clearer image. I looked everywhere, there was nothing. No clock, no calendar. The flowers were the same as they are now . . . everything is the same! I put my stuff away quickly when the bell rang.

"Nessie? You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, fine" I said distractedly.

"Nessie" he said as he pulled me aside against the building. "What is going on?"

"Nothing Jake, It's okay" I said as I went to leave.

"Nessie" he said as he barred my way and lifted my chin making me look into his eyes. "Tell me" he said as he breathed on me making me lose my train of though

"Look, it's no big deal" I gave in as I showed him the first part of Alice's vision.

After I finished showing him, he laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe" he said and I pushed him playfully as we went to gym.

Yet I knew, there wasn't a guarantee that was true.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I got this update in early! Sadly, my Spring Break is over and it's back to school on Monday. Anyways, what did you think? NEssie got big time lucky. Id ecided to give her a break from all the yelling. Then comes Alice's vision, oh boy. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this so just bear with me if things get a little weird. I promise it will make sense later. Okay, check out this song called Alice from the the new movie Alice in Wonderland. My friend showed it to me and I'm addicted. Oh!! I just found out . . . Stephanie MEyer is coming out with a new book . . . _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. _It's a book on Bree, the one Carlisle offered a choice in Eclipse from the newborn army. Any ways**

**Days left till Eclipse comes out: 89**

**Weeks left: 12.7**

**Months left: 3**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	22. Srupid Tangy Punch

Chapter 22:

Stupid Tangy Punch

The next few months were . . . nerve wracking. First of all, I wasn't sure when Alice's vision was going to happen. I was always worried when Jake started to mess with dad and began to hyperventilate when dad was mad at us. That seemed to be very often actually now.

We really tried to stay out of trouble but it always seemed to find us. In school we weren't really doing anything bad but dad was so . . .tight. He would yell at us for no reason. If I lost my keys, he would say I should be more organized. If I got a detention, which I only got one more that also wasn't fair, he yelled at us for about an hour.

If I didn't get a perfect test grade he would yell at me saying that I knew everything the test was one so I was just being lazy. It wasn't fair! I got distracted and circled the wrong one but I knew the answer. The worst was when I got a speeding ticket.

That really set him on the edge. It wasn't fair though. Alice or Edward were normally in the car when they went really quick so they never got caught! It was so not fair. School was becoming a safe haven. Everything was not great but it wasn't terrible. That all spiraled down one day.

"Hey Ness, Jake. There's a dance/party at my house tonight. See, my brother is on the football team. He told me to invite some of my friends if I wanted too. It'll be fun . . . nothing crazy though" Matt asked at lunch.

"Sure" I answered and we started talking about what to wear.

When I got home, I went to my room right away and started my homework, hoping to finish quickly. I went faster than I had ever in my whole life. Luckily, I didn't have much so I finished in about an hour.

"Mom!" I called from my room.

"Yes honey?" she asked.

"Okay, my friends is having a party at his house and lots of my other friends are going and some other people . . .can I _please_ go? I already finished all my homework . . . please??" I begged.

IF she said yes, I could go. If she said she wasn't sure, that meant I had to ask dad. I shuddered at the thought.

"Sure, just don't be home too late" she said and I nodded happily.

"Come on" Alice said as she suddenly appeared in my room and dragged me out. "I have to get you ready. Go take a shower" she commanded once she had locked me in her room.

I rolled my eyes but stripped down and climbed into the shower. I took my time, enjoy the hot water. Once I was done and completely shaven, I got out and went to Alice's closet.

"Here you go" she said as she handed me lingerie.

"ALICE!!!" I screamed. "What in the world am I going to need this for?!?!?!"

"Relax, it's just the way it's made is good for the dress" she said as she took out a purple cocktail dress.

When I put it on and looked in the mirror, I realized she was right. You could see no creases of bumps in the form fitting dress.

"Here" she said as she handed me silver heels.

"Uhh, Alice, not a good idea" I said as I refused them.

"Fine" she grumbled as she took out another pair of sliver shoes but with a smaller heel.

"Better" I said as I put them on.

She put on a sliver necklace with matching bracelet and earrings.

"There, now . . . makeup and hair" she said as she dragged me to her vanity area. "Rose!!"

Rosalie appeared behind me seconds later.

"Would you mind doing her hair?" Alice asked as she began doing my makeup.

I closed my eyes and let them work, letting my mind wander.

"Nessie!" Alice called and I woke with a start. "So, what do you think?" she asked excitedly as she showed me my reflection.

I had to say, I look pretty good. I had on mascara, dark blue eyeliner and purple eyes shadow. I had a slight blush on my cheeks which I didn't think I would really need. I looked down at my nails and saw they were painted too.

"How did you do this amazing job without waking me?" I asked and they squealed.

"Come on, I got Emmett on Jacob duty again. You're perfect Nessie. You be the most beautiful one there" Alice said as she ran off.

I stood up, stretching my tense muscles and moving my stiff neck. I grabbed the purse Alice left on her bed which already had all my stuff and headed to Jake's room.

"Jake? Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah . . . just . . . give me a second" he said as he came out and man was he looking hot.

"You . . . Ness you look . . . amazing" he finally said.

"You look amazing as well" I said as I linked my arm in his and we went down the stairs together.

We stopped once for the picture Alice wanted to take but other than that, continued to the garage.

"Bye mom! Dad! See ya later" I said as I went to our car.

The last thing I heard was "Renesmee! That dress is too short!" before we rode off.

We arrived at Matt's house a couple minutes later and I was awed. His house was almost as big as ours except his looked like a true mansion with pillars and a gate and a fountain and all. What . . . it looks so out of place next to all the small houses around it. The party was already in full swing. There were people dancing in the yard with drinks in their hands. You could hear the music blaring from inside. There were lights and through the front door, you could see people dancing. It seemed like the whole school was here.

We parked on the sidewalk and got out quickly.

"Come on, let's go have some fun" I said as we walked up to the house.

Everyone stared at us as I passed. I got a bit jealous at some of the girls that stared at Jake though.

"Hey Ness! Jake! You made it!" said Matt as he walked out with Emma by his side.

"Yeah, nice party" I said as we went in.

It was pretty awesome. The house was huge so everyone could be dancing or talking and you didn't feel all crowded together. There was a bunch of food that seemed to come in endless supply and a big tub of punch. It took a bit and tried it.

"Wow! That tastes really good. The punch is perfectly sweetened and was like a tang or twist to it" I said as I gave Jake some.

"Wow, that is good" he said as he tried it.

Overall, we had a great time. We would dance, talk and drink punch. That stuff was addicting, it was so good. At some point, I got a bit dizzy but I thought I had just drank too much and danced without eating so we served ourselves some food . . . with punch. We sat down and ate as we watched people dance.

Eventually, we got back on the dance floor just as a slow song started. We danced slowly, our bodies moving in perfect synchronization. I remember looking up into Jake's eyes and leaning in for a kiss. The next thing I knew, I was in a bed upstairs without my dress on and Jake had his shirt and pants off. I felt everything get clearer and clearer.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I jumped out of the bed.

We were drunk! We had gotten drunk. But how . . . the punch! The tangy aftertaste! Crap. And we almost . . . crap! I put my dress on.

"Come on Jake, get dressed, we have to leave" I said as I put my dress on.

I guess my vampire side didn't let me stay drunk. I got completely dressed before Jake started to come back to his senses.

"Nessie?? Why are we in a bed . . . " his eyes widened as he noticed he wasn't dressed.

"We got drunk on that stupid punch" I said as I tried to fix my hair which was crazy.

"Shit!" he said as he grabbed his clothes and began getting dressed. "Did . . . did we?" he trailed off as he blushed and then groaned.

"One, not we didn't. I guess the effects wore off of me because of my vampire side and you because you regenerate. And two, what's wrong—" but I quickly stopped talking and blushed.

Now that he had gotten dressed, there was a noticeable bulge in his pants. He turned around as he finished getting dressed and I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips.

"Come on" I said as I put on my heels.

"Ness" he sighed unhappily.

"Oh! Umm . . . walk right behind me then" I suggested getting redder.

"That'll make it worse" he mumbled.

"Okay, then just walk next to me" I said and he sighed before walking over to me.

"I'll be right behind you" he said in my ear.

I nodded and walked out. We walked down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Hey Ness! Leaving?" Matt asked at the door.

"Yeah, the party was awesome though" I said as we headed out.

Everyone was absorbed in their own thing and they didn't notice us leaving the mansion. We climbed into the car.

"You're dad is going to skin me alive and then make your life hell" he murmured as we drove home.

"Technically, nothing happened, really" I said and I saw him smile slightly.

I glanced at the clock and cursed.

"Crap. It's already 1:30, maybe he will kill us" I said as we parked.

"Do you want to go in through the back since . . . "

"No, I'm fine" he said as he helped me out. "Come on" he said as we went inside.

We headed straight for our rooms but was stopped by dad. Joy.

"Sorry dad, I know it's late, we lost track of time" I said.

He sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

"Renesmee . . . were you drinking?!?!" he asked getting angrier.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So, what did you think? Poor Nessie. She was all stressed out and now this. I really wasn't sure how to take this. I needed to think up something that would get Edward really mad (and it's not being drunk, just saying) and I really wasn't sure what todo. This just seemed a logical thing to do. I thought of the idea but I wasn't sure but I finally decided yes! Don't worry, the climax is coming so don't stop reading or say "Great so now Jake F** Nessie" I said you might be confused but just hold on at least until the next chapter. Sucks though, getting drunk unwantedly and then wake up in bed.**** So, I have a very busy next few weeks but I'm determined to try to stay on track. If my updates are a bit late, I'm sorry. I promise they will never be up later than a SUnday (Which is rare if I even get it on a Sunday) They set the release date of the movie companion the day before the movie comes out. Remember to reserve your tickets, the theaters will be full!**

**Days until Eclipse Premier: 82 Weeks until Eclipse premire: 10 and 5 days Movie Companion Comes: June 29th The Second Life of Bree Tanner: June 5th**

**Save the Dates! Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMfanficQueen =^.^=**


	23. Negative

Chapter 23:

Negative

"No . . . well, not intentionally. They had punch and I . . . we didn't . . . it wasn't our fault!" I said.

My dad looked us over for a second before nodding resignedly.

"Okay, go up and get some rest" he said as he moved out of our way.

I nodded and headed upstairs. I took a quick shower, feeling like a complete mess. I brushed my teeth twice and used mouthwash in hope of getting all the alcohol out. Once I was finished, I ran to my room, put on a shirt and shorts and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to sun shining on my face.

"Ugh!!!" I said grumpily as I turned over.

"Time to get up grumpy, it 3pm!" Emmett said as he jumped on my bed.

"Go away Emmett" I said as I hid under the covers.

"No, I have to get you out of your bed" he said as he suddenly got off.

_Good riddance_

Suddenly, my bed was lifted and I was floating 6 feet above the ground.

"EMMETT!! PUT ME DOWN!!" I yelled.

"Will you get up?" he asked from below.

"No! Ugh! Just put me down"

Instead of answering, he began wobbling the bed making it tilt to different spots and quiver and squeak.

"Okay! OKAY!! Just put me down!" I yelled.

"Okay!" he said happily as he put my bed down.

I laid back on my pillow and curled up in my blankets as soon as my bed touched the ground.

"You little liar!" he said as he completely took off all my covers.

"My god Emmett! There! I'm up!" I said grumpily as I got out of bed.

"Good afternoon to you too sunshine" he said.

"Yeah, sunshine" I said as I went to my closet to change.

I kept it simple, wearing seats and a t-shirt. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and slipped my feet into some tennis shoes. I walked downstairs slowly, trying to remember what happened last night.

I remember dancing and drinking punch and then I remember dad asking me why I was drunk though I hardly was. That was about it. I couldn't remember what happened in between. When I walked into the kitchen Jake was already there eating but his hair was dripping water all over the floor

"Hey sleepy" he said with a kiss as I sat down.

"How did you sleep?" my mom asked as she handed me a sandwich.

"Okay, that is, until Emmett decided to lift my bed off the ground and make it feel like I as going to fall" I grumbled.

"Hey, Emmett splashed me with freezing water" Jake said as he ate.

"That was . . . a bit extreme but you guys wouldn't wake up" she said as we ate.

My stomach began doing twist and turns so I only ate half. Once I was finished, I headed outside hoping the fresh air would calm my stomach.

"Hey" Jake said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi" I said as I leaned into his warm body.

We didn't talk much, just stared at the forest. Eventually we went back inside and spent the rest of the Saturday around each other. My stomach ache eventually went away but I was still feeling weird. On Sunday, I began with a slight fever but it went away by Monday morning. We headed off to school a bit earlier than usual since I wasn't able to sleep much that night.

"Are you feeling better?" Jake asked as I drove.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine now" I answered a bit distractedly.

My stomach wasn't hurting, it was just, uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . . " I said but at that second, a car swerved in front of me making me brake hard.

At that point my stomach lurched and I had to keep my mouth clamped such or I knew I would be sick.

"Ness, your turning paler, maybe I should drive" Jake said but I shook my head no.

After a minute, it went away.

"Just hand me my water for a second" I said and took a gulp when I had it.

"There, better?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess it was the hard brake"

"So, what were you saying from before?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! I was just trying to remember something . . . " I trailed off as looked out the window.

It was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't get it. When we stopped at a traffic light and looked around seeing if something triggered my memory. I looked at the sidewalk and saw a man walking with his child and his pregnant wife beside him.

"Oh!" I said as my car lurched forward suddenly.

Now it came back to me. The bed . . . Jake . . .everything!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

I couldn't possibly . . . but we didn't . . . Uhoh

"Ness? Ness?!" Jake called.

"Sorry, I just remembered what I was trying to remember. Hey Jake, do you mind if I run by the store and buy some Pepto-Bismol? Just in case my stomach starts turning again?"

"No, of course not. Do you want me to get it for you?" he asked.

"No, I want to get a bit of fresh air" I said as I turned into the pharmacy.

I left the car on and headed inside. I grabbed a jar of Pepto-Bismol and then went into the feminine isle. I looked at the row of boxes and finally decided on the one that looked most promising. I bought my stuff at the self-checkout line and quickly hurried out.

"Got it" I said as I stuffed the whole bag into my backpack. Hopefully I was wrong.

We arrived at the school minutes later. We were still a bit early so I headed into the bathroom. I was shaking as I opened the box. I took 3 just to be sure. I was pacing in the small bathroom having a nervous breakdown as I waited. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over and peeked at the results.

"Oh! Thank god!" I said as I slid down on the floor with my hand on my stomach. 3 straight negatives. "Thank you!" I said as I threw them out along with the whole box and the receipt.

I would've been so dead if I had seen a + instead of a - . Maybe I just drank too much of that stupid punch. I took a dose of Pepto-Bismol too calm my stomach and washed it down with water. I walked out happily, the burden relieved from my shoulders.

"Hey Ness, you seem happier" Jake said as he put his arm around my waist.

"I took some Pepto-Bismol so my stomach is calming down" I explained.

"Good, I don't want you hurting" he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Ness!" Matt called us over to them.

"Hey guys" we said.

"The party was awesome wasn't it?" Emma said and I nodded.

"The only thing was that one batch of the chicken parmesan was bad. The topping or something was bad. Everyone who ate it started getting stomach pains over the weekend" Matt explained and my eyes widened.

Everything fit. Jake had a hotdog but I had the chicken. I must've eaten the batch that was bad. Wow, my bad luck just never goes away does it? We talked about the party until the bell sent us scurrying away. The first half of the day flew by. It felt like only about an hour passed when Jake and I were meeting for Free Period.

EPOV

"Okay Alice, what are you hiding" I told her during our 3rd period.

She had a vision but she kept thinking about random things to tune me out. Right now, she was reciting pi. So far she was up to the 1,300th number.

"Nothing, I just like to have my privacy" she said and I sighed angrily.

"Alice, what's wrong . . . does it have to do anything with Jake or Nessie?" Bella asked as she leaned around me.

Her eyes flickered to Bella's and then away but she stayed quiet. I guess that's a yes.

"Alice, you have to tell me. It can be important" I told her.

"No . . . well yes but you'll just overreact like always. I only got a glimpse though because I can't see her with Jacob there so you'll probably take it the wrong way. You don't know" she explained.

"Alice, tell me" I said getting anxious.

Something was definitely wrong. Alice shook her head stubbornly and I growled.

"Alice, your closet depends on it" I threatened her and she froze.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Tell me" I countered.

She was quiet for a minute before she gave in,

"Just don't overreact" she said quietly as she opened her mind.

_'Nessie at the pharmacy—grabbing Pepto-Bismol—grabbing a . . . !!!'_

"No" I said incredulously.

"You don't know the whole thing Edward" Alice said quietly.

No, Alice was wrong. I do know. Nessie was just at the pharmacy buying Pepto-Bismol and pregnancy tests. The mutt got her pregnant!

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm Sorry! Please don't kill me. I promise everything will resolve. I just had to add that small little scene because it's going to be important. Nessie can finally relax now. 3 stright negatives. By the way, Jake doesn't know . . . .yet. And of course, Edward will over react. Anyway, life's pretty boring right now. My school is a bit retarded, they had a MOther's Day Banquet last night! MOthers day is in almost a month, less. I of course can't wait until Eclipse comes out but I'm freaking out because my parents are planning our vacation and I might not get to see it in theaters!!! Ah! I will die id I have to wait more months to see it. Anyway:**

**Days until Eclipse Premire: 74 Weeks until Eclipse Premire: 10 and 4 days MOvie Companion comes out June 29th, one day befroe the premire. Save the Dates!!!  
**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	24. Leaving

Chapter 24:

Leaving

"Edward, just calm down. You don't know how . . .or why . . . or what—"

"Alice! Be quiet for a minute!" I told her harshly.

This was just . . . this couldn't be . . . Nessie and . . .Jacob. Jacob. He was dead. This time, I would make sure of it. I would not let Nessie go through what Bella went through. Watch my daughter wither away right in front of me . . . No!

I got up to go to Nessie school when Alice's arm shot out and she pulled me back down.

"Edward, just wait until you get home. You'll make a scene her and at her school. Just, relax" Alice said and I huffed angrily.

"What happened?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when we get home" I told her softly.

She nodded and took out her phone. She typed something quickly and then put it away. Then, she trialed her fingers up and down my arm and I began to relax at her touch.

NPOV

"Hey Jake!" I said as I walked over to him.

"Hey Ness" he said as he kissed me.

Suddenly, my pocket vibrated.

"Oh! It's just your phone" Jake said when I took it out.

"What did you think it . . . you know what? I don't want to know" I said as I looked at the screen.

"A text from mom, huh, weird" I said as I read it.

Nessie, what happened. Alice had a vision of you earlier today. She just told Edward and he was downright outraged and anxious and upset and . . . He was about to march over to your school! What HAPPENED???

Bella

I dropped my phone as I read that. Crap! Alice normally couldn't see visions of me because I was with Jake but when I went to the pharmacy . . . no! And then dad . . . this is . . .

"Ness? You okay?" Jake said as he picked up my phone.

"Yeah, let's go have lunch" I said as I slipped my hand into his.

"Okay, if you're sure" he said.

I got my lunch quickly, sitting down with our group. I barely touched my food, going through Alice's vision again. I needed something . . . anything. I replayed it in my head, looking at everything. After a couple minutes, I caught something. There was a slight reflection on the window . . . of a clock! Ha! It said . . . I think 3:30.

Uhoh, that's when dad gets home. I took a bite of my sandwich nervously as I continued to look for things. I zeroed in on Jake and my dad. My dad had his back to me when I saw it through the vision and it looked like Jake was facing me.

"Come on" I muttered.

I decided to add dad and Jake to my previous sketch to see if it helped anything. My eyes widened when I saw it on paper. Now I saw something I hadn't really noticed before. First of all, the Jake from the vision was dressed exactly how Jake was now.

He had jeans and a brown motorcycle t-shirt and his hair looked identical, though it really didn't change much from day to day. Second, the top of dad phone was sticking out of the top of his back pocket! I went through the vision and added the last detail to dad. When I saw it on paper again, I gasped. The date on his phone said Monday, March 28th.

"Umm, guys, what date is it today?" I asked softly.

"Umm . . . Monday the . . . 28th" Lily said and I nodded.

"Ness, is everything okay?" Jake asked.

"No, come on" I said as I pulled him up, grabbing my bag and tossing him his.

"I'll see you guys later I guess" he said as I pulled him away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

"Nessie, Ness what's wrong?" Jake asked as I pulled him toward my car.

"We have to go, right now" I said, tears nearly in my eyes.

"Wait, Ness, wait" he said as he stopped and pulled me back into him.

I collapsed into his chest.

"Shhh, Ness, it's okay, just tell me what happened" he soothed as he tossed our bags into the car and got into the back, cradling me in his arms.

"Jake, look, we have to leave for a while" I said.

I didn't want to run, I really hated it. I hated that I would worry mom and Esme and Carlisle and everyone but . . . we had no choice. I couldn't let that happen. Now even that I knew it was going to happen, it still happened. There was no other choice. Though dad was really strict sometimes and annoying, I still loved him. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to either of them.

"Leave? What . . .school?" hea asked and I shook my head.

"Home" I said softly and he frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Jake, you remember that day I showed you Alice's vision, the one that had me worried?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I didn't show you the whole thing" I admitted.

I placed my hand on his and showed him the whole vision. When I was done, his eyes we wide as he looked at me.

"I can't lose either of you" I said as I laid my head on his chest. "And I know dad will be past reasoning on this one because I know what set him off" I said and Jake looked down at me. "You remember that night of the party when we got drunk . . . " I trailed off and he nodded. "Well, I started getting a lot of stomach pains and got nauseous and the fever.

Now I know it was because I ate the bad chicken but I didn't know that. I thought that somehow I might've gotten . . . pregnant" I admitted and he froze. "When I went to the pharmacy to get Pepto-Bismol, I also bought a couple of tests" I said, my eyes glued to his hands. "I was afraid and I didn't wanted to tell you until I was sure. I got 3 straight negatives so I'm safe but . . . I think Alice saw a vision of me buying them"

"Why do you think?" he asked, talking for the first time since I showed him.

"Well, my mom sent me this text" I said as I showed him. "She says Alice had a vision and she told Edward and now he almost came over here. I have a feeling I know what she saw" I said as I hung my head. "It's all my fault"

"Ness" Jake said as he lifted my chin. "It's not your fault. You had your reasons. I would rather you tell me next time but it's not your fault" he said as he kissed my nose.

"Jake, we really should leave. Not for a long time but just to let things calm down a bit. I really don't want to leave, it would worry mo so much and everyone else and in the beginning it just might piss dad off even more but . . . I think we should" I explained.

"You're right" he finally said.

"Thank you Jake, for always being there for me" I said as I buried my face in his neck.

"I will always be here Ness, I love you with my whole heart" he said as he pulled me back and gave me a long kiss. "Now come on, we probably should get home to pack quickly so we can be out of here before they get there" Jake said as he helped me up.

We got into the car and went home quickly.

"Wait! Is Esme going to be here?" Jake asked as we parked.

"No, her car is not here" I said as I looked around our huge garage.

"Okay, let's get packing" I said as we ran into the house.

I went to my room, pulling out a purple suitcase. I began tossing in everything I thought I would need, though only essentials. I changed, wearing something more comfortable for flying and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed extra supplies, tossing them into my school bag. I grabbed 3 other bags, a black, brown and multicolored one. I kept the multicolored one, taking my IPod, camera, laptop, phone and Pepto-Bismol and placing them in there. I added a couple more things before I headed down, placing the suitcase, my backpack and my bag on the bottom of the stairs. I went into the kitchen and packed some snacks for the trip just in case.

"Ready Ness?" Jake asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah" I said softly. "It's just, hard you know? We've just always been together, but . . . we _have_ to do this" I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll always be here, right by your side" he said as he kissed me.

I grabbed a notepad, writing them a note.

_Hey Guys. As you probably know by now, we're gone. Jake and I are fine so please don't try to follow us. Dad needs to cool down a lot. We just couldn't be here when dad got home and faced off with Jake . . . I already knew how it would end (Ask Alice). Don't worry, that means you mom, and begin pulling your hair out or throwing a fit. We'll be fine and I promise we'll be back._

_I love you guys so much,_

_Nessie and Jake_

"Let's go, before Esme gets back" I said as I dropped the notepad on the kitchen counter.

We grabbed our bags and loaded them into my car. Once everything was safely in, I walked slowly to the driver's seat and got in.

"Goodbye" I whispered as I grabbed Jake's hand, turned on the gas and sped off.

EPOV

"Edward, would you just tell us what's going on" Emmett said as I sped home.

"I'll tell you when we get home" I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward, please, just calm down. I didn't get a clear enough vision and I only saw a tiny piece of what probably happened" Alice pleaded.

"Alice, I saw enough" I said as I pushed 130.

"No Edward, you only saw a glimpse" she said stubbornly.

"It doesn't matter! That glimpse was enough!" I yelled as I sped into the winding path leading to our secluded house.

We arrived seconds later at the house. I parked quickly and jumped out of the car, running into the house.

"Edward!" I heard Bella call but I ignored it.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I yelled in the living room.

"Edward" Esme called as she came out of the kitchen, looking distraught. "She's not here" she said quietly.

"What? What do you mean she's not here?" I asked and Esme held up a note.

I read it quickly and froze, the note slipping out of my hand. Alice picked it up and read it, breaking into sobs seconds later.

"Alice, what's wrong, what does the note say? Jasper asked but she just shook her head.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry! Don't kill me, I know I was late. I was jsut soo busy with so many things and my grandpa died yesterday so yeah, it was tough. Anyway, what did you think. Jake now knows everything and he and ness have now packed up and left. Edward of course thinks he knows everything but . . .he doesn't. _sigh_ Same old Edward. Anyway, my update next week will probably be on Saturday because I'm leaving for Disney on Friday morning and not getting back till 11pm on Saturday or on Sunday afternoon (depends) I'll try to get it up as soon as I get hom though. By the way, did anyof you guys catch Opera on Friday??? I normally don't watch it but my friend to me to so I did. the beginning was boring but at the end, I screamed!! They showed about a 2 minute preview of Eclipse that has never _ever_ been seen before. I'm sorry for all of you who missed it but it was incredible. Iwas screaming my head off like crazy. If you didn't see it, google _Eclipse preview on Oprah _and click the first link. On May something, not sure exact date, the whole cast of Twilight will be on opera and they might disclose another preview!! I can't wait until Eclipse, it's driving me crazy. So, anyway**

**Days Until Eclipse Premire: 67 Days until 'The Second Life of Bree Tanner' comes out: 41 Days until Eclipse movie companion comes out: 66**

**Save the dates.**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanfic Queen =^.^=**


	25. Where To

Chapter 25:

Where To

BPOV

"I'll read it" I said slowly as she picked it up from the floor. "Hey Guys. As you probably know by now, we're gone. Jake and I are fine so please don't try to follow us. Dad needs to cool down a lot. We just couldn't be here when dad got home and faced off with Jake . . . I already knew how it would end (Ask Alice). Don't worry, that means you mom, and begin pulling your hair out or throwing a fit. We'll be fine and I promise we'll be back.

I love you guys so much,

Nessie and Jake"

Everyone gasped. I let the note slip from my fingers to the ground, staring in shock at the stairs. They were gone?!?! I collapsed and Edward quickly reached out and cradled me as I sobbed.

"Edward, Alice" I finally said. "She wrote 'Dad needs to cool down a lot. We just couldn't be here when dad got home and faced off with Jake . . . I already knew how it would end (Ask Alice)' what happened. Something has been wrong since this morning. Alice, did you know?" I asked.

"No" she sadly as she shook in Jasper's arms.

"Then what happened" I asked as I turned to Edward. "Edward!" I called when he didn't answer me.

"Come on, I'll explain" he said as he guided us to the couches. I sat on his lap as he began. "Alice had a vision, the one she was hiding from me. Nessie was at the pharmacy buying Pepto-Bismol for her upset stomach but then, she went to the feminine isle and . . ."

"She grabbed a box of pregnancy tests" Alice ended.

We all gasped again. If I was shocked before, than this was just . . .

"No, She couldn't have . . ."

"And when?!?!"

"But how . . . "

"Man, she should've saved my birthday gift, it would've come in useful"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!!" Edward yelled.

"Okay, okay, so, Nessie might be pregnant. That's . . . bad. But, why would she leave? She said she couldn't be here when Edward faced off with Jake because she already knew what was going to happen. What is going to happen?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "She must've seen it. But . . . I never said anything really. Maybe . . . she couldn't have . . . "Alice trailed of worriedly.

"Alice, what was it?" I asked.

"It was a vision I had a couple months ago. Edward came home and fought with Jacob, physically. Then it shifted to a graveyard and Nessie was crying while you were sobbing. I couldn't see anything else" Alice said as she sobbed into Jasper who was trying to calm her down.

I began to sob again. I couldn't believe this. This was just . . . no. Nessie was pregnant, run off with Jake and if she hadn't Jake or Edward could've been killed. Where was the right choice? Why was Nessie pregnant in the first place? Where were they?

NPOV

I drove quickly, weaving through traffic. My goal, Heathrow Airport. The ride was mostly silent. Jake had one of my hands in him the whole ride, rubbing soothing circles on my palm.

"Here we are" I said as I saw the airport to my right.

I drove into a hotel and talked with the car people for a minute before driving into spot 9c.

"Come on Jake" I said as I took out my suitcase which had my backpack attached and slung my bag over my shoulder "My car stays here" I said sadly and he nodded.

We took our stuff and boarded the small shuttle which took us over to the airport. It dropped us off right at the main entrance

"Thank you" I called as we got off and went in. "Hey, I just thought of something, where should we go?" I asked.

"Somewhere not too expensive because—"

"Jake, I have a gold card that has complete access to my family's funds and right now we're unlimited" I informed him. "Plus I have a platinum card that has access to my personal account which has _a lot_ of money so no worries" I said. "Oh! We could visit Australia, I always wanted to go there" I said.

"Australia it is" Jake said with a smile. "I've always wondered what it would be like to battle a kangaroo" Jake said and I frowned.

"No, kangaroos are sacred to Australia" I said firmly.

"You do know they eat kangaroo in Australia, right?" he said and I gasped. "I'm serious" he said, laughing at the face I made.

People actually ate kangaroo?? We came up to Lufthansa Airlines booth.

"Hello, we would like 2 tickets to Sydney, Australia. The next flight available please" Jake asked since I was still in shock.

"Well, you're in luck. The next flight leaves in 40 minutes. Business of First class?"

"First Class" I answered.

"Okay, I will need your passports and a credit card or Euros" she said.

I fished around my bag until I found 4 passports. I picked the first 2 handed them to her along with my credit card. You see, because we had to act different ages, Jake and I always had 2 different passports. On the one I just gave the lady, I was 18 and Jake was 19 on the other one, I was 16 and Jake was 17.

"They're probably already home, have read the note and mom is probably freaking out" I said softly.

"They'll understand" he said.

"I hope so" I said, jumping as my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and saw mom's number printed on it.

"Sorry mom" I said as I clicked busy

"Here you are, let me take your luggage" she said as she gave us our tickets and put our luggage onto the conveyor belt. "Hurry up and pass through security" she advised and I nodded, sticking the tickets in my bag.

"So, do you intend to eat kangaroo when we get there? I hear it tastes just like chicken" Jake said, laughing at the face of disgust I made. "The Chinese eat cats and dogs you know. Chopping them up live and serving them stir-fried" he said.

"Stop it!!" I said. "That's why I don't ever each Chinese food. You never know what meat is in there, it's normally rat meat(I'm dead serious)" I said as a took off my shoes and my earrings and bracelets, placing them in a basket with my bag.

I walked through the metal detector and the thing went crazy, turning off alarms. About 10 officers came running out of a security room, their hands on their gun holder.

"Whoa, hey sorry" I said as I took off my necklace.

When I passed through the detector again, it didn't make a sound.

"Umm," the officers said as they rubbed their necks. "Sorry miss" they apologized as they left.

I looked up and saw Jake laughing as he put his shoes on.

"Are you, planning to visit my friend, Bob the terrorist" he joked.

"Oh be quiet" I said but he just laughed harder.

We finished grabbing our stuff and headed to the waiting area.

"Come on, it's over here, 36A" Jake said as he guided me towards the right.

Just as we arrived, they called for all first-class passengers to board.

"Come on, to Australia!" Jake said like a like cartoon characters say _'to the lair!'_

"Jake, come on" I said as I pushed him towards the boarding line, my face red.

Everyone was staring at us.

"Okay, Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black, have a good flight" the attendee said as she scanned us in.

We continued on the ramp that connected the airport to the plane. When we arrived at the plane, another attendee was there waiting for us.

"Welcome to Lufthansa Airlines. I hope you have a wonderful trip in Australia" she said happily. "You seat number 3a" she told me, "And you're seat number 3b" she said to Jake.

"Welcome" the captain told us as we walked back.

The first class here was nice. The seats were really big and comfortable with a TV, retraction all the way back, wine and food holder, warm blankets and pillows . . . it was pretty cool. We normally went on First class when we moved but this was one of the better ones I'd been on.

I got in on the window seat and Jake sat in next to me. We put our stuff down and lifted the bar separating the seats. I snuggled against side happily, curling up in my seat. There was in extra seat next to Jacob that no one seemed to have bought.

"Hello, would you like anything to drink?" the attendant said as she came up to us.

"I'll have a Sprite" I said.

"Coke"

"Okay!" she said as she placed a Sprite and a Coke in the food holding section. She then took out to complimentary glass Lufthansa cup and filled them with ice. She dropped off two massive chocolate cookies and moved onto the next first class row.

"This is nice" I said as Jake wrapped his warm arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update. Like I said last week, I was at Disney all weekend. I left Friday morning and spent the afternoon and Typhoon Lagoon in Disney. On Saturday, I had a huge buffet breakfast, played at Downtown Disney and then spent 8 straight hours in Magic Kingdom!! IT was awesome!!! I stayed Sunday and I got back at 3, rushed to my Basketball game and I just finished getting dressed after my shower. Man, I'm exhausted! Anyway, what did you think? They finally realize NEssie gone. Meanwhile, Nessies at the airport with Jake. I always liked Australia though I've never been. They will move around though and not stay in one place for too long. They actually do eat kangaroo in Australia and it kills me. By the way, NPOV and BPOV ate not going on at the same time. I'll be on time next week, I promise!**

**Days until Eclipse Premire: 59 Days until T_he Short Second Life of Bree Tanner _comes out: 33 Days until _Eclipse Movie Companion _come out: 58**

**Save the Dates!!**

**Luv Ya!!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	26. When Did Australia Become So Popular?

Chapter 26:

When did Australia become so popular?

Something caught my eyes as I was lying with Jake. In the small pouch in front of us was this big navy blue binder with a gold trimming. I took it out curiously. It was a complimentary guide to all of Australia. It had guide books, maps, and a five dollar Australian bill. That was about $4.06 since in American dollars.

On the very first pages though, was a full menu of appetizers, soups, salads, meat, pasta, pizza, chicken, seafood desert, everything. The part that Jake was drooling over, it was all complimentary.

"No way, I can get nachos and a cheeseburger and fries and . . . all free!!!" Jake was rejoicing.

This I had definitely not see on other airlines, free food . . . free good, normally expensive food.

"Okay everyone, put on your seatbelts, put your tray tables up and your seats to their upright position so that we may begin take-off" the cheery attendee called.

A cheesy movie about Airline security came up but I ignored it, already having seen millions of them. I stared out the window until we began to speed up on the track. Slowly, everything got blurrier and blurrier until finally the plane lifted up. I gasped just as we left the ground, shutting my window shade quickly and leaning into Jake.

"What is it Ness, what's wrong honey?" he said as he wiped the hair from my face.

"Dad" I said. "Maybe I'm being paranoid but I swear I saw a flash of bronze just as we began to take off" I said quietly.

"Shhh, Ness. It's okay. We're up now so there is no possible way they can get to us" Jake said, rubbing my arm.

"Don't say that" I whispered. "You'll jinx it"

He laughed. "How could I possibly jinx it?"

"They could go to the airline police and tell them to send a message to the plane to land" I said.

"Okay everyone, we have now reached our desired height we advise you to keep your seatbelts on but you are free to walk up now and eat or work or anything you desire" the attendant announced.

I relaxed into my seat after that announcement.

"See, we'll be fine. They might've gotten the note but how fast could they have gotten here and then tracked us . . . it would've taken at least a couple hours" Jake comforted me.

"I guess" I said as I adjusted my pillow and my blanket on my knees, preparing for the long flight ahead.

It took about 22 hours to get from London, England to Sydney, Australia. They began showing Alice in Wonderland, the new version.

"Mmm, this cookie is good" Jake commented as he ate.

I just looked at him and laughed.

"It would be better warm though" he said.

An attendee suddenly came by, grabbing his cookie and placing it in a shelf along with another one and mine.

"Hey" he said.

A small timer rang and she grabbed the cookies with pincers, placing them on a plate.

"Here you go, your warm chocolate chip cookies" she said as she handed him the plate.

"Thank you" he said and she smiled at him, a little more warmly than needed before walking off.

"This Airline is incredible" he said as he broke off a piece, the gooey chocolate spreading out like melted cheese. "Open" he commanded.

I smiled as I opened my mouth. He carefully, he placed the cookie on my mouth.

"Oh My Gosh!" I said as I swallowed quickly, feeling the fireball travel down my throat. "I burnt my tongue" I said as I held it out with my thumb.

"Here" Jake said as he grabbed an ice cube from his coke and placed it on my swollen tongue.

"Thanks" I said after I had melted 2 on my tongue. "Can I have another though" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What? It burnt me but it tasted incredible" I said and he laughed, breaking off another piece and blowing on it before handing it to me.

I smiled as I chewed. I spent a while, eating the cookie slowly with Jake while we snuggled and watched the movie. After a while, I began to sketch, only listening to the new movie that came on. Jake was on the internet, looking up some parts.

I sketched Australia, not really sure what it would look like. I sketched a kangaroo but it came out demented. Jake laughed when he saw it and I just stuck my tongue out at him, flipping to a new page.

BPOV

"We have to go find her" Edward said and I nodded.

"But she specifically said not to follow them" Emmett said.

"Emmett!! My pregnant daughter is gone from the house, completely unaware of what could happen. Remember how it was when Bella was having Nessie? If she would've been alone, she might've . . . it would've been bad. My pregnant daughter is gone and you expect me to just SIT HERE AND WAIT!!!" he yelled at Emmett.

Everyone got quiet as Edward breathed loudly.

After a minute, I heading to the garage.

"Where are you going love?" Edward asked as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Well to the airport" I said matter-of-factly as I walked over to my car. "If she decided to go somewhere, it would probably be far away so she would take a plane" I explained and Edward nodded in agreement.

He ran inside, coming out seconds later with his laptop.

"Let's go" he said as I opened the garage.

I drove off with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett behind us. Esme was going to stay behind to tell Carlisle and incase Nessie might decide to come home. I drove quickly, twice over the speed limit. I smiled, remembering dimly how terrifying I used to find Edward's driving and here I was, driving just like him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I had to stop at a traffic light.

He had his laptop out and was typing rapidly.

"Well, they had to pay for the tickets so I'm trying to track it" he answered. "Here we are. A transaction was made today of $4,305.10 from our banking account to Lufthansa Airlines" he said and I smiled but grimaced.

We had a lead on them but they were planning on taking a plane and they might've already have left.

"They purchased 2 first-class tickets to . . . AUSTRALIA?!?!" he screamed, incredulous. "They're going to Australia!!!"

"Australia?!" I said as I drove.

They're going to Australia. Australia!

"When is the flight scheduled to leave?" I asked worriedly.

He scanned the page quickly and his head fell.

"2:30pm. The flight they got tickets for departed at 2:30pm. The records show they got on and the flight left right at the scheduled time" Edward said in a frustrated voice. "Dammit!!!" he said as he slammed his fist his leg. "She was already in the air when he got home!" he said.

I shook slightly as I drove. She was already gone. My pregnant daughter was already one her way to Australia.

"It's okay Edward. We'll follow and eventually catch up to her" I said but my voice shook.

"You're right, I'm sorry" he said. "For yelling. We're all stressed but it's no excuse" he amended.

"It's fine, we just have to concentrate on finding her" I said as we pulled into the Airport parking lot.

Edward paid a car rental company to store both the cars while we were gone. Once that was done, we headed into the Airport, heading for the Lufthansa Check-in Point.

"Edward, the sign said Lufthansa is that way" I said as I pointed in the opposite direction we were walking.

Alice giggled as she waved at us, all the way at the end of the hallway I was pointing at.

"Come on" I said as we ran over to her.

We followed the signs, reaching the Check-in Point minutes later. Edward and I walked up to an attendant hearing a blue and gold outfit with the Lufthansa logo; a circled crane in flight.

"Excuse me" he said and she looked up at us.

Her heart raced as she saw Edward and she stuttered a greeting.

"Welcome to Lufthansa airline, how may I help you" she stammered.

"I need 6 first-class tickets to the next available flight to Sydney Australia" he said quickly.

"Umm . . . sure. A lot of people seem to want to go to Australia. When did Australia become so popular? You are the second time today that someone has asked me for tickets to Australia" she said as she typed on her computer. "Yes, the next flight to Sydney, Australia leaves in 3 hours" she said and I groaned.

"We'll take it" Edward said as he gave her a credit card and 6 passports.

"Splendid" she said as she typed everything in, printing 6 tickets.

"Thank you" Edward said as he grabbed the tickets, passports and his credit card. "Come on, we're terminal 38a" he told everyone else as we walked toward the security line.

The guards watched Rosalie as she took off her shoes and her jacket. Of course, one glare from Emmett sent their eyes wandering away. We passed through security quickly, heading for the terminal. We sat down in the chairs as we waited impatiently for our time to board.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys!!! I'm sorry _again_ for the late update. You see, all the University classes are over and all the students are taking the exams. All during next week, students are going to be going home (which is totally unfair, They start after we do like around September and get off _before_ we do, beginnings of May) So anyway, you have to bring _everything_ home with you. So Friday and Satureday, we spent it driving all the tons of stuff my sister took to the University with her all the way back home!! It was exhaustign. When I finally got home, we left the stuff in the car in the garage andf went straight to bed. And of course, I just finished eating breakfast with my mom. rebememer, it's MOther's Day!! Remember to dedicate this day to your moms for everything they do. It's just one day a year. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Most the things I write are compeltely factual. I looked up the Airline, set up the time so they woudl've made it right and checked the price of the tickets.. Yes, Nessie and Jake were already gome when the family got home. They left at lunchtime . . . remember? So now, the wait for the flight Only 18 more days left of school!!!! (24 if you count weekends. And then . . . SUMMER!!!! OH!!! REALLY IMPORTANT!!! I'm going to be out of town for about 3 weeks while my dad, 2 uncles, 3 aunts and 1 cousin care for the house and my dog. I'm going to update before I leave and hopefully during the trip since my sister is bringing her laptop but if not, I will have one big update when i get back. Promise. Anyway:**

**Days Left Until Eclipse Premire - 52 Days Until Movie Complanion Comes Out - 51 Days Until the '_Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'_ comes out - 26**

**Save the Dates!!**

**Luv Ya!!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	27. Gloria Jean's

Chapter 27:

Gloria Jean's

NPOV

"Okay, everyone please return to your seats and buckle up, we shall be landing shortly" the captain called through the intercom.

I groaned softly and opened my eyes. I was snuggled with Jake who was snoring softly in my ear. We were both covered with a blanket though neither of us was cold.

"Jake, come on, we're almost here" I said as I shook him.

"Huh . . . what . . . oh" he said as he stretched in his chair. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Umm . . . 12:30am" I answered sleepily.

"Ness, we're in Australia now, not England" he said with a laugh.

"Oh! Umm . . . It should be around 9:30pm" I said as I began to pick up all my stuff. "Wait! It's already been more than a whole day! Almost a day and a half according to this time" I realized and Jake nodded, blaming my lateness on sleep.

"Passengers! We recommend you all take a look out your window for a fabulous Aerial view of Sydney Harbor, Sydney Harbor Bridge and The Sydney Opera House" the attendee announced.

"Wow, I can't believe we're finally here" I said as I opened the window excitedly.

"Well, we are" Jake said as he wrapped his arms around me, looking out the window as well.

"Oh, that's incredible" I said as I looked at the view

As the plane circle toward the airport, it passed Sydney Harbor. The waters where a perfect ocean blue without a disturbance in sight. The Sydney Opera house, which resembled boat sails, was lit up with yellow lights.

The Sydney Harbor Bridge was alight with blue green light. The city was buzzing with life, completely alive. It was as if night didn't really matter, just another time to party. All the buildings were lit up and you could see dances and concerts going on. The water stretched on after the bridge, dividing the 2 pieces of land surrounding it.

"That's beautiful" I said in awe as I watched.

The plane took a right and slowly began to descend. Soon the Sydney International Airport came into view. The plane began to descend at bigger intervals, making butterflies in our stomachs. Minutes later, it landed on the track with a thud, speeding down it quickly. The brakes were quickly pressed down and the plane slowly began to lose speed. Finally, we were at practically a standstill.

"Good evening passengers, this is the captain speaking. It now 11:38pm local time. Thank you for flying with Lufthansa Airlines and I hope you enjoy your vacation or time back in Australia. Thank you and we hope to see you again soon here, aboard Lufthansa airlines" he announced and the seatbelt sign flickered off.

People began to get up, stretching their cramped legs. I grabbed my bag, checking that I didn't leave anything. I stretched quickly and then walked out slowly, hardly feeling my legs. I was hit with a rush of sudden cool air, blowing my hair like crazy.

"Wow. That was a long flight" I said as we entered the airport.

"Tell me about it. Sure worth it though" Jake said as he slipped his hand in mine.

"I agree" I said. "Hey, I need a minute in the bathroom okay?" I said as we passed them.

"Okay, go ahead, I'll wait here" he said and I nodded, running inside.

I went straight to the mirror. I looked like I had just come back from the dead. My clothes were all wrinkled and my hair was crazy. My makeup had smudged and spread around my eyes. My eyes had a sleepy, tired look to them and my face was sallow.

"Oh wow! Why didn't he say anything!" I said as I splashed water on my face, cleaning off the smudges.

I brushed my hair for about 2 minutes before it began to be manageable. It finally became very soft and wavy like I liked it. I brushed my teeth quickly, trying to get all the food out and be speedy at the same time. I added a bit of eyeliner and finally nodded. Now I was somewhat decent. I went to the bathroom quickly and ran out, after washing my hands.

"Hey" he said as he kissed me.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked like a zombie come to life" I asked after he kissed me.

"Because you looked fine to me" he said with a smile and I rolled my eyes, knowing he was kidding.

"Come on, let's go get our bags" he said as he guided me around the airport.

I giggle as we walked. Everyone I heard had a slight Australian accent. It was funny.

"G'Day mate" said the attendant. (If you don't understand some of the expressions I use next, no worries, it's Australian slang)

"G'Day" Jake answered in an almost perfect Australian accent making me laughed.

"Well stuffed I'll be, where you from?" said the attendant, surprised at Jake's accent.

"London" Jake answered in a British/Australian accent.

"I was too"

"No!"

"Deadest" he answered. "You gotta good accent mate" he answered as the bags rolled around.

"Oh! There's ours" I said as our bags came around.

"I'll get them" Jake said.

"No worries mate! It's a piece of piss" he answered as he heaved both of the bags up and over to us.

"Thank you, have a nice day" I said as we left.

He nodded in our direction and went back to picking up bags. I shouldered my carry-on while I rolled around my suitcase with my backpack attached.

"I'm kinda hungry" I said as the smell of food drifted over to us.

"Me too" Jake said as he looked around at the restaurants. "Hey! They have a McDonalds in Australia! That's crazy!" Jake said as we passed a McDonalds.

"What about here" I said as I pointed next to us. "'_Rossini Gastronomia _Italian Cuisine and desert' that seems promising" I said and Jake nodded hungrily.

We went in quickly and to our luck, there wasn't such a long wait. They waitress told us most people were at the bigger bars. Once we were seated, I ordered a water and Jake ordered a coke. The lady nodded, leaving breadsticks and a menu for us to decide on.

"Oh . . . I think I'll have the 5-cheese baked ziti with marinara sauce" Jake said, licking his lips.

"I'll have a ham, pineapple, cheese, bacon and chicken calzone, not too much sauce" I said.

"Calzone?" he asked.

"Inverted pizza" I explained and he nodded, his eyes traveling down to the pizza section.

The waitress came back and after winking at Jake, took our orders and left.

"I wonder what they're doing right now" I thought aloud.

"Well, track them" Jake said as he took out his phone.

I took out mine and went on the internet, cracking into all our accounts easily. After a couple minutes of rapid searching, I finally found a map of the families phones.

"Carlisle and Esme are still in London" I said out loud. "But Everyone else is . . . in the middle of the ocean!" I had to work to lower my voice. "They're following us!" I said.

"Ness, just relax. We'll leave right after we finish eating. We'll go down to the parking lot and pick up our reserved car. I'm not tired but you can sleep. We'll drive to Cairns in Queensland and visit the Great barrier Reef" he explained as the food came.

Both our dishes looked incredible so we made a deal and gave half of our dishes to each other.

"Wow, we have good taste" I said and he laughed. "You have this all planned out . . . don't you" I asked him.

"Yep. What else is there to do on a 22 hour flight other than eat warm cookies and sleep?" he said making me laugh and almost choke "We shouldn't stay in Sydney because they're probably following us. We'll go to Cairns first, then Brisbane.

It's a big city, maybe just for part of the day. Next, The Red Centre including Uluru-Tjuta National Park. It will need a whole day. We can visit more of the outback while we're in the area. Then, we'll drop down to Adelaide for bit.

We can to Melbourne and the Great Ocean Road (located in Victoria) the next day and take a ferry to Tasmania. Finally we'll visit Canberra and back to Sydney. We'll visit Sydney and maybe travel somewhere else" Jake finally finished.

"Sounds fine to me" I agreed as I finished up.

We signaled for the check and were out of there minutes later.

"Come on, we have to pass by somewhere" Jake said as he pulled me along.

He stopped me in front of an electronics store and went to a big machine in the back of the phone section.

"Give me your phone" he said as he took out his.

I placed mine in his hand and he carefully took out the memory card and a wireless chip and placed them both in the machine. After a minute, 2 new memory cards and chips popped out.

"Here, these are copies of the others but have no tracker" Jake said as he handed me mine.

I popped them in my phone and Jake took the others.

"This should keep them busy for a bit" he said, covering them in a small protective covering and tossing them in a trashcan. "Good, now we just have to find Gloria Jeans and then the Parking lot" Jake said.

"Gloria Jean's? Isn't that a coffee shop?" I asked confused.

"Yes, and since I need to drive about 4-5 hours in the middle of the night, I want to make sure I'm wide awake" he said and I nodded.

"Thanks you know, for all this" I said and he stopped looking down at me.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you, and I would do anything for you" he said softly as he kissed me.

When my legs began wobbling, he laughed, pulling away.

"Come on, we actually have to make it to the parking lot" he teased and I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So what did you think?They're Finally in Australia. Everything in the next few chapters is completely factually. The resteraunt they ate at, it actually in the real airport. The time it took them to get there, accurate. the airline - accurate. I look it all up before wirtting. They have decided to visit the legendary great berrier reef . . . that'll be intersting. Anyway, I know I said I'd try on Fridays and I will try but Saturdays seem to be a little better for me. My sister came from the University and we're already up to mischief =p. Finals coming up but that just means summer is too! can't wait. I'm going on a month long vacation to Cartagena!1 It's gonna be awesome! I wish my dad could come and spanky too but htey have to stay home with some relative =C. Anywho**

**Days Left Until Eclipse Premire - 53 Days Until _'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' _Comes Out - 20 Days Until Eclipse Movie Complanion comes out - 52**

******Save The Dates**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	28. Hamilton Island Beach Resort

Chapter 28:

Hamilton Island Beach Resort

We passed by Gloria Jeans and quickly bought 2 coffees; the place smelled so amazing I decided to buy one. I was addicted after the first sip.

"Come on" Jake said, guiding me to the rental lot.

He went up to an Avis desk which was currently worked by a young blonde.

"Hello, we have a reservation" Jake said.

"Umm . . . name please?" she stuttered.

"Jacob Eupherium" he said blinked in surprise

"Ah! Yes, we got your reservation via internet. You ordered a Holden Astra Convertible for . . . payment on return due to time, okay. So, you'll pay later. Can I see some ID?" she asked.

"Here" he said as he took out his license and showed it to her.

"Okay. Here are the keys to your Holden Astra convertible. 4th row down" she said sweetly.

He nodded and grabbed the keys, walking off swiftly. We stopped in front of a beautiful, sleek, blue convertible. Jake quickly put our luggage in the back and hopped in the front.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded, breathing in deeply.

I loved the 'new car' smell. He turned on the engine and sped out of the airport quickly. It swerved through the cars, rushing through the bright city. Jazz music was blasting and it seemed everyone was partying.

"Is it like this every night?" I asked.

"No" Jake said with a laugh. "It's the Darling Harbor Jazz & Blues Festival. It's held every year at the end of May" he said.

"That's interesting" I said as a huge yawn overtook me.

"Sleep, I'll drive" he ordered but I shook my head, taking a large gulp of coffee, determined to stay awake.

We drove near the ocean, watching the festival lights fade away slowly. I fell asleep, even after all my attempts, around 3:30am. I began dreaming about kangaroos taking over Australia. Kangaroo Jack was the captain, holding an armadillo as ammo . . .

"Ness? Ness, wake up honey" I vaguely heard Jake say, shaking me.

I mumbled something in response but turned over, curling up. I had no more disturbances from then on. My kangaroo dream got morphed. Jake was talking to an Australian kangaroo about a room. The kangaroo gave him a card and told him to go to the outback.

I felt a slight swaying motion and slowly fell into a deeper sleep. I dreamt about mom and Dad. Mom was probably sick with worry and dad . . . well dad would probably be frustrated and furious towards Jake. I dreamt about the rest of the family too.

I was flashing back to time when I was younger that we would _all_ try to do something together, like when we tried a picnic in a meadow. I remembered I was eating a sandwich when Emmett tossed a rock through the trees and just our luck, he hit a beehive. Jake and I had to run out so fast; we had no need for about a million bee stings. We did get stung once anyway . . .

My dream was suddenly replaced with a bright emptiness. I groaned softly, stretching my legs.

"Ness?" I heard a voice say sleepily

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself curled up in Jake's chest. I was still wearing the clothes I had worn on the whole plane ride including my necklace, which I could feel around my neck. Jake had obviously taken my shoes off and probably placed them somewhere else in the room. Jake's arms were around me, encircling me in a warm cocoon.

"Jake?" I asked sleepily as I stretched out my arms, curling and uncurling my fingers.

"Who else would it be Ness?" he asked in my ear before kissing down my neck and making me giggle.

"What—" A huge yawn suddenly overtook me "—happened?" I asked as I turned towards him.

He was of course, sleeping like he always did. Boxers and no shirt, though sometimes he did wear one. His completely muscled chest was flawless and perfect as always.

"Well" he said as he played with my hand. "It about a 4 and a half hour drive from Sydney to Cairns. You fell asleep when we were just near Port Macquarie. We got here at about 4am. I tried to wake you but you just rolled over so I carried you though the whole hotel and up to our room" Jake said and I turned red. "You were mumbling something about kangaroo's taking over Australia. The clerks found it very funny" Jake explained, playing with my hand.

"Ugh! I already made a fool f myself" I said as I buried my head in his shoulder while he laughed. "Where is here by the way.?" I asked.

"Cairns" he explained confused.

"No, _here_ like, this building" I justified

"Oh, the Hamilton Island Beach Resort" he explained. "Take a look at the view" he suggested.

I curiously got out of bed and headed for the window that occupied the whole back wall.

"It's incredible!" I said in awe.

In front of me was this seemingly endless pool that seemed to stretch out into the magnificent ocean. The sun was striking the waves at such an angle that they glittered and shimmered.

"Wow" I said. "That's . . . beautiful, incredible!"

I turned back to Jake, finally really looking at our room. It had beautiful wooden flooring which matched every other wood item in the room. After the door, there was a closet to the left and another door, probably leading to the bathroom, on the right.

Then there was a big dresser with small items on top. The bed was big, with a wooden base and headboard. The covers were all . . . 'islandy' and the pillows were big and fluffy. Next to the bed were the 2 small nightstand on either side.

We had a small table which led up to a big and comfy looking sofa. There was a TV/ DVD/Game system already set up. Under the TV was the fridge and the microwave. There was also a coffeemaker, and ice bowl, coffee, popcorn, tea, snacks and sugar.

"Ah" I said, falling backwards into the bed.

"Do you like it?" Jake said, crawling up to where I was lying with a chuckle.

"It's just . . . so relaxing" I said as I closed my eyes in pleasure. "What time is it?" I asked after a while.

"Umm . . . about 10:45" Jake answered.

"Okay. I'll take a quick shower first and while I get ready, you'll shower" I proposed and he nodded.

I went over to my suitcase and grabbed my bag of toiletries. Then, with a small kiss, I disappeared into the enormous bathroom.

BPOV

I was seriously considering jumping out of this plane and running the rest of the way. I just couldn't sit here and wait as this plane moved painfully slow towards Sydney. It was madness!

"Edward—" I called for about the 40th time on the flight.

"Bella, calm down" he said, his deep golden eyes boring into mine. "We're about to begin descending" he said.

Just as he finished, I felt the first small drop.

"Passengers! We shall be landing in Sydney shortly so if you could all please return to your designated seats and buckle up" the perky assistant called.

"Bella, relax" Edward urged as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

Since we were in the wide, first-class seats, we had pulled up the armrest and snuggled together through the flight. A serious of small drops followed the next few minutes until I began to see the Sydney Opera House.

"Passengers! We recommend you all take a look out your window for a fabulous Aerial view of Sydney Harbor, Sydney Harbor Bridge and The Sydney Opera House" the attendee announced.

I looked out through the window, the morning still dark. It was 5:00am. The sun wasn't due to rise until about 7am. The Opera house was lit up along with the bridge. Despite the early hour, there were already cars in the streets.

We circled around slowly and finally, Sydney Airport came into view. We slowly descended towards the freeway and finally, the plane bumpily touched land. We went fast for a minute while the brakes slowly kicked in. Then, the plane began to circle around to its docking station.

"How do we find them from here?" I asked Edward, getting my bag.

"Simple, we'll track them by their phones" he said readily and I nodded as we walked off.

"Have a good day" the captain said as he tipped his hat.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Alice and Rosalie said as they ran to the nearest one.

I followed after them, confused. The whole bathroom sink was covered with grooming utensils.

"My hair is so horrible right now!" Rosalie complained as she brushed through the tangles.

"Look at our clothes! They're all wrinkly and ugly" Alice complained as she tried to straighten hers out.

I rolled my eyes, walking out and leaving them to their duties. I went straight over to Edward who was leaning against a staircase, looking completely and utterly sexy. I smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow, pulling me close.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Cullen?" he asked and I still couldn't help but smile as I heard it.

"No Mr. Cullen" I said in a small Australian accent but failing miserably.

He laughed loudly, causing heads to turn.

"They'll be out soon . . . hopefully" I said and Edward nodded.

"As soon as they are, we'll go rent a car and find our daughter" he said determinedly in my ear.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So what did you think? They are both in Australia now. The chase begins! By the way, Carins is where the Great Barrier Reed if located (just to let you know). everything will slowly start unfolding into a scene you will never gues . . . I guess (haha) that you must keep reading until the end of the story to find out. Anyways, school is almost over! Only 8 more school day and I'm done! Summer, barbeques, ECLIPSE PREMIRE! Ahh, lot's of stuff to look forward to. Oh! guess what!:! I went surfing today! It was awesome! We got feree surf lessons and the waves were up. One word describes it all ;HARD/. You have to jump up like in a push up but land on work feet. Land to farr up, the board tips over your head. Too far back, tips towards your head. Too much left or right, it wobbles and like all the others, knocks you off. I fell off my board like 20 times and must have gotten about 3 gallons of salt water up my nose. It was cool though when you were able to stand up and surf to the shore.I do have very big exams nect week and my Algebra I Honors Full Year State-wide final exam in a wekk and a few days! I have to study so my update next week might be on Sunday. I'll try to make it on Friday or Saturday but no promises.**

**Days Until Eclipse Premire: 39 Days Until_ 'The Short Second life of Bree Tanner'_ comes out: 13 Days until Movie Companion Comes Out: 38**

**Save The Dates!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^= **


	29. The Great Barrier Reef

Chapter 29:

The Great Barrier Reef

The second they came out, we headed to rental station.

"Edward Cullen, I have a reserved car" he said as he gave the lady his license.

"Yes, of course Mr. Cullen. Have a nice trip" she said as she gave him back his license and a set of keys.

We walked through the cars and of course, we stopped at a Volvo.

"Bella, can you drive?" he asked and I nodded, grabbing the keys and getting in quickly.

"Okay, I just need to pull up the tracking system . . . got it" he said as I pulled out. "Just head straight for a couple miles and then turn right when I say" Edward said and I nodded.

We spent about the next hour driving through the city, Edward guiding us.

"They just stopped 5 blocks down, maybe at a hotel or something" Edward said and I nodded, taking a sharp left. "They should be right . . . here" Edward said and I braked. We weren't near anything except a trash dump and a trash truck empting out its contents.

"Edward, are you sure that's accurate?" I asked and he nodded mutely, getting out of the car.

He ran over to the trash truck and dug around the trash. About a minute later, he pulled out a small bag with two small phone chips in them. He crushed them in his hand and flung the remains at the car. Then he stomped back to the car, getting in angrily.

"You gotta give it to them, they're pretty smart" Emmett said and Edward growled.

"They knew we were tracking them. They took out the tracking chips in their phones and threw them away but kept them wrapped, so nothing could damaged them" Edward muttered. "But how did they know about the chips?" he muttered.

"Simple" Emmett said and we turned to look at him. "They tracked us and then realized we were probably tracking them"

Edward just sighed loudly as I made a u-turn, heading back to the airport in hope of getting a new lead.

NPOV

I let the hot water spray my tightened muscles, relaxing them quickly. When I was done, I wrapped myself tightly in the towel, trapping the heat. I toweled through my hair quickly, brushing it before it dried too much. Once I was completely done, I walked out.

Jake was sitting on the bed, watching TV. When I came out, his eyes instantly transferred to me. He eyed the towel for a minute before finally meeting my eyes. He smiled as he walked up to me. He gave me a kiss and then headed towards the bathroom.

"Jake, should I wear a bathing suit?" I called.

"Yes!" he answered. "Unless you plan on going into the ocean in a dress"

I laughed as I walked over to my bag. I pulled out my plaid purple biking. The top went over my neck and I struggled for a minute to get it tight enough. I dressed quickly. Once I had the bikini on, I put on a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tank top.

I was just putting on my tennis shoes when Jake walked out. His hair was damp and sticking to his face and he had a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. I sighed, I couldn't deserve this absolute gorgeous person. He smiled at me as he walked over to his suitcase. I went into the bathroom to do my hair.

I decided on a ponytail, since the climate was supposed to be hot. I added a water proof eyeliner and a bit of lip-gloss before walking out. Jake was just finishing up to. He looked like a model for a surf magazine.

"Pack a small bag and then we'll head down for breakfast" he said and I nodded.

I grabbed my sunglasses from my suitcase, placing them on my head. I grabbed one of the small bags I had packed and added a hat, flip-flops, a change of clothes, my camera, my phone and my wallet. Once I was done, I slung it over my shoulder and locked my bag.

Then, I headed out into the private balcony we had at the end of the room. I looked out, feeling the ocean breeze flitter in. The view was just spectacular. I took a couple pictures, unable to resist. They looked like those dream beaches they use in movies and commercials. I sighed contently.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arm around me, holding me close.

"Yes" I said as I turned, kissing him. "Before though, we have to take pictures" I said as I took out my camera again.

He took one of me and I took one of him, the background looking almost magical. We took a couple funny ones and finally, a sweet, normal one.

"Perfect" I said as I tucked away my camera and kissed him again.

"Let's go" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

We took the elevators down to the main floor. The lobby had the same island feel our room had. One of the men at the reception desk was just leaving when we bumped into him.

"Oh! Hello Alejandro" Jake greeted.

"Jake, Nessie I believe it is?" the guy greeted us.

"Umm . . . yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

I didn't mean to sound rude but how did this guy know us?

"Just a receptionist. Jake and I talked for a while last night. Did the kangaroo's ever conquer Australia?" he asked and I turned bright red, hiding my face.

"No, the Australians got hungry and ate them all" I mumbled and they laughed.

"Well, I'll be on my way" Alejandro said as he headed toward the main entrance.

"Have a good day" Jake said as he guided me towards the right wing of the hotel.

Then, he took us outside were a bunch of people were already eating.

"Hello, table for 2?" asked the lady and we nodded.

She guided us over to a table that had just been emptied, right beside the infinity edge pool.

"Perfect" Jake said as he sat down and flipped the card on the table showing it was occupied.

"Here is a menu, for you to place your order" she said as she handed us each one.

"Thank you" I said as she left.

I looked over the menu and laughed.

"This is very similar to food in London. Look, bacon, eggs, toast with butter and jam, cereal with milk . . . toast topped with spaghetti, baked beans and bacon!" I exclaimed softly and Jake laughed.

"We're in Australia now Ness. Umm, I'll have the 'Little bit of all' dish with orange juice" Jake said to the server.

"Umm . . . I'll have the stuffed _French_ toast topped with strawberries please and a . . . mango smoothie" I said as I folded the menu and handed it back to her.

She wrote out orders down quickly and left.

"So, what's on the list for today?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, first, of course, we'll go to the Great Barrier Reef. That will probably take most the morning and part of the afternoon" he said. "From then it's what we want to do. Kayaking, Jet skiing, just relaxing in the pool or at the beach" he said.

"That sound very . . . oh, that smells good" I said as our food was brought over.

Jake had like a Sampler at Denny's. It had a little bit of everything. Mine was pretty incredible itself. The French toast was cinnamon swirl and stuffed with strawberries and cheese. Then it was topped with powdered sugar, strawberries and whipped cream, maple syrup on the side.

"Enjoy" she said as she finished placing our drink.

I took a sip and immediately fell in love.

"This is so incredible" I said as I took a bite of my breakfast.

"Mine is too" he said, in heaven with his bacon.

We ate slowly, savoring our dishes. Once we were done, we left and headed towards the great Barrier Reef Exploration areas. It was a short walk across the beach and the sand was so smooth I could almost melt in it. There was a small group in front of the exploration house. A big, muscular man with crazy black hair and piercing blue eyes stood in front of the group

"Okay everyone, strip to your bathing suits and strap on your diving suits" he ordered and we all complied, sticking our stuff in our spare bags.

I picked out a purple diving suit and began to strap it on. Once we were all suited up, we headed to a big boat which would carry us out.

"Is this a trainee session?" I asked as I saw the little kids boarding behind us.

"Nope, this is for experienced divers" he said and my jaw dropped. "Don't worry, you won't drown" he said and I laughed loudly.

"Okay people, here we are. Strap on your oxygen mask. _*dark Vader voice* _Good. One, two, three!" he said and we all jumped out of the boat.

The water was nice, not really hot but not cold. Jake tapped my shoulder and pointed down. I looked down and gasped at the sight. The reef was even more incredible in person. The coral came in all shapes and sizes and it was like a splash of paint in the blue ocean. Fish were swimming around though they kinda stayed clear of me.

Natural instinct of course. They swam all over Jake though, going under and over him. One small one even tried to eat his hair which sent me laughing like crazy. We dived deeper, getting a better look at the lower parts. It was just plain amazing.

EPOV

We circled around Sydney and neighboring cities for hours trying to chase there scent. It was about 8pm when I just gave up. I wasn't a quitter be we weren't getting anywhere.

"This is ridiculous. We're never going to find them this way" I said.

I had just shred my last strand of patience when we searched out of the state.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the late update! I had exams all this week and I've been studying like crazy for my Algebra Exam on Friday. So what did you think? And so it begins. Edward just realized they're going to have to track them the ld-fashioned way. Jake and Nessie on the other hand our having the most relaxing day anyone can imagine. I already have ideas for the next chapter. OKAY, EVERYBODY READ THIS NEXT PART. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I'm going on vacation next Saturday. Now, I will still write and have the updates but they will be very crazy. If I miss and update, the next one will be 2 chapters long, promise. I'll try my best. Schools over in less than a week. Ah . . . and then . . . SUMMER! Beach, sun mall, friends . . . SUMMER! IMPORTANT! _FOR ALL THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW YET, BREAKING DAWN WILL BE BROKEN UP INTO 2 DIFFERENT MOVIES_! eeeppppp!**

**Days Until Eclipse Premire: 31 Days Until _'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'_ comes out: 5 Days Until Movie Companion comes out: 30**

**Save The Dates**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	30. Tiger

Chapter 30:

Tiger

"Okay, give me a map" Bella asked and I pulled one up on my laptop. "Okay, right now we're in Remark. Let's think like Ness and Jake would. They knew we were tracking the so they left Sydney and headed for another city. Yet, the city probably should have some attraction to it, to make them want to go there"

"The Great Barrier Reef! All the cities that extend along it are relatively small. We just have to drive up with our windows down and we should pick up their scent in the city they are since they've probably spent the day in.

"Oh . . . I hear there is good shopping in Brisbane, we can stop there on our way!" Alice chimed and Bella just rolled her eyes as she started up the car and raced back to the main road.

NPOV

"Oh, this is just amazing" I said as I moved closer to Jake.

After the reef, we had grabbed a quickly bite to eat and then had headed to other activities. We went Jet- skiing, kayaking, trail walking, took a dip in the beach, walked in the sand and even built a sandcastle. Then, we ended up here, in the endless pool.

Jake and I were sitting in the endless pool, watching the sunset over the ocean. The sky was turning all types of oranges and pinks. The whole ocean sparkled as the sun began its dip. Slowly pinks began to grow into purples and blues until finally, the sun set and twilight came.

We watched as slowly the sky became an array of purples, dark blues and blacks. Finally, the darkness took over and the stars came out, like diamonds in the sky. The moon was bright and clear, shining over the reef.

"Today was incredible, thank you" I said as I kissed him.

"No problem, the only thing that mattered was that you would enjoy it. That's all I cared about" he said as he began kissing down my neck.

"Jake!" I said as it sent me into a fit of giggles.

"Look, I was planning on heading to Brisbane for a taste of the city but it's a long drive and we won't be able to come back here. So, I was thinking that maybe we could just stay here for the night" he said and I nodded.

"I would love to stay here" I said as we headed up to our floor.

I took a shower first, just a quick one. I put on jeans and a yellow layering shirt. I brushed my hair slowly on the bed as Jake took his shower.

"Hey, don't put on your PJ's!" he called as he got dressed.

"Yea, yeah" I answered as I strapped on my sandals.

He came out, smiling as he saw my outfit.

"Perfect"

He finished getting ready while I went through our pictures. I had already take about 100 today. I transferred them to my laptop, just for safe keeping, before shutting it off and putting it away.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded, grabbing a small bag and heading out.

Jake led us to a restaurant called the Long Pavilion. It seemed one of those fine, fancy ones.

"Table for 2" Jake asked and she nodded, writing something down quickly and grabbing to menus.

"Table for 2" said a couple behind us.

"I'm sorry, we just filled up our last table. It shall be about a 20 minute wait" the other lady said.

"Wow, for once I had good luck" I said as the waitress sat us down at a small table at the side of the restaurant, giving us an ocean side view.

"You? My good luck was just so big it rubbed off on the both of us" he said and I laughed.

"Here are your menus. Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"Sprite" I answered.

"2"

"Okay, I'll be back soon to take your orders" she said as she scampered off.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked, suddenly aware that I had already even forgotten the day of the week.

"It's about 7. Sunset here is around 5:50" he explained and I nodded.

"So, what's on the list for tomorrow?" I asked.

"The Red Centre and Uluru-Tjuta National Park

"What?"

He laughed at my confused face.

"It's up in the Northern Territory. It's where Ayers rock is located" he explained.

"Ahhhh . . . weird name though" I commented and he laughed.

The waitress came back with our drinks and asked if we were ready.

"Yes, I'll have the Barossa Valley Chicken" Jake said.

"And I'll have the Crayfish Cannelloni" I added.

"Okay, I'll take your menus"

We didn't talk about much after that except about the Uluru-Tjuta. We ate slowly, savoring the delicious flavors of our food. When we were done, we each had a small neenish tart.

"Thank you, please come again!" called the waitress as we left.

Once inside the room, I quickly changed into my pajamas, folding all my clothes in a suitcase. I packed dup everything I had left out, leaving only my clothes for tomorrow. I went to the bathroom to take off any make-up that could be left.

Once that was done, I slipped into my fuzzy slippers and walked over to the bed. Jake had already turned on the TV and was propped against the head board, watching a game intensely.

"Hey" I said as the commercial came on.

I climbed into the bed, crawling over to where he sat.

"Hey" he said as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close.

I laid my head on his chest, watching the game with him as he drew soothing circles on my back. He watched another game after that and then began a movie. I tried to keep my eyes open but eventually, with the warmth coming off him and the circles on my back, my eyes closed sand I snuggled even closer, giving away into my dreams.

"Ness, honey, wake up" Jake said as he shook me.

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light coming in through the window.

"Hey" I said as I looked up.

Jake was already completely ready.

"Go get ready and then we'll head to the check out" Jake said and I nodded.

I grabbed the stuff I had left ready the night before and headed into the bathroom. I quickly changed, putting my PJ's in a small pile. I washed my face and brushed my bird's nest of a hair, putting it up in a slanted pony tail .

I added eyeliner and a bit of eye shadow before heading out. Jake was just about done gathering his things, having placed them all by the door. I quickly stuffed the last of my stuff away and went to join him.

"Let's go" I said as we rolled out of our room, letting it lock behind us.

We made our way slowly though the hotel, finally getting to the reception desk. They talked for a minute and finally Jake turned to me.

"We can leave our stuff in that room and go eat breakfast. Then, we'll come back and leave" he said and I nodded.

We walked towards the same breakfast place as yesterday, outside near the endless pool.

"It's such a beautiful day" I said ad he took our menus.

It was warm but there was a light ocean breeze. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless blue sky. The ocean glittered and shined once more and I thought I would melt, this place being so relaxing.

"That's why I chose it here. Out of all the places along the reef, this one seemed like one of the best" Jake said as he looked through the menu.

"Well, then good choice" I said and he smiled.

"Umm, I'll have the strawberry-mango explosion pancakes with orange juice" I told the waitress who nodded but was staring intently at Jake.

I cleared my throat, "Did you get that?" I asked.

"Yes" she said irritably as she turned to Jake "And what shall it be for you?" (super sweet voice)

"Umm, I have the blueberry surprise waffles a orange juice" he said as he handed her the menu.

"Of course, right up" she said, completely ignoring me and not even taking my menu.

I growled at her softly as she walked away. Jake chuckled as he reached over and patted my head.

"Down kitten" he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Tiger" he adjusted with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, smiling.

"So, to the outback?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, then you'll see if kangaroos _can_ take over Australia" he said and I blushed, looking down.

"It was just a dream" I mumbled and he laughed.

* * *

**A/N**

**:D Hey Guys! I actually update on time this time! Aren't you so proud! =p. Anyways, I'm leaving with my sister and mom tomorrow for vacation! Yay me! We'll even be stating at a beach house! I wish my dad could come too though. Anyway, I was babbling on because my updates my be a little crazy. I'll write and try to update when I can. ****So what did you think? And so the chase continues. While Nessie and Jake are relaxing it out, Edward the rest of her family is practically going nuts. As you can probably tell, their love is becoming even stronger with this road trip. Anywho, for all of you who don't know, Breaking Dawn is already filming and will be made into 2 seperate movies! Ah! I'm so excited. The premire is coming up too, were in the final month now! School is finally over! Summer Time! H.A.G.S ;P**

**Day Left until Eclipse Premire: 26 Days Until _'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'_ comes out: Hahah! There aren't any days left! Just 5 hours and 20 minutes. Days Until Eclipse Movie Companion Comes out: 25**

**Save the Dates!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	31. Too Late

Chapter 31:

Too Late

The waitress brought one plate and one drink over, Jake's.

"Here you go, you waffles with orange juice" she said super sweetly.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Cynthia!" called a male waiter, with another plate and drink. "This was another order too, you forgot" he ran over and gave it to her.

"Oh, yeah, here" she said as she tossed it in front of me.

She winked at Jake once before walking off. I stared at her in disbelief as I grabbed a couple ice cubes from my drink and sent them flying across the floor. They stopped right in front of her.

She took a step and landed right on top of them. Her foot slipped forward and she fell on a waiter who was heading for a table of 16 with 4 more waiters behind him. They all fell with her, dropping all their food on her. It all landed with a huge crash and a shriek on her part.

"Karma" I said with a smile as I took a sip of my drink.

"Ugh! Look at my hair! My clothes!" she wailed as she ran off, leaving the poor waiters to pick up the mess.

"She should watch where she steps next time" I said with a huge smile as I began eating.

Jake chuckled for a second before he began eating. It was quiet for the most part. I was enjoying the island breeze, the relaxing sensation it brought just being there.

"You done?" he asked and I nodded, finishing my drink.

We got up heading for the hotel.

"Okay, just through here are our bags" Jake said as he unlocked a small storage room.

I grabbed mine and headed towards the exit.

"Ah yes, a call was put in for you. Here comes your car now" the man who was manning the car station told us as we exited.

"Thank you" Jake said as he tipped him and packed up our bags.

"So, how long is the drive?" I asked as I got in.

"About 20 minutes" he said as he drove out of the hotel.

"what?"

"I decided we should take a plane. It would be about a 10 hour drive and in the middle of the day . . . not so pleasant" he explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. You probably already have everything set up don't you?" I asked and he nodded sheepishly.

"Well then, to the airport" I said and he smiled, taking a sharp left.

The drive was, as he had said, short. It seemed like no time had passed when we were at the airport again. He dropped it off at that rental station and headed inside with me on his heels. He headed to a new airline this time: Blue.

"Hello. I have reserved tickets" he said to the lady, giving her our passports.

"Okay" she after a minute of typing. "Here you are. 2 First class tickets to Connellan Airport"

We grabbed the tickets, slowly passing through all the security and baggage checks. We only had to wait a couple minutes in the waiting area before they started calling.

"First Class, you may now board" called an attendee.

I grabbed my bags, scanned my tickets and headed for the plane.

"How long is this flight anyway?" I asked as I looked for my seat.

"About 2 and a half hours, maybe less" he said as he found our seat.

We got in quickly so as not to cause a congestion.

"I'm going to do homework and you probably should too" I told Jake.

"How would you even get it?" Jake asked.

"I called Lily on the flight to Australia. I think you were asleep when I did. I told her my family and I had to leave the country for a while for personal family matters. She told my teachers who agreed to post everything online for me to do" I explained. "Personally, I have never failed at anything . . . school wise and I don't intend to now"

"Thanks for telling me that Nessie but you can go on and do your homework" he said and I shook my head as I took out my laptop.

Most of the work was math or Biology and research. I ignored the reading part, I had already read everything required many times. We didn't have much in Government. According to a note left by Emma, they were constantly changing subs after Mr. Mental's sub also had a mental breakdown.

I laughed. It was the room. All the teachers in the room had mental breakdowns. I started with math, doing the millions of problems my crazy teacher had assigned. A couple minutes after I stared, Jake took out his laptop and began working on homework too.

"There's really nothing else to do" he said when he saw me looking at him.

"Uhuh, right, okay" I said with a knowing smile.

"Oh shush" he said as he gave a me a gentle shove which just made me smile more.

EPOV

"Anything?" I asked and they shook their heads.

I sighed and continued driving. We had been at this for almost 12 hours. It was about 9:00am.

"Wait . . . I think I'm getting something" Bella said suddenly. "I can kind of smell Nessie's . . . or maybe I'm wrong" she said but I began driving faster

"Hey, I can smell it too. It's sort of faint but I recognize it" Alice chirped.

I drove to the dock and parked my car.

"They're probably on one of the islands" I said.

"Let's try Hamilton Island first" Bella said and I nodded, checking the ferry times.

"Here, a ferry leaves for Hamilton Island in about 5 minutes" I said and we ran quickly to the right dock.

They began boarding almost immediately. I checked through the people leaving but they weren't there. I got in, climbing up to the top deck. Bella came up with my, taking my hand in hers.

"We'll find them" I said and she nodded slowly, leaning against me.

"I hope so" she mumbled.

The ride was only about half an hour. The closer we got to the island, the more recognizable the scent got. When we finally got off, I was positive they were here.

"Do we just drive around?" Emmett asked.

"No, go to the most popular place to stay; the beach resort" Alice said.

"Here, we'll take 2 taxis there" I said as I hailed 2 down.

"The beach resort please" I told the driver.

"Of course. It will only be a couple minutes" he said as he began driving.

The view of course, was amazing. It was like an island on a commercial.

"Sir, here we are" he said as he stopped at the entrance of a huge hotel"

"Thank you" I said as I handed him a couple dollar bills.

The second I got out, I smelled them. Nessie's sweet scent and Jacob's wet dog smell.

"They're here" Bella said as she walked up to the entrance excitedly.

We followed, steps behind her. When the doors opened, a stronger concentration of their scent came out.

"Come on, let's see if anyone knows where they are now" I said as I walked up to the reception desk. "Hello, I'm looking for 2 teenagers, a boy and a girl. The boy it tall, well built with tanned skin. The girl is slightly pale with brown eyes and bronze hair"

"Them? You want to look for them?" said a blonde waitress coming out of the bathroom.

Her eyes were red and she had food all over herself.

"You've seen them?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yes, they were having breakfast about an hour ago. Do you know how hard it is to get mango juice out of your hair?" she asked and I could see the anger coming off her.

"Where are they?" I asked impatiently.

"they left. While they were eating, they were talking about heading to Uluru-Tjuta" she said.

"Guru what?" Emmett asked.

" Uluru-Tjuta or Ayers Rock" she said. "I have to get back to work" she said as she stomped off angrily towards the restaurant.

I turned back to the receptionist.

"They checked out this morning. They had breakfast and then grabbed their bags and left. The parking man may be able to help you more" he said and we nodded, saying a small thank you before leaving.

We told the whole thing that just happened to the man in the front.

"Yes I remember them. The girl was really fine" he said and I bit back a growl. "Anyway, she already had her partner. They were headed towards the dock I think" he said.

"Oh come on, we were just there" Rosalie said as we called for a cab.

"Yes but now we have an advantage we didn't have before. We actually know where they're going" I said before slipping into the cab.

"The dock please" I said.

"Airport of ferry?" he asked.

"Oh!" Bella said as she turned to me. "Maybe . . . "

"I don't think so. They already have a car and the guy said dock, not airplane dock. Ferry dock please" I told the driver.

"Ferry dock it is" he said as he drove out of the hotel.

We arrived at the dock just as the ferry was going to leave. We ran over to it quickly, just making it. I sighed as I looked at the island disappearing.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hey Guys! What's up? I'm so proud! I actually got this update up. I thught it would be cruel to make you guys wait 3 weeks until I got back from vacation so I worked during my free hours at my family's house and viola! An update on time. Anyway, what did you think? Hahahaha, they got plain lucky, getting out just with enough time to be at the airport when edward arrived. and now, they are led off the trail, again. Oh, Nessie. Anywho, my vacation has been awesome. I love being surrounded by the fresh mountain air. For all of you who don't know, _The Short Second life of Bree Tanner_ is already in stores! Get your copy now! Second little note, Breaking Dawn will be broken up into 2 parts! EEEPPP! I'm so excited.**

**Days Left Until the Premire of Eclipse: 18 Days Left until Official Movie guide comes out: 17**

**Save the Dates! **

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	32. Ostrich

Chapter 32:

Ostrich

NPOV

It felt like barely any time had passed when the plane began descending. I began packing up all my stuff. I had paper scattered all over my seat but I was done. I would fax it to my school at the next hotel.

"Did you finish?" Jake said right as we landed.

"Yep! You?"

"Yeah" he said as he grabbed his bag and gave me a small kiss. "Come on"

We finally made our way out of the plane and into the airport. Everyone was sort of dressed like I see people on TV from places like Florida or California. They have all the short shorts and tanks though some are wearing long-sleeved shirts and pants.

"Our car should be just about ready" he said as we walked, hand in hand, to the rental station. "Perfect. I reserved it for 12:00 and look at the time" he said pointing to the clock.

He handed the lady al our info.

"You picked a very good car" she said, batting her eyelashes.

Wow. Even in Australia, people haven't change.

"Umm, thank you" he said politely. "The keys?" he asked.

"Oh, yes" she said as she turned to look for them, shoving her _behind_ into Jake.

I growled softly, taking off an earring.

"Shhh, my little jealous monster, relax" he said as he kissed me.

It was a short kiss though. I tangled my hands in his hair, bringing him closer to me. His hand was traveling up and down my back and I felt like I was flying. The girl cleared her throat.

"Oh, thank you" Jake said with a wink to me as he grabbed the keys.

"Do you want me to show you where it is?"she asked.

"No, I'm fine" he said as he walked away, keeping his hand around my waist.

"I can take certain forms of flirting but some . . . ugh!" I said and he chuckled as we climbed into our car.

It was one of those off-road sort of vehicles. He drove through the winding parking lot until we finally reached the exit. Then, he got out onto the street and headed out towards the outskirts of the town.

Now is where it got like those Indiana Jones movies. When he reached the Outback part, archeology hat were taken out and put on. I the food we had brought up t the front to keep it cold.

"Look" he said as he pointed out towards my left.

I looked to see a bunch of kangaroos jumping around this big watering hole. The was a cute baby one in a pouch and a small kid, hoping around next to his mom.

"Picture Moment!" I said as I flashed out my camera.

He laughed as we took the pictures. Most the day was spent like that. We drove around, laughing most the time and taking pictures. Around 2, we stopped for lunch.

"Here, I'll take this" he said as he grabbed the basket.

He walked around the back of the car and I don't know what he did but the car extended and there was now this big platform to sit on in the car, shaded from the sun.

"You think of everything" I said as I snuggled up next to him.

We took out our lunch, sandwiches with water/ juice and fruit.

"You know, I wonder if I'm faster than an ostrich?" Jake said suddenly.

"Jake . . . no. We don't mess with the wildlife" I said.

"I just wanna see" he said jumping out.

"JAKE!" I called but he had already begun.

I saw him run over to some tree I think and then suddenly, he came running back.

As he got closer, I saw the ostrich that was now chasing after him. The bad part, it was gaining. I have no idea what Jake did but that ostrich was not a happy camper at the moment.

"Ness! Picture!" he yelled and I searched around my bag until I found a camera.

I focused it on them and right as they turned toward me, I took it. Wait, towards me? I looked more closely, eyes wide. I was right. Jake was running straight towards me. Right before he reached the car, he changed into a wolf. The ostrich stopped dead in its tracks and then ran off.

Jake turned to me, a bright light in his eyes. He tilted his head into a wolfy grin, his tongue lolling out. I laughed as I reached out and scratched his head. He moved closer and I think he almost purred as I began to scratch behind his ear.

That got me laughing and I took a picture as quick and as best I could with one hand. After a while, Jake began sniffing around the bags, especially his.

"What do want Jake?" I asked.

He turned his head towards his shredded pile of clothes.

"Ah . . . that make sense" I said as I unzipped his bag an took out an outfit for him, tossing it towards him.

He caught it like a Frisbee, walking happily over to the side of the car.

"Ha ha! That ostrich is no match for me!" he said as he walked over.

"You had me worried! It was gaining" I said and he chuckled, taking me into his lap.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" he said as he started kissing down my neck.

That sent me into a fit of giggles.

"Is something wrong Nessie?" he asked as his hands crawled down to my sides.

"No!" I said as I jumped out quickly.

For a half vampire, I was very ticklish.

"Come back here you!" he said jumping out after me.

"AHH!" I yelled as I ran from him, laughing at the same time.

"I'm almost there!" he said and I imagined his hands, mercilessly tickling my sides.

"NO!" I said as I sped up, making a big dust cloud.

I kept running when suddenly, I felt his hands on me.

"Whoa!" I said as I jumped forward.

Then, I fell surprisingly with a _Splash!_ I had jumped straight into another watering hole! I heard another splash and then a big wave came.

"Uhoh!" I said as I began swimming away.

"Gotcha!" Jake said suddenly making me scream. "Relax Ness" he said as he held me in his arms.

I eventually relaxed, enjoying the moment. There was no point in getting out quickly, we were already thoroughly soaked.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer.

"I love you too Jake" I whispered back as I laid my head on his broad shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while, in silence, enjoying the water and just being with each other.

"By the way, what did you do to make that ostrich so mad at you?" I asked eventually.

"_She_ thinks I stole her egg. I actually just pretended to and then covered the actual eggs with leaves. She was—Uhoh!" he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked nervously and he silently pointed to the right.

My yes went wide. There was the ostrich, running towards us. She seemed even angrier than before.

"Don't worry, ostrich can't swim" Jake said but just to prove Jake, she got into the water and began swimming.

"Goodbye!" I said as I got out quickly.

Jake was following close on my heels. I heard the ostrich get out of the water and her feet on the ground. I packed up the car as best I could before jumping in the front. Jake closed up the back and jumped in front, starting the engine quickly and zooming off.

"We learned a very valuable lesson today Jake" I said as I relaxed into my seat.

"Ostrich can get very mad?"

"No! You don't go bothering an ostrich, much less making her think you took her egg!" I said loudly and he laughed.

We drove around for a couple more hours, the wind drying our clothes. Around 6:30ish, Jake headed towards Ayers Rock.

"here, I want you to see this" he said as he grabbed to Sprite's and climbed onto the roof.

I got up, sitting next to him and grabbing the Sprite. At about 6:50, the sun began to set.

"Oh wow!" I said.

The rock kept changing shades of oranges and reds and browns. I watched in awe, barely blinking through the whole sunset. Eventually, it settled on a color for the night.

"That was incredible" I said as I laid back, looking at the stars.

"I'm glad you liked it" Jake said, taking me in his arms.

He got me bridal style and jumped down.

"Jake!" I said with a laugh.

"You might not want to fall asleep here, let's go to a hotel" he said and I nodded.

Once inside the car, I took out my laptop.

"I just want to check where they are in comparison to us" I explained and he nodded.

I brought up their tracking map.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled making Jake brake suddenly.

"What happened?" he said.

"They're in the Northern territory practically and their course it taking them straight to where we are now!" I practically yelled.

* * *

**A/N**

**As I said, ****I'M SO SORRRYYY! I haven't had access to a computer or internet since the last time I updated. This is for last week. I'll try to have this weeks chapter up by this weekend though. Anyway, what did you guys think? Okay, this another type of love, bonding chapter. I really want to emphasize that though their love may be tough, it's still there and strong as eveer. Anyway, My vacation was awesome! We even spent a week at a beach house where you walked for 20 seconds and you were at the beach. It was sooo relaxing. Oh! You guys have to visit this webiste and watch this show :**

**h t t p : / / a b c . g o . c o m / w a t c h / j i m m y - k i m m e l - l i v e / S H 5 5 9 0 6 0 / V D 5 5 7 3 0 0 8 / j i m m y - k i m m e l - l i v e - t w i l i g h t - s a g a ? c i d = f u l l e p i s o d e a c c e s s **

**Copy it into the adresss bar and remove all the spaces (If a put a link it won't show up) It has and interview with most of the eclipse cast and many clips and unseen parts of the movie. Check it out! It;s awesome. I'm so excited! The movie is coming out in less than a week! OMG! I can't wait.**

**Days Until Eclipse: 4**

**I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	33. Paris

Chapter 33:

Paris

"Ness, just relax" Jake told me as he began driving again. "We're ahead of them by a lot and . . . maybe they'll get lost" he said in a pitiful attempt to comfort me.

"My parents . . ." I said as I broke out into laughs. "Get lost . . . when pigs fly" I said, vibrating in my seat.

"Well, it could happen" he said but that just made me laugh harder.

"Just drive Jake" I said in my laughs.

The next few days passed by in a blur. We always took airplanes when possible, took keep ahead of them. Our first stop was Adelaide.

In the morning we stopped at the Adelaide Zoo, the Botanic Gardens and the South Australian Museum. We had lunch at the Mounty lofty lookout. It had an amazing view as we ate. We spent the rest of the day at the Adelaide Central Market (It was Jake's dream, tons of food) The Gorde Wildlife Park where they actually let me hold a koala and we finally topped it off with a visit to Kangaroo island.

We took a plane to Melbourne, arriving at about 11pm. We slept at the hotel located a couple miles west of the airport. That day, we spent scurrying around like crazy. We visited the

1. Central Deborah Bendigo Mine

2. Eureka Sky deck

3. Fly Tree Top Walk

4. Open range Zoo

5. Werribe Mansion

6. Philip Island Nature Park

That night, we took a plane to Tasmania, sleeping long and hard when we were finally there. That day was more of a walking one. IN the morning, we visited the Port Arthur Historic Site and the Tahune Air walk. After lunch, we walked in cradle Mountain National Park and visited Cataract Gorge.

The next day was Canberra, the capitol of Australia. The city was alive all the time, celebrating the International Music Festival. In the morning, we visited the government area and the Canberra Deep Space Communications complex. We had a picnic in Casurina sand along the river Murrumbidge. Finally, on the afternoon, we visited the Canberra Natural Park and Gibraltar falls.

Our final day was in Sydney. We visited a lot the day too. We went to:

1. Darling Harbor

2. The Rocks - It's Sydney's oldest part of the city featuring early colonial architecture, historic pubs, and archaeological dig sites

3. Chinatown

4. Sydney Harbor

5. Sydney Opera House

6. Bondi Beach

7. St James Church

8. St. Mary's Cathedral

9. Sydney tower.

Overall, it was amazing. The only weird part was that Jake seemed to get . . . anxious I guess, as the day progressed.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as we walked toward the terminal.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said as he walked.

"Can I know where we're going?" I asked but he shook his head, a smile on his lips. "Come on! Please" I begged as I slowly slipped my hand in his pocket.

"Nice try" he said as he grabbed the tickets from his _other_ pocket.

I frowned at him stomping off. The down side was that I stomped in a puddle, spray myself with water. He chuckled, walking up to me and snaking his arms around my waist.

"Just relax, I'm sure you'll love it" he whispered in my ear as we headed into terminal 4.

I sat down, my eyes darting to the screens, the wall, everything, and anything to give me a clue.

"Just relax" Jake said again, making me jump.

"Easy for you to say, you know where we're going" I mumbled.

He knew I hated surprises. Just like my mom.

"We are now boarding all people in wheelchairs, expecting moms, passengers with children under 2 years and all first class passengers for flight 921 to Paris, France" the attendant called.

"What!" I squeaked as Jake got up, offering me his hand. "Oh. My. GOSH!" I squealed as I threw myself on him.

"See, I told you, you would like it" he said as he kissed me.

"Thank you" I said full of love as we boarded the plane.

We got into our seats but Jake kept my on his lap, my head resting on his chest. The flight was long 20 hours with no connection. Near the end, I brought up a subject that I knew we had both been thinking about.

"Jake . . . what are we going to do . . . after—"

"Paris?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, we'll only be there a day so . . ." he trailed off.

"Well . . . I've been thinking . . ." I said uncertainly

"That we should go home?" he ended and I nodded, burying my face in his broad shoulder.

He stroked my hair soothingly.

"Its okay, Ness, I understand" he whispered in my ear.

"I just think" I began, my voice muffled by his shirt "That we've been gone for a while now and he's probably cooled off, thought things through, actually listened to everyone else and . . . I think we should give it a shot?" It sounded a question.

"Ness" he said with a laugh. "I love you and I will always do whatever I must for you" he said as he laid his cheek on my head. "After Paris, I'll arrange a flight for London, okay?" He said and I nodded, relaxing into his embrace.

A few hours later, the attendant came on the speaker.

"Good morning passengers! We shall be arriving in Paris shortly. The local time is 7:45 am and it's about 25 degrees outside" she announced as the plane began descending and finally, touched the ground.

"Welcome to Paris! We hope you have a great day and we would like to thank you for flying with us today. We at Koala Airlines hope to see you again on another one of our flights soon" she said as the doors slid open, letting us out.

We took a cab to our hotel; Hotel Royal Saint Honoré Paris. We dropped off our bags in our rooms and headed out. Today we _really_ had a lot to see. We toured:

1. Hôtel des Invalides

Garnier

3. Palais de Challiot

4. Palias de Justice

5. Pantheon

6. Sainte Louis Des invalides

7. La Madeleine

8. Notre Dame

9. Latin Quarter

10. Arc de Triomphe

11. Champs Elysées

12. The Louvre

The Louvre was absolutely jaw dropping. It was huge! It has about 380,000 pieces of art in its collection, though only 35,000 are shown to the public. 35,000! It takes 5 weeks to tour the whole museum and actually appreciated the art. We only saw a miniscule part of it and the Mona Lisa.

We had to walk 3 miles _inside_ the museum to get to the Mona Lisa! 3 MILES! By the time we got back to the hotel, our legs were cramped and we were sweating like crazy. We each took a shower, marveling at the cool water on our overheated skin.

I slipped on a midnight purple cocktail dress, complimenting it with silver heels. Jake was taking me out to dinner . . . in Paris . . . so I assume you have to go elegant. I added the necklace and earrings Rosalie gave me and finished it off with a touch of makeup.

I made my hair, holding it together with a diamond wolf clip (a gift from Jake) and then walked out. We both gasped when we saw each other. Jake looked so incredibly hot in his formfitting tux, a bouquet in his hand.

"You look amazing" he said as he handed me the flowers.

"Thank you" I smiled as I reached up and kissed him lovingly.

When I pulled away, the moment was ruined by my sudden laughter.

"What?" Jake asked, confused.

"When you kissed me . . . you got lipstick all over your lips" I laughed.

His face turned crimson red as he ran towards the bathroom. He came out, seconds later, his face clean. He linked his arm in mine and we walked outside. We walked towards the direction of the Eiffel tower, enjoying the evening breeze.

When we turned the corner and the tower came into view, I gasped, staring up in awe.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I know, It's late and it's a tad bit short. I'm sorry. I wrote everything on my dads laptop because my computer was malfunctioning and then my dad went ona buisness trip OUT OF THE COUNTRY! I didn't have any of my files, at all or internet. Anyway, what did you think? This story is pretty much wrapping up now. I have a nice plan for Paris though . . . I know I shortened up all the rest of the Australian cities but I didn't want it to get too long and start going off topic so . . . I shortened it up a bit. So . . . who's seen eclipse? I saw it and thought it was amazing! They stuck to the book a lot ans that made me happy. They even got the good parts, like talking in the campsite while Bella sleeps and graduation and . . . everything! I loved it. Well, I hope to have more steady update now, you know, with summer and all. **

**Happy 4th of July! (for those who celebrate it) **

**Luv Ya!**

**JMFanficQueen**


	34. Small Black Box

Chapter 34:

Small Black Box

"It's so beautiful!" I said as I stared.

It was just past sunset so the sky was an array of purples and darkblues. The entire tower was lit up along with the lake and all the area around it. It was absolutely magical.

"Come on" he said as he pulled me through all the people.

He skipped the ticket line and the long winding line to the elevators but headed doff to a private section that was decorated very fancily.

"Le Jules Verne restaurant, Jacob Black" he told the person that was standing there.

He checked the list and then nodded, letting us pass. The elevator was called down and the waiter was already there, ready to take us up.

"Paris view, right?" he asked Jake who nodded.

I looked confusedly between both of them but then just let it go. He took us up to the second floor of the tower.

"Imagine climbing this by stair" Jake said and my eyes widened. "you'd have to climb 600 steps" he said with a chuckle. (I went to Paris once and we were stupid enough to climb the stairs up. It was one of the most exhausting things I ever did)

"Wow . . . that sounds . . . painful" I said as I watched the people struggle up, sweating, gasping, their legs trembling.

The waiter laughed as the elevator arrived. I gasped when I saw the restaurant. It was super fancy; everyone was dressed like royalty. The waiter led us to a table by the window.

"Paris view" he said and Jake nodded, sitting down.

"This is amazing" I said as I looked out the huge windows that surrounded the restaurant. I could see almost all of Paris from here.

"Incredible isn't it?" Jake asked and I nodded.

The waiter brought us water, soda, wine, bread and salad.

"Vous avez choisi?" the waiter asked in French.

"What?" Jake whispered, confused and I laughed.

French was one of the millions of languages I'd learned.

"Are you ready to order?" I repeated to Jake.

"Oh . . . yeah, I'll have this" he said as he pointed.

"Deus steak frites, s'il vous plaît" I told the waiter. (2 steak dishes please)

"Comment voulez-vous le faire cuire?" he asked.

"How would you like it cooked?" I repeated to Jake.

"Medium-well" he answered.

"À moyen et à tous deux nous og"I told him (medium well for the both of us)

He nodded and ran off.

I nibbled on the bread as I watched Paris bustle under me. The cars looked like ants and the people like little specks.

"Do you like it?" Jake asked.

"It's . . . there are no words to describe it" I told him.

The food came a while later, it was incredible. I ate every last piece.

"Voulez-vous un désert?"

"Desert?" Jake guessed and I nodded as the waiter set down the desert menu.

"What about these?" I asked Jake. "Profiteroles - baked puff pastries filled with cream or ice cream" I read and he nodded.

"Nous aurons une profiterole avec de la crème à partager" I told the waiter and he nodded, walking off. (We'll have one Profiteroles with cream to share)

He came back a couple minutes later with a bowl of the puffs and 2 small spoons.

"Mmm" I said as the puff split open in my mouth.

Jake nodded, popping 2 in at the same time. When we were done, Jake paid with his card.

"Hold on" I said as I wiped cream from his lips and then kissed him. "Thank you, it was amazing" I told him.

"I'm glad you liked it" he said, anticipation in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked again for about the 5th time today.

"I'm _fine_" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay" I said as we took the elevator down. Once we were down, Jake led me over to a small park in front of the tower.

It was beautiful. It had a big lake which was all lit up and shinning in the moonlight. The grass was a perfect green with flowers, bushes and trees growing all around it. There was also a small fountain and a couple benches.

He stopped me right next to the fountain and turned me to face him. There was a glint in his eyes. A mix between nervousness and again, anticipation.

"Jake what is going on? You—" the next words got stuck in my throat as he slid down to one knee.

Oh my gosh.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have loved you with my whole being from the second I laid eyes on you. I always think about you, every second of everyday and I never want to let you go. Will you marry me?" he said, his eyes full of love as he took out a small black box and opened it to reveal the most amazing ring I had ever seen.

It was silver with a heart-shaped amethyst gem in the middle and small diamonds around it. But I didn't care about that at the moment. All I cared about was Jake. Jake, the love of my life, the reason for my existence.

"Yes" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "Yes!" I said.

He got up and I threw my arms around his neck, brining his lips to mine. His lips molded around mine, pouring all his love into me. Finally we pulled apart so our foreheads were touching. His dark as bored into mine, filled with the love I knew was reflected in mine.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you" he said back, bringing his lips back to mine.

Time stopped, as if the world had stopped turning. It was just Jake and I in our own perfect world. When he pulled away again, he straightened, taking the ring out of the box. I extended my hand and he slipped it on my finger.

"I can't believe I got engaged in Paris! In front of the Eiffel tower to the best man in the world" I said as I watched the gem glitter in moonlight.

"When did you get this ring?" I asked him as I slipped my hand in his.

"I had it before the trip" he as we began walking.

I turned to look at him curiously.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment" he said and I smiled.

We stayed in the park for about an hour, walking around and enjoying the night. Finally though, we headed back to the hotel. I changed out of my fancy clothing and into my Pajamas. I fell asleep in Jake's arms, my ring still on my finger.

"Ness . . . Ness, wake up!"

"Waffles" I murmured as I turned around.

I heard a chuckle beside me.

"Ness!" Jake said as he shook me.

"What . . .what!" I said as I opened my eyes.

"Come on, you have to get ready. We don't wasn't to mis our flight to London" He said and I nodded as I got up.

Last night's events came crushing back on me suddenly and I quickly looked down at my hand. The ring was still there, forming perfectly around my finger.

"I'm going to take a shower, wanna come with me?" I asked Jake.

"Sure" he said as he got up, his hair sticking out in random places.

I undressed and stepped in under the warm spray. Jake walked in seconds later. It was incredible. I shampooed Jake's hair while he covered my body in soap. Then we switched. I had to admit, I didn't want the moment to end. He kissed me once before grabbing a towel and stepping out. I grabbed another towel and followed after him. I put on jean shorts with a yellow v-neck blouse. I put on a big yellow headband and white ballets.

"Are you ready Little Miss Sunny?" Jake asked, looking at my outfit.

"Just about" I said as I ran around, collecting the last of my stuff. "Now, I'm ready" I whispered, suddenly behind him.

"Then let's go" he said but his lips did a whole another thing.

We pulled apart when we were both gasping.

"Let's go then" I said and he nodded, following me out.

It wasn't until Jake had checked us out and we stepped outside that I realized it was still dark.

"What time is it?" I asked Jake as he loaded up the bags in the car.

"5:00am" he answered.

"Ah" I said, trying to keep the surprise out of my voice.

"We have to be 3 hours early for an international flight but I think we'll be fine with an hour" he said.

I nodded, climbing in quickly. The drive was relatively short, only about 15 minutes. Jake had already checked us in online so all we had to do was drop off our bags and pass through security.

We got to cut both lines because of being First Class; that got us to the terminal early. It was full but Jake was right, there would've been no point in coming 3 hours earlier. At about 6:00am they began boarding and at about 6:15, the plane took off; it was only going to be an hour long flight. I had, again, sat with Jake instead of in my seat. After about 45 minutes, I brought up something that had been troubling me.

"Umm . . . Jake, what are we . . . am I going to . . . with the . . . dad and . . . " I couldn't really explain but Jake got the idea.

"With the ring and with Edward after all that's happened?" he said and I nodded. "It's you're call" He said. "I've waited years so I think I can wait a little longer. You can wait until all this calms down and then . . . well . . . we can tell them or we can do it again or—"

"I'll wait" I said, interrupting his nervous rant. "I love you" I told him sincerely.

I just couldn't believe that this amazing person loved me. Unconditionally loved me, willing to wait, to hurt, to go or do anything for me. It was just . . . almost unbelievable.

* * *

**A/N**

**AHHHHh! So what did you guys think? Yes, Jake proposed! AhHH! I thought it would be so romantic in Paris in front of the tower sn all . . .. oh! So, Hey guys! Whats up? I'm enjoying my summer, it's so amazing to know I don't have anything due or I don't have to get up. Eclipse was amazing but I heard that Breaking Dawn might no come out until summer of next year! Sadly, I only have one month but I intend to enjoy it to the fullest extent. Look at this saying one of my reviewers sent me: Friends help you write and update your stories. Best friends transfer all your stories to a hardrive and then erase them from your computer to give yyou a heart attack. **

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	35. It All Started With An Accident

Chapter 35:

It All Started With An Accident

We arrived at about 7:15 in London. We grabbed a quick bagel and headed to pick up out bags. Once we had them, Jake went over to the hotel next to the hotel and paid for our car. We loaded up our stuff and headed out.

"It's nice, you know, to be home. Even though it was amazing, it's nice to be back" I said as I leaned back into the chair, closing my eyes . . .

"Ness . . . Ness! We're here" Jake said as he shook me awake.

"What!" I opened my eyes to see Lion Pride in front of me. "Oh, I must've fallen asleep" I said as I shook my head.

"Come on, we're just on time" he said as he grabbed his bag and mine. "Here, let's hope we didn't miss much" he said as he handed me my bag. "Oh, umm . . . what do you want to do about the ring?" He asked.

"Oh!" I said, stopping. "Well, I don't want to take it off but I don't want to explain . . . "

"Here" he said as he handed me the box. "You can store it here for now" he said as I very carefully placed it in the box and then slipped the box in my bag. "I love you" he whispered as he kissed me.

"I love you" I whispered as we continued walking.

"Is that . . . NESSIE!" Lily yelled as she ran towards me.

"Hey Lily" I said as she hugged me.

All our friends came running up too.

"Where were you?" They asked.

"Oh, family matters . . . in Australia" I added with a smile.

"AW! You got to go to Australia? Lucky! Did you eat kangaroo? Did it taste like—"

"Ew . . . no Mike, I did not eat kangaroo and I don't even want to her the rest of your sentence" I said in disgust.

"Oh, you missed everything!" they said and I rolled my eyes.

They were about to explained when the bell rang.

"Lunch" we all said as we ran off.

The first part of the day flew by and before I knew it, I was sitting with Jake and my friends at lunch.

"So what's with the new sub in Government?" I asked as I took a bite of my chicken parmesan.

"Oh, that story is funny. So you see, Mr. Pay was let out a couple days after you left. His psychologist approved him to be sane so he came back but he was still crazy. I mean, he kept seeing your ghost.

He said you weren't there but you were haunting him spiritually. Every time he turned a corner, he would do it stealthily and he even put video recorders around the room. Well one day, the principal went to cooking class and there was a flour accident so he was covered in flour when he visited our room to check on Mr. Pay.

He of course, completely lost it saying the ghosts where after him. The principal was so confused . . . that is . . . until Mr. Pay began whacking him with an iron stick and shooting him with salt.

Then, the principal got angry. They had to call the psychiatric hospital and had him transported out. They investigated his physiatrist and it turns out . . . it was his brother and he saw genies" Dorothy explained, laughing. "It was very epic"

"Wow" I said as I laughed. "Hey, how did you guys do on finals?" I asked.

"Eh . . . okay. Not amazing but I passed" Josh said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sucks for you Nessie though, because you have to do make-ups" Chris said.

"Nope" I said with a smile.

"Wait . . . what? Didn't she just say nope?" Jack asked.

"Yep" I said with a smile. "Since I kept up my grades while I was away, faxing in homework and all, they let it slide" I said with a smile.

"Oh! Lucky!1 I have to try that one time, just stay home and fax in homework and then . . . no finals!" Dorothy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Knowing you, you would probably just stay home and not do anything and then come back to a ton of work" I said and everybody laughed.

The rest of the day went quickly, seeing as I was nervous about going home. I don't even know what happened in Biology and it felt like I had just put on my gym clothes when I was taking them off.

"Ness . . . Ness? You okay?" Jake asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine" I said distractedly.

"Ness" he said as he grabbed my wrist, turning me towards him. "What wrong honey?" he asked, his deep eyes looking into mine.

"It's nothing . . . just . . . what if they . . . maybe they don't . . . maybe they won't . . . " I said, my voice rising.

"Come here" he said as he wrapped his arms around me, calming my panic attack. "It'll be fine. We know we're probably in trouble but they won't kick us out. You know they won't. Besides, when we explain, they'll probably understand . . . to an extent, but still . . . and, they'll forgive us. It may take a while but they will. Just relax" he told me as he held me tighter.

"Thank you" I murmured into his chest.

"Anytime" he said, kissing me. "We should get going" he murmured and I nodded, slipping into the passenger side.

The drive was silent, though, we were both anxious to break the loud silence. We parked at little far from the house, just . . . safety I guess. We took all of our bags out of the car and climbed up to the balcony's area, slipping in through the double doors. I put all my stuff back away at lightning speed, putting the empty suitcase back under my bed. I opened up my laptop and stared at all the pictures of Jake and I.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked coming into the room, behind me.

He looked at the pictures and sighed.

"How are we going to . . . you know" I asked him softly as I watched the slide show go past.

"Well, I was going to ask you . . . do you want a more casual approach, like walk around like normal until we see them or . . . go straight to them?" he asked.

"I think we should just go straight . . . you know, more . . . professional?" I ended and then laughed softly at my choice of words.

"Okay then, you ready?" he asked, a bit of nervousness in his eyes.

I smiled softly and nodded as I took his hand. It was weird the way the world worked. A couple weeks ago, everything was fine . . . well, normal. Now . . . I was nearly sweating of the thought of looking at my family. We walked slowly out of my room towards Carlisle's office. When we were close, I heard him talking on the phone.

"Well Edward, maybe all she needed was a little space" I heard Carlisle saying.

"I understand that Carlisle but going all the way to AUSTRALIA!"

"Where are you now son?" He asked.

"We just arrived a little bit ago at London Heathrow Airport from the airport in Paris. We decided to head back and track them again with the resources we have here"

"Edward, she'll come back, just give her time" Carlisle said.

"She could be pregnant Carlisle! Do remember how it was with Bella. If we hadn't helped her . . . she might've not . . . we have to find her, I'll be home soon" Edward said with conviction.

_'They still think I'm pregnant?'_ I showed Jake and he shrugged.

"We'll be waiting for you" Carlisle said as he hung up. "Oh Nessie, where are you?" he murmured.

I looked up at Jake, my eyes showing my panic.

_'Relax'_ he mouthed and I nodded taking a deep breath and placing my hand on the door knob. Jake placed his hand on top of mine and slowly turned the knob. I took another deep breath as the door opened.

"Carlisle?" I murmured softly.

He looked up immediately and his eyes widened.

"Nessie?" he said and in seconds, I was in his arms.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled into his chest, tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy you're okay, and safe" he said as he hugged me tighter.

"And not pregnant?" I added softly and his eyes immediately flicked to Jake's.

"Dr. Cullen" he said formally, knowing he was already in trouble and trying to suck up.

"It's Carlisle" Carlisle said with a small smile as he shook Jake's hand. "Esme!" he called and in seconds, Esme flittered in.

"Hi grandma" I said, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Oh Nessie" she said as she pulled me into her arms.

"I'm so sorry" I said between my tears. "I just had to get away for a while"

"It's okay, well, not really but, oh, I'm so glad you're safe" she cried as sobs wracked her body.

"What happened . . . I mean, why so suddenly . . . " Carlisle trailed off, motioning to the couches in his office.

I sat on Jake's lap, his arms wrapped around me, wiping away my tears. Carlisle and Esme took a seat of the love chair.

"Well . . . it all started with an accident" I murmured.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, what did you think? They're back and now, Carlisle and Esme now, the next chapter is explanations . . . and Edward and Bella and everyone else gets back. Pom, pom,pom poooooommmmm. You know, there's this little button at the bottom that say _review. _You should click it. The last person that didn't, well, their computer exploded making them lose everything so if I was you, I wouldn't take the chance. =p. Anywho, if you're up to see movies, Despicable Me is hilarious and The Sorceross Apprentice is good (I know I spelled it wrong but I found proof that spelling isn't eally that important:**

**Read the following sentence quickly, don't worry if it looks like gibberish, just read it.**

******I Cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The ****phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid, aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it dseno't mtaetr in waht oerdr the ltteres in a wrod are, the olny iproamtnt tihng is taht the frsit and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it whotuit a pboerlm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Azanmig huh? yaeh and I awlyas tghuhot slpeling was ipmorantt!**

****

**HAhahahahahaha! See?**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	36. Mom and Dad

**_!WATNING TO ALL AUTHORS!_**

**IMPORTANT! ALL AUTHORS MUST READ! THERE IS THIS PERSON ON SCRIBD . COM, TEIRNY121, WHO IS COPYING STORIES RIGHT OFF FANFICTION .COM AND PLACING THEM UNDER HER ACCOUNT. pOST THIS ON YOUR UPDATES TO TO WARN YOUR READERS. cHECK OUT HER PROFILE TO SEE IF SHE HAS YOUR STORY. SHE ALREADY TOOK 3 OF MINE, _BROKEN LOVE, GUARDIAN AND TEMPER _TRIP. WATCH OUT!**

**ADDRESS - www(dot)scribd(dot)com / teirney121**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36:

Mom and Dad

"That party we went to" Jake said. "Well . . . the sort of spiked the punch but you could barely tell"

"We drank a lot . . . like, tons of glasses . . . and then unknowingly got drunk" I explained.

"We, well Ness woke up in a bedroom with me and then woke me up. We realized what happened and quickly got dressed and left" Jake said, giving the super quick version.

"I didn't think anything of it until I started getting nauseous and bad stomach cramps the days after. I didn't know at first but them it sort of hit me and I freaked out. I bought a test and nearly cried when I saw it was negative.

I sort of thought everything would just go away but then . . . Alice had a vision. Jake and Edward were going to fight and . . . then it turned to a cemetery with mom and I sobbing" I said as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I didn't know when it was going to happen and I was nearly falling to pieces. Finally, I remembered a tiny detail, dad's phone, which showed the date and time. The day I remembered was the day it was supposed to happen.

I freaked out, again, and told Jake everything. We decided to let dad cool down so we left for Australia and we sort of toured around and then Paris and well . . . now we're here" I said as I took a huge breath.

"Nessie, Jacob . . . " Carlisle trailed off, not really sure what to say.

_'You don't think I should tell them about the ring do you?'_ I showed Jake and he shook his head but then sort of shrugged as in saying, "It's up to you"

"We know we're in trouble . . . lots of trouble" I said with a small smile.

I could already imagine it; room arrest for 7 years.

Carlisle's chuckled slightly but then turned serious.

"You know, you're parents nearly died when they found out. You can't do that to them Ness" He said and I nodded, bowing my head.

"Yeah, I guessed" I murmured and Jake wrapped his arms soothingly around me.

It looked like he was going to say something else but then suddenly, I heard a car coming towards the house. I froze, eyes wide. The little color I had flew off of my face. Jake's arms tightened around me in comfort and I went deeper into them immediately, burying my face in his chest.

"I don't think I can do this" I squeaked.

It was one thing facing Esme and Carlisle. That made me nervous but . . . mom and dad were a whole another story.

"Yes you—we can" Jake said as he stood up, therefore making me stand up.

"You'll be fine" Esme said as she kissed my forehead.

Carlisle hugged me and gave me a reassuring smile before heading down to meet them.

"Come on, we'll let Carlisle and Esme talk to them first and then we'll go, okay?" he said and I nodded.

I knew I was probably acting like this helpless, scared girl and it was nothing like me but . . . well, I was always slightly scared of my parents, well, my dad when I got in trouble. But this . . . this was beyond trouble.

We walked out of Carlisle's office over to the wall next to the staircase. I distinctly heard when the car entered the garage and everybody got out. I heard the slight movement as everyone walked into the house.

"Edward" I heard Carlisle say.

"I don't know what to do know Carlisle. They came to this airport but I lost them. Do you know how many places they can go from London?" Edward said.

I peeked around the corner. Edward was holding mom and they both had defeated looks on their faces. The rest of the family didn't look to great.

"What happens if we never find her . . . if she is . . . could she . . . " Mom began to silently sob and my heart cracked.

I did this to my own family. What was wrong with me.

"We'll find her" Edward said with conviction as he soothed my mom.

Carlisle's eyes flickered up to where we stood and then back at Edward. I turned to Jake and kissed him softly.

"I love you" I whispered I said as I took a deep breath, grabbed his hand, and walked over to the staircase.

"Mom . . . dad?" I whispered softly at the top of the stairs.

All their heads immediately turned to the sound of my voice.

"Nessie . . . " my mom said and in seconds, I was in her arms. "Nessie" she sobbed as she stroked my hair, holding me close.

Jake had let me go and stood to the side.

"Nessie" My dad said as he ran over to us, wrapping his arms around the both of us.

"I'm sorry" I said as tears once again began falling down my cheeks.

We stood there for a couple minutes before they let go to let everybody else give me a hug.

"Nessie!" Alice cried as her tiny form hurled itself at me.

"Squirt!" Emmett said as he picked me up and spun me around.

Eventually, all the hugs and kisses and sobs were given and it was time for explanations. Now, I had to think it over carefully because this helped decide about how long I was going to be grounded for. I eventually just told them everything . . . except my Paris evening.

When I was done, they were left speechless.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you will _never_ do that to me again" my mom said sternly and I nodded slightly.

My dad was silent the whole time and now he and mom lapsed into silence.

"Daddy?" I asked softly.

"Go to your rooms . . . both of you, now." he said motioning to Jake and I.

I sighed but nodded as I ran up to my room, closing the door softly. I turned on some music and began to edit photos. Suddenly, a message popped up on my computer.

_'You okay?' - J'_

I sighed.

_'They won't forgive me' - N_

_'Yes they will, just give them time to understand'- J_

_'I don't know . . . they seemed pretty . . . silent' - N_

_'Trust me Ness' - J_

_'I do . . . I love you' - N_

_'I love you too' - J_

_'Hey, I was thinking, is it better to tell them about the ring now or later because I initially thought later but now I think that it might get them heated up again' - N_

_'Yes but I think they have enough t deal with now, just give it time Ness. I want to tell them now and marry you as soon as possible but . . . I know it's probably smarter to wait' - J_

_'I guess you're right' - N_

_'I'm always right :D'- J_

_'Dream on ;D' - N_

We continued to talk while I edited photos. It was a couple hours before I heard someone coming towards my room, and I recognized that scent.

_'Dad's coming, talk to you later' - N_

I closed out my chat session just as I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said and the door opened.

Dad walked in slowly, closing the door softly behind him.

"What's up dad?" I asked softly as I moved my laptop to the edge of my bed.

He walked over and sat on the bed. His eyes flickered to the current picture I was editing, Jake and I watching the sunset at Ayers Rock, before turning to me.

"Dad . . . I'm sorry" I said softly and he put his arms around me, pulling me close.

"I know Nessie, and so am I" he said and I turned to look up at him, confused.

"What?"

"I've been too tight with you guys. I haven't been giving you much liberty or space for mistake and I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel that I'm unreasonable . . . that I won't listen to you. I know sometimes things happen and I shouldn't always be on you for them" he said. "You just . . . you need to talk to me about things Nessie. I'm always here for you, whatever you do, you know that right? I'll always be here, ready to listen" he said and I nodded.

"Relax, I'm not pregnant" I said and he chuckled.

"But . . . what you did, not happening again" he said sternly. "You put this family through a lot" he said and I nodded. "We understand why you did it but you still shouldn't have . . . but we forgive you" he said and I smiled.

"I love you dad" I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too Nessie" he said as he kissed my head. "But don't think you're off the hook" he said and I bit back a groan.

I had known it was coming anyway.

"Nessie, you are grounded indefinitely until we decide you've learned your lesson" he said and I sighed as I nodded.

"Which means you will not be allowed to see or spend time with Jake, you can't call him and you're under room arrest. You may only leave to go to school or eat, except on special occasions" he said and I nodded. "It'll get worse if you don't behave" he said and I rolled my eyes. "Be good" he said as he hugged me and then headed out.

"Hey dad?" I asked him as he was leaving.

"Huh?"

"Don't kill him, it was more my idea than his and he just went along with it because . . . well you know" I said.

He smiled, understanding.

"Okay . . . but he's still in trouble. Besides, I haven't given him the official father speech" he said and my eyes widened.

He just chuckled as he closed the door. I flipped open my computer.

* * *

**A/N**

**_!WATNING TO ALL AUTHORS!_**

**IMPORTANT! ALL AUTHORS MUST READ! THERE IS THIS PERSON ON SCRIBD . COM, TEIRNY121, WHO IS COPYING STORIES RIGHT OFF FANFICTION .COM AND PLACING THEM UNDER HER ACCOUNT. pOST THIS ON YOUR UPDATES TO TO WARN YOUR READERS. cHECK OUT HER PROFILE TO SEE IF SHE HAS YOUR STORY. SHE ALREADY TOOK 3 OF MINE, _BROKEN LOVE, GUARDIAN AND TEMPER _TRIP. WATCH OUT!**

**ADDRESS - www(dot)scribd(dot)com / teirney121**

**Anyway, now that I got that out, what did you but we're nearing the end of my story. Only a few more chapters left before it wraps up. anyway, Nessie is in trouble, yet again but I promise the next chapter will bring more solutions. Okay, Breaking Dawn is officially being broken up into 2 parts. The first part will premire Around November 2011. The second part will premire in the summer of 2012, that is, if all goes acording to plan. I can't wait, I'm so excited. I can't wait to get Eclipse either. Then I have a long Twilight marathon at my house. **

**_Curse of the Fanfic Review -_ Review you could be one of the unfortunate who's computer explodes . . . who would take the chance. Besised, you get cookies!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	37. Grounded

Chapter 37:

Grounded

The next few weeks were absolutely the most boring weeks in my whole life. It was summer and I was stuck in my room. I couldn't see Jake, play with Emmett . . . I wasn't allowed to do _anything_.

I didn't complain out loud because I knew I sort of deserved it and my parents would give me the look and the talk but hey, internally, I have a right to complain. They were depriving me of society, socialization . . . fun.

There were a couple good things though. First of all, I could write to Jake. We couldn't talk on the phone or text because my dad was watching our phone but we could talk through messaging on the computer. We couldn't do it too much though because dad would here the typing coming from our rooms.

The other advantage was that I was able to work on our album. I had asked Alice to order me a huge photo album and that was mostly what kept me from dying from boredom. I did a lot of editing on the computer and then printed them out.

I had a lot of scrapbook supplies so I was mostly working on that because we took _a lot_ of pictures on our trips; 15 memory cards to be exact. I liked to take photos, if hadn't noticed. I had millions of albums in my closet. But eventually, of course, that got boring.

I sketched and painted and make bracelets and designed clothing but it all got so boring after the first 3 weeks. Currently I sitting on the floor against my bed, staring at the ring in the small box.

I had been dreaming and thinking about it a lot. I had this feeling that we should tell my dad . . . like soon . . . or something bad might happen. I had a dream where he found and exploded when he realized what it was . . . not nice.

Suddenly, my computer beeped. I put the ring back into my drawer and jumped onto my bed.

_Hey, how are you - J_

_Okay I guess . . . thinking about the ring again - N_

_And . . . - J_

_Well, I have a feeling that I should tell him soon, heck, I probably should've told him before but I guess I chickened out - N_

_Well . . . like I said before, it's up to you . . . why don't you pick a day and then swear you'll tell him - J_

_Okay, how about today - N_

_. . . as I said, it's up to you. If you want to tell him today, then go ahead - J_

_Okay, I swear with you, Jacob Black here as a messaging witness, that I will tell my dad about the ring today, the first chance I get. Amen! - N_

_Hahaha, okay, I love you - J_

_Love you . . . oh! I think I hear him coming up! Bye! - N_

I quickly closed down the chat and opened an old school essay.

"Ness?" my dad said as he knocked.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Can you . . . can come take a hunt with me?" he asked, opening the door slightly.

"Umm . . . sure dad, I'll be right down" I called and he nodded, closing the door.

"Jeez, I wasn't being that literal" I said softly as I walked over to my nightstand.

I opened it slowly, taking out the box.

_'You swore to yourself, come on Nessie, don't chicken out. He said_ _he would always be there for you, whatever you did, ready to listen' _I said to myself mentally.

"Well, now let's see if he meant it" I murmured as I slipped the box into my back pocket and ran out. "Ready" I squeaked as I cleared my mind completely of the ring.

"Okay, let's go then" Dad said, running out suddenly.

I ran out after him, a smile forming on my lips. It felt nice to be outside again, feeling the wind on my face. I had only been outside 1time before, to hunt of course and I had to go straight back to my room when I was done.

I tried to stretch it out and got caught and reprimanded . . . being grounded officially dad kept running until we hit the creek. There he stopped suddenly.

"Look Nessie, I know I told you we were going to hunt but I also want to talk to you" he said and I could feel a slight panic rising.

He didn't . . . he couldn't possibly . . . no, not possible.

"Nessie . . . I . . . your mom and I . . . well, we've been talking. You been very well behaved and have not complained at all though we know you're bored out of your mind" he said and I chuckled slightly. "and . . . well, we think that you've learned your lesson" he said and I froze.

The ring suddenly weighed 100 pounds in my pocket.

"So . . . I'm not grounded anymore?" I said, my face going a little paler.

"No, your grounding it officially over" he said and I smiled hugely as I ran over to hug him.

"Thank you!" I said and he laughed, kissing my forehead.

"You deserve it, now you can hunt, we'll meet up in about an hour here okay?" he said and I nodded.

He smiled at me before shooting off.

Now I was allowed to have a full blown panic attack. I was more than overjoyed that I was finally free but . . . he just ungrounded me and I'm supposed to tell him about Jake . . . Paris . . . the ring. I flipped out my cell phone, dialing Jake.

"Hello, Ness? You know we're not allowed to—"

"Look Jake, yes we are because my dad just ungrounded us but—"

"We're not grounded anymore? That's—"

"Jake!" I called and he quieted down. "He just ungrounded me and I'm supposed to tell him about the freaking ring!" I nearly yelled.

"Oh" he said finally realizing. "Well . . . maybe you could . . . it's possible . . . but you swore . . . "

"I know! I'm about to die here Jake" I groaned, sliding down to the ground.

"Tell you what . . . why don't I go to you and we'll tell him together?" He asked.

"Really?" I said, perking up. "You would come even though he'll probably kill you?" I said and I heard his deep laughter on the other side.

"Of course I would, I'll do anything for you Ness" he said sweetly. "So, should I go now or . . . "

"No, umm we're meeting up in about an hour so come in half an hour so I can at least see you before we tell him" I said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon" he said. "Love you"

"Love you" I said as I hung up.

I groaned, letting my head rest on the tree. It was just my luck the day I was planning on telling dad he decided to ungrounded me, thinking I had learned my lesson about running away and lying.

"I'm so going to get grounded again" I grumbled as I got up. "At least Alice won't see this coming" I mumbled as I went off for a quick hunt, I would go out for a bigger one later.

Time seemed to be speeding up because it only felt like seconds had passed when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around me.

"Jake!" I squealed as I turned to him, breathing in his amazing scent.

For a second, all my worries were forgotten. I was in Jake's arms again.

"I missed you" I said as tears began to form in my eyes.

He leaned down so that our foreheads were touching.

"I missed you more than you can imagine" he said as he closed the gap between our lips.

This kiss was sweet but slowly building to passionate. He carefully pushed me back into the tree, coming as close to me as our bodies allowed. I began moaning as my hands tangled into his slight shaggy hair. His hand were around my waist, pushing me even closer to him. Eventually we had to pull away for air but our foreheads stayed touching.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you" I said.

We ended up sitting on the forest floor with me sitting on Jake's lap. We were exchanging stories of some of the ridiculous things we did to try to entertain ourselves. We were currently laughing at Jake's attempt to go wolf.

He was so bored, he tried to change but did it in the part of his room the has a sort of short ceiling and he hit his head. Then, trying to shake off the headache, he hit his closet making him walk back and crush his IPod. He kept either hitting something or crushing something else so he eventually just gave up and switched back.

I was laughing so hard I nearly had tears in my eyes. Then I heard the bushes move. We looked up just in time to see dad walk in to the small clearing . . . on the other side of the creek. I saw just a hint of annoyance in his eyes as he jumped over the river to join us. We got up quickly, disentangling ourselves.

"Hey dad" I said, trying to smile.

"Hi" he said suspiciously, looking at both of us.

I kept my left hand securely tucked in my jeans. We decided we would just . . . sort of casually let it out and then show dad the ring so I had put in while we were talking.

"Umm . . . dad, can we talk to you for a minute?" I asked him and he nodded slowly, his suspicion rising.

God please let him not kill us

* * *

**A/N**

**Sucks for NEssie, room arrest for weeks on _summer vacation!_ But . . .uhoh! It's time to tell Edward . . . dun, dun, dun, duuuuuun (Suspensful music) h, about the author alert, still be careful about your stories being stolen but I'm happy to announce that I got her account deleted. teirney121, thief, no longer exists. Movie Recomndation - Charlie St. Cloud. It's really good. i even teared up in some parts. I can't believe summer is almost over. Only 2 weeks left. *sigh* the good things never last. Well, enjoy the freedom while you can.**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	38. Pulling Through

Chapter 38:

Pulling Through

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" he asked suspiciously as he sat down at the edge of the stream.

We sat down across from him on a rock. I tried to look everywhere but his eyes. I swallowed convulsively, trying desperately to clear the huge lump in my throat. I glanced up at my dad's waiting eyes and a sheen of sweat began to form on my forehead.

"Nessie, are you okay" Dad asked worriedly.

"Perfect, I'm great" I was able to squeak.

I began playing with my ring unconsciously as Jake gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked. "Nessie, you look like you're about to have a panic attack" he said matter-o-factly.

I wiped my head across my forehead as I stood up. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and turned to dad.

"Dad, you told me you weren't unreasonable, that you would always be there for me and would always listen, right?" I said nervously.

His eyes widened suddenly.

"Are you pregnant?" he nearly yelled as he jumped up.

"NO! Dad, I've been under room arrest for the past 8 weeks, tell me how that would be possible" I said exasperated.

He was quietly for a minute.

"You're right, I'm sorry" he said as he sat back down.

"Now dad, I've known Jake since I was born and have loved him ever since" I began and Jake came up behind, wrapping his arms around me reassuringly.

"He has loved me with his whole being, every second of my life and has never hurt me in anyway. He has always stood by my side even though it may not be in his best interest. I love him with my whole being and I want to spend the rest of my existence with him" I said as I placed _both _of my hands on top of his.

I peeked at my dad but he still seemed confused.

"Officially" I murmured and his eyes widened in understanding.

Then, they flew down to my left hand. I held my breath, waiting for his reaction. The only problem, there was no reaction. His face still looked the same as it had, his eyes glued to the ring.

"Edward . . . I realize I should've asked your permission first before asking her but . . . I just love her so much . . . when we were in front of the Eiffel tower, watching her gaze at it in amazement . . . her hair billowing slightly in the wind, her hand wrapped around mine. . . I couldn't wait any longer. I had to ask her, had to ask her to be mine . . . _forever_" Jake said and I smiled as I leaned into him.

Dad hadn't moved an inch.

"Dad . . . daddy, please. You proposed to mom first without Charlie's permission and only after knowing her for 2 years. Dad, I have known Jake my whole life. Dad . . . daddy please" I begged, my voice cracking and tears beginning to form.

I wiped them away quickly, but more kept coming. Finally, he looked up at us. At Jake, holding me lovingly in his arms. At me, staring at him intently but at the same time leaning into Jake in content.

He walked over to us slowly until he was right in front of us. He looked at us seriously a minute longer before smiling.

"Your mom is going to freak and you're going to have to have to deal with Alice" he warned.

"I don't care" I said with a huge smile as I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly."Thank you dad" I said sincerely.

He laughed as he hugged me back, kissing my forehead.

"Congratulations Nessie. You're right, I did propose to your mom after only 2 years but sometimes with love, the time doesn't matter, what matters is how much love there is." he said with a smile as he pulled back. "Jake" he said, offering up his hand. "You better take good care of her"

"Of course" Jake said, shaking his hand. "I'll take this as permission" he said with a laugh making dad laugh too.

"I can't believe it, I'm now 100% engaged" I said happily as I threw myself at Jake.

"Forever" he said as he kissed me.

I lost track of time completely, it was just Jake and I in our own private moment. That is, until dad cleared his throat loudly. I blushed as I pulled back looking at him sheepishly.

"Hi dad"

He rolled his eyes as he shook some dirt from his pants.

"Hold on a second" Jake said as he ran into the woods.

He came back seconds later as a wolf. He nuzzled my leg and motioned for me to get on.

"Was Alice too terrible for your wedding dad?" I asked him as I got on Jake.

"No, not really . . . but Bella did give her full reign to do everything . . . but it was amazing" he said as he kept pace with Jake's slow jog.

Jake could go really fast when he wanted too but I guess he sensed I wanted to talk with my dad a bit.

"Yeah . . . but . . . I don't know, I don't want something big, just a small little wedding" I said, already visualizing it in my head.

"I don't know if Alice will be able to" he said with a laugh as he saw the image in my head.

"Well she will, because she wants it to be perfect . . . in my eyes, not hers" I contradicted and he smiled.

"You know, I was pretty sure you were going to kill us . . . and then ground us . . . maybe that's the wrong order because if you killed us, you couldn't ground us because we're already dead but still . . . anyway, why . . . I mean, it's not that I'm not grateful but it just seems . . . so out of the ordinary . . . no . . . that sounds bad but . . . "

He cut me off with a laugh.

"Nessie, relax . . . I just . . . I've been thinking a lot about what you said. I've been ridiculously strict and uptight compared to how easy it was for Bella and me. It just . . . I didn't want you guys to get hurt . . . for anything to happen to either of you" he said softly.

"You know, you're making a lot of progress. You've recognized your mistakes and you're changing" I said jokingly and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll race you to the house" he challenged, looking at Jake.

Jake nodded his huge head enthusiastically.

"He told me to tell you to hold on tight" Dad said and in seconds, they were both off.

I nearly fell of Jake but was finally able to grab onto some of his fur and stabilize myself. He and dad were neck and neck but at the last second, Jake burst forward through the trees, mere inches in front of dad.

I stupidly let go and flew forward, slamming into the garden hose valve. The small pipe exploded, making water rain all over me.

"Eeek!" I screeched as I got up slowly.

I wanted to get out of the spewing water quickly but on the other hand, my back was dying.

"Nessie, are you okay" dad asked worriedly, running over to me.

"Oh, yeah" I said sitting on the pipe to stop the water from spewing out but it just soaked me more.

"You'll keep getting wet if you sit on the wet ground" he said helping me up.

The second I was up, I moved out of the way and the water spewed at him. He stumbled back, surprised and coughing as some water got into his mouth. By now the whole family had come outside to see what the commotion was about. Dad got close to the water, getting completely soaked in the process, and turned the valve, stopping the water.

"Oh wow, that was all I had to do" I complained, shaking the water from my hair.

Then I spotted the rest of the family, laughing.

"Nessie, I would go change if I were you" my dad said at my ear.

I locked down and realized water he meant. I was wearing a white shirt, which was now completely see through, thanks to the water.

"I'm going to take a shower" I said, my face red, as I ran inside.

I my shoes squeaked and I tripped but quickly got back up, running straight back to my room. I took a quick shower, slipping into some sweats. It's not like I'm going anywhere after what I'm about to do. I brushed my hair slowly, trying to waste time. Eventually, Jake walked into my room.

"Lunch is ready, 5 cheese oven baked ziti" he said dreamily and I smiled, following him out.

"While I'm eating so it's casual or after?" I whispered to Jake.

"I would say after because one, they probably won't let you finish once you start and second you might choke or they might make you choke accidentally" Jake said as we walked into the kitchen.

The smell of Italian cheeses and pasta surrounded the kitchen. My mouth watered instantaneously.

"Esme, this smells amazing" I said as she put the plate in front of me "It looks amazing too" I added as I took a bite. "Oh, and tastes amazing too"

She laughed as she handed me some Sprite.

"I'm glad you like it. There are leftovers if you want more" she said as she flittered out.

I ate nervously, spearing one ziti at a time and lifting it up, watching the cheese stretch.

"Nervous?" Jake guessed when he realized I was eating so slowly.

I nodded mutely as I chewed.

"Relax, I'm sure they'll be ecstatic when they hear about it" Jake comforted me as he rubbed my arm.

"When we hear about what?" My mom asked and I froze.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So what did you think? Nessie finally told edward, after having a full blown panic attack that is bu still, he knows. Now, the next mission: Telling the family. Anyway, as I said before, this story is wrapping up. Only a couple more chapters left. Movie recomendation: When a Stranger Calls. It's a good, suspensful movie. I'd like to thank my best friend in the whole wide world, Nessie96 for always encouraging me,. Check out her stories. Sadly . . . school start in about a weeK :( *sigh* back to homework and alarm clocks. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Reviews= chocolate chip cookie**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	39. Preperations

Chapter 39:

Preparations

I swallowed slowly before I turned to her.

"Nothing mom, just something we wanted to tell you" I said, trying to be cool about it.

I took a big bite of the ziti, trying to swallow it down. She raised her eyebrows, giving me that _'Uhuh, right'_ look.

"Well, what is it?" she as and I slowly began to hide my left hand.

"You'll just have to wait and see along with everyone else" I said, calling my bluff.

She frowned at me and I began fidgeting nervously under her stare

"Bella?" My dad called through the house.

My mom immediately went towards his voice.

_'Thanks'_ I thought to him as I turned back to my lunch.

I ate quickly now, too nervous to go any slower.

"Ready?" Jake asked as I finished wiping my hands.

"Yeah" I said confidently.

While I ate, I thought about it. Dad was who I thought was going to be the worst and he was happy so . . . everything should turn out perfect . . . right?

I took hold of Jake's hand tightly as I walked out of the kitchen. Dad and mom were on the couch but everyone else was nowhere to be seen. I was about to call out for them when Alice and Jasper ran in.

"I saw we were going to get together" she explained. "Emmett! Rosalie! Get dressed and get down here!" Alice called and I shuddered.

"Esme, Carlisle" I called and in seconds, they were by my side.

Emmett and Rosalie came down, seconds behind them.

I cleared my throat, my confidence slipping away under their curious eyes.

"Well, I . . . "I began slowly."Have some very important news" I said.

I felt myself calming down suddenly and I turned to Jasper. He gave me a sympathetic smile and I felt myself calm down farther.

"Ummm . . ." I trailed off, not really sure how to continue.

My nervousness was getting the best of me, even with Jasper's help.

"Ness?" Jasper asked, urging me to continue.

"Umm . . . yeah well . . ." I decided to try the same thing I did with my dad. It would be easier. "Now, I've known Jake since I was born and have loved him ever since" I said, taking Jake's hand tightly. "He has loved me with his whole being, every second of my life and has never hurt me in anyway.

He has always stood by my side even though it may not be in his best interest. I love him with my whole being and I want to spend the rest of my existence with him" I finished, taking a shaky breath.

I looked up and they all looked as confused as dad.

"Umm . . . Nessie . . . what makes you think you_ aren't_ going to spend the rest of your existence with him? Neither of you are ageing so . . ."

"No, it's . . . I'm . . ."

I took a deep breath but instead of continuing, I held up my left hand. Their eyes zeroed in on the ring and their eyes widened as their mouths dropped.

"AHHHHHHH!" Alice yelled as she grabbed me in a hug. "FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!" she yelled as she squeezed me tighter.

"Alice . . . I can't . . . breathe!" I choked out.

She let me go but I was instantly taken up in another hug.

"Congratulations honey" mom said holding me tight.

She let me go and turned to Jake.

"See Bella, aren't you happy you didn't kill me when I imprinted on her?" he said and she rolled her eyes as she hugged him.

"I'm so happy, for the both of you" she said sincerely.

I was passed around between hugs. Emmett nearly killed me when he crushed me to his chest and spun me around.

"I nearly began shaking with your nervousness" Jasper whispered as he hugged me, making me laugh.

Eventually, the commotion calmed down.

"Wow Edward . . . you're taking this very well. I thought you might—"

"I already knew" he said, smiling crookedly.

"WHAT! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Alice screeched.

"Alice, calm down. I found out just a little while ago in the woods" Edward said, rolling his eyes at his theatrics.

"Hey, if you guys have been in room arrest for the past weeks . . . then how . . . " Emmett trailed off.

I looked down guiltily. This was the part I was hoping they wouldn't want to know about.

"Well . . . I sort of got engaged in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris" I murmured.

"Awww! That's so romantic and—WAIT!" Alice said, breaking off suddenly. "YOU BEEN ENGAGED FOR OVER 2 MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" she screeched and I covered my ears.

"Jeez Alice, my ears are bleeding" I said.

She glared at me unhappily and I laughed.

"I was just waiting for the right time okay?" I said but she was still glaring.

"Smile Alice, please?" I said.

I began feeling guilty as I realized I hurt her feelings.

"Alice?" I said but she _humpe_d and turn around.

"I'll let you do my wedding" I said and suddenly, I was in her arms again.

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she yelled. "It'll be perfect and I know the perfect dress and we can have it right here and—"

"Alice" I groaned. "I want a small wedding. Not this huge, extravagant celebration. Just a small, beautiful wedding" I said.

"Yeah yeah" she said offhandedly.

"Alice, I want a small wedding or I'll run away to the nearest church without a dress and just sign the papers" I threatened and she paled.

"Okay, small . . . I can do small . . ." she trailed off as she planned.

The next month was absolutely hectic. I was constantly being dragged away to pick a dress of try on some heels. If I wasn't shopping, I was stuck in Alice's room choosing colors and scents. I was so annoying.

I was dragged out of bed at 8 sharp and barely ever got any alone time with Jake. It wasn't fair. I should be able to spend time with him, it's _our _wedding, and we should be allowed to spend time together.

"Nessie!" Alice called and I groaned.

"I'm busy Alice, I'll go later" I said.

"No, come now, be busy later" she said.

"Alice, if I go now, I might _accidentally_ spill tomato sauce on my dress!" I called and she groaned as she called out a quick "_okay"_

Jake chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. We were sitting on the couch, enjoying one of the few private moments we actually got to spend together.

"For being so tiny, she can be scary" Jake said and I laughed, agreeing.

"Tomorrow by this time, you'll officially be mine" I murmured.

"Forever" he said as he kissed me.

"Nessie, that doesn't count as being busy!" Alice called.

"Ugh, Alice, would you relax" I said "She hasn't planned a wedding in 17 years, I think it's getting to her. I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his.

He kissed me passionately but sweetly. He flipped us around, pushing my body against the couch. I completely lost track of time. That is, until Alice pulled me off him.

"Come on missy" she said and I laughed as I followed her.

"I'll be at the altar" he said.

"I'll be the one in white" I giggled as I ran up with Alice.

"Finally, now for the finally dress check" she said as she ran into her closet and took out the garment bag.

I sighed as I began to strip down. For some ridiculous reason, Alice refused to let me see my dress. She would always blindfold me as she put it on.

"Oh, it's perfect, absolutely perfect" my mom said as Alice tightened it.

"Since it's so amazing, can I see?" I asked.

"Nope!" Alice said as she walked away, probably admiring it. "It forms around her perfectly!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alice, I wanna see!" I whined.

"Soon Ness" Alice said as she began to slip it off.

Once the dress was safely in the garment bag, she took off my blindfold.

"Now, for your bachelorette party!" Alice called and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice . . ."

"Relax, it isn't anything big, just a tiny celebration" she said and I complied.

We spent the night doing all girl stuff. We painted our nails and watched sad movies like the Notebook and A Walk to Remember. We danced and listened to music and took millions of pictures. Around 9pm, Esme brought up some food for me.

"Oh, thank you Esme, it's amazing" I said as I took a bite.

She had gone out to River Café, the best Italian restaurant in London and brought me back parmesan chicken with pasta and warm breadsticks.

We laughed until we cried and cried until we laughed (Well that was mostly me). Eventually though, my eyelids began to droop.

"Oh! You have to get to bed Nessie!" Alice said, jumping up. "Go, go, and get some rest" she said, practically kicking me out of her room.

I rolled my eyes as I got dressed for bed. I snuggled into my bed, curling up under the covers. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming on Jake.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys? So what did you think? Hahaha, so the family knows now. Alice completely went wild when she realized all she didn't know but hey, life goes on. I've been thinking about Nessie and how she's going to look and I think I finally got it right. Ugh . . . anyway, school starts in 2 1/2 days! Ugh! They got my schedule wrong so i have to go fight it out with the office . . . again . . . for the 3rd year in a row. *sigh* Anyway, have anyof you seen the preview for the new movie: Vampire Sucks? It's a completely and total insult to The Twilight Saga but it look so hilarious. ! I watched all the preview and was litterly on my floor laughing with tears flowing out of my eyes. there's this one scene (btw, it seems they mixed Twilight and New MOon into 1 movie) where a vampire is going to attack Bella and Jacob morphs to protect her . . . INTO A CHIHUAHUA!****! HE MORPHED INTO A FREAKIN cHIHUAHUA! tell me you aren't laughing. look them up on you tube and watch them all. i swear you'll becrying w/ laughter.**

**Watch Them!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	40. The Girl in the White Dress

Chapter 40:

The Girl in the White Dress

"Nessie! Nessie, Nessie, N-e-e-e-e-e-s-i-e!" Alice called as she jumped up and down on my bed.

"Alice, go away" I groaned, turning around.

"Nope! Now wake up!" she said as she began jumping closer to me making my body flop up and down.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily as I curled up.

"7am" she said gleefully and I groaned.

"G-o-o-o-o-o a-w-a-a-a-a-y" I said as I tried to stay still. "I wanna sleep"

"Oh, I get it. So, you wanna sleep straight through your wedding day?" she asked and I shot up.

"I'm getting married today!" I exulted as I began jumping up and down with Alice.

"Exactly, so come on" she said as she pulled me out of my bed.

"Alice" I whined as she flew to her room.

She tossed me a towel and pushed me into her huge bathroom.

"I need to get you ready so hurry up!" she said.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the shower. The warm sprays hit my back and I instantly relaxed. I washed my hair slowly, enjoying the warm water on my skin.

"Nessie, you have 2 minutes before I drag you out of there whether you're ready or not" Alice called and I laughed.

I turned off the water, wrapping a towel tightly around my body.

"Finally!" Alice said, barging in with Mom and Rosalie behind her.

"Alice!" I screeched in surprise.

"Sit" she ordered, pointing to a chair in front of a huge mirror with tons of beauty supplies.

"Alice don't you think this is a bit . . . I don't know, like going overboard" I said.

"Nope" she said as she handed me a purple robe.

I slipped on the fuzzy robe and sat down, knowing it was pointless to argue.

"Wait, can I have breakfast first" I said.

"Fine" Alice huffed.

I went to get up but she pushed me back down.

"No way missy. The boys are downstairs. Breakfast comes up"

"Jake's here" I said excitedly, trying to get up again.

"Yes but you can't see him" Alice said just as the door opened.

I swiveled around in the chair to see Esme come in with a plate in her hands. Suddenly, the room was filled with a smell of fresh cinnamon rolls. My mouth watered instantly.

"Here you go honey" Esme said, handing me the plate and a glass of milk.

I took a bite and groaned. It was amazing.

"Okay, so Esme, you and Rosalie are taking care of the final touches downstairs right?" Alice said and they nodded, gliding out.

"Okay, now hurry up and eat so we can get started" Alice urged and I rolled my eyes; taking a sip of milk.

"At what time is it?" I asked and instantly felt terrible.

How could I not know the time of my own wedding?

"It's at two" Alice said. "That should give me just enough time to get you ready and for you to have lunch" she said.

I glanced at the clock. It was 7:30.

"Just enough time . . . Alice, that's six and a half hours!" I said but she smiled.

"Masterpieces take time" she said as I finished up.

I brushed my teeth quickly and then headed back to Alice's torture chair as I liked to call it.

"Okay, I'll start with her toenails. Bella, you do her hands" Alice ordered as she slipped my feet in warm water.

"Just close your eyes and go to your happy place, time will go a lot faster" Mom whispered in my ear as she dipped my hands in warm water too.

I took her advice and closed my eyes, slipping away. I thought back to Australia. The Great Barrier Reef, the picnic at Ayers Rock . . . everything. All the time I spent with Jake. I began falling asleep but didn't. I was in a sort of limbo. I could feel Alice's and Mom's hands working on me and I could hear their chatter but it all felt faraway.

"Ness, Nessie" Alice said as she shook me.

"What?" I said opening my eyes slowly.

"Time for lunch" she said as she handed me a chicken Caesar salad.

"Lunch . . . what time is it?" I asked as I began eating.

"12:15. I'll have less than 2 hours to do your make-up" she said, frowning.

"Alice, I'm sure it will turn out amazing anyway" I said. "Can I possible see my dress now?"

"Nope, you have to wait another hour and a half" she said and I pouted.

"Just go back to dreaming and time will fly, now finish up" she said and I sighed, spearing a strip of chicken.

I finished up relatively quickly and brushed my teeth. I took my time, making sure they were perfect. I wouldn't be able to brush after Alice had put on all my makeup.

"Okay, come on" Alice said, pulling me towards the chair. "Bella, finish her hair while I begin make up" Alice said and I felt my mom begin tugging at my hair softly.

I closed my eyes, letting myself be taken away again. This time, I was imagining scenes as I grew up with Jake. I was brought back by my mom shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up Ness, we have to finish getting you ready" my mom said.

I groaned as I stretched out my arms. I stood up slowly, stretching my slightly stiff legs.

"Okay, now you can see your dress" Alice said as they led me out of the bathroom and over to the closet. "Oh, but first of all, this" she said as she tossed me a Victoria's Secret bag.

I opened it curiously to find very small pieces of lingerie wrapped in tissue paper. Before I could protest, Alice cut in.

"Don't argue because you'll be thanking me for them later" she said and I blushed as I slipped them on.

"Okay, now for the dress" she said, running back into her closer.

Alice pulled out a big garment bag and slipped out a white dress. Before I could get a good look, she began slipping it on.

"Alice, I didn't get to see it" I whined.

"You'll see it in the mirror in a second" she said as she and my mom carefully slipped it over my head, cautious that they didn't touch my hair or my face.

It slid on smoothly, the fabric forming nicely around my body. Alice began tightening it from behind while my mom brought out my shoes.

"Uhh . . . are those safe?" I asked my mom as she picked up the silver heels.

I had to admit, they were beautiful. Yet, beautiful or not, they heel was the problem. It had to be at least 3 inches.

"Relax Nessie, you'll be fine. Jake won't let you fall. Besides, this way, you don't have to reach up so much to kiss him" she said, laughing as I blushed.

It probably would've been smarter to put the heels on _before_ the dress. I kept wobbling and had to grab onto the closet so I wouldn't fall while my mom strapped them on.

"Okay, Bella, grab the veil will you" Alice said as she stood in front of me.

Carefully, my mom and Alice; who had to stand on the bed to reach, slipped the veil on. It slid perfectly into place in my hair. They adjusted it slightly and then flipped the fabric back. Then, they both came to stand in front of me.

"Perfect" Alice said smiling hugely along with my mom.

I turned and slowly walked over to Alice's wall mirror. When I turned to look in it, I gasped. In the mirror was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Her face had the makeup done perfectly to make it look natural but at the same incredible.

Her eyelashes were curled and had just the right amount of mascara. Her nails were painted beautifully, classic French with white flowers. Her hair was incredible. Half of it was up in a beautiful intricate design that was supported slightly with amethyst clips. The other half waved gently down her back.

Her bangs had been perfectly made and rested lightly behind her ear. The veil fit perfectly in a little crease in the design. It was a diamond tiara with the train falling beautifully over her hair. But the most amazing part was the dress.

The dress was strapless but hugged her upper body. It crisscrossed across her back which is how you tightened it. The front had tiny diamonds and crystals which formed swirls around it. It had a white glittering rose on the left side which led down to the rest of the came down in layers, sliding gracefully to the ground over the heels.

I blinked couple times as I stared. Then, it suddenly hit me. That was me! That was my dress, my hair, my face . . . that was me!

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed as I turned around. "Thank you!" I said as I hugged Alice and mom tightly. "Thank you so much" I said as I felt tears building.

I blinked them back so I wouldn't ruin my make-up.

"You're welcome" they said and I suddenly realized they were already dressed.

"When did you guys . . ." I trailed off as I looked at them.

Both of them already had their hair completely done. They were wearing dresses that went around the neck, cutting low. The dress was various shades of purple and fell down in layers. They were complimented with silver heels.

"We took short breaks get dressed. Bella would take over completely for a while and then I would" Alice explained. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she said as she ran into her closet.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So, what did you think? Nessie's dress was a combination of different dresses I had seen online. Next up, is the wedding but also the epilouge. *sigh* One chapter left and my story's over. It was a good story and I'll miss it. Anyway, school started this week for me. I finally got to see my friends agains which was awesome and the teachers were really nice and funny. In a way, I'm sort of glad to be going back to school. Hey, did any of you catch vampires suck? It came out Wednesday. I'm hoping to see it my BFFL when it comes out in DVD. I can't wait, it looks so freaking FUnny! *sigh* Anyway, you guys should check it out**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	41. Epilogue Our Forever

Chapter 41:

Epilogue - Our Forever

She came out, a garter in her hands.

"We're doing this as normally as possible" she said as she suddenly disappeared under my dress.

I gasped and wobbled dangerously when she grabbed my ankle and slipped the garter on. She popped up seconds later.

"Now, you're perfect" Alice said just as a knock sounded at the door

"Come in!" Alice sang and the door opened.

I turned to see Rosalie, who was wearing the same type of dress as Alice and mom, and Dad, in a tux, walk in.

"Oh my gosh Nessie, you look amazing" Rosalie said as she gave a hug.

"You look beautiful" dad said, taking me into his arms.

He kissed my forehead once before letting go.

"Okay, I'm going to start heading down" Rosalie said as she glanced at the clock.

I looked up and saw that it was 1:55! My knees began to shake slightly.

"Relax" my mom said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I love you" she said softly.

Then she was gone, taking her seat downstairs.

"Nessie, just relax" Dad said and I nodded, trying to take his advice.

"Okay, where are the . . . got them!" Alice said as she came out with a bouquet of roses.

I grabbed them slowly as I tried to stop my hand from shaking. My forever was right here, so close . . . and that gave me serious jitters.

Rosalie began playing downstairs and I concentrated on taking deep breaths so I wouldn't begin hyperventilating.

"Ready honey?" Dad asked.

I smiled as I linked my arm in his.

"Okay, follow after me and try not to trip" Alice said and I blushed.

"Don't let me fall" I whispered to dad and he chuckled.

"I'll catch you, don't worry" he said as he led me over to the top of the starts.

A fanfare suddenly interrupted the music and Alice began to slowly descend. I counted to three in my head before I followed after her. As I descended, I was assaulted by the smell of freesia and roses, each just perfect.

All of downstairs was completely covered with white, pink and purple flowers. My heel caught on the rug and I tripped but dad pulled me up. I blushed as I looked away, turning straight ahead. There, in front of Carlisle, stood my miracle.

I smiled when I saw him. He was dressed in a tux though he had left his hair normally. He looked amazing. I took the last few steps towards him and stretched out his hand.

"Take care of her" dad said as he took my hand and in a symbol as old as time, placed it in Jake's.

The second I touched the warm miracle of his skin, I knew I was home. He grabbed my handing softly, pulling me up in front of him. Since this was a private wedding, Carlisle was acting as the priest. Alice stood behind me and ironically, dad stood behind Jake.

The ceremony was relatively short, we had edited it a bit. It seemed that only seconds had passed when it was time to say our vows. By now, I was close to crying and my throat was closing up. I said mine softly but clearly. Jake's rang through the voice, sweet and full of love. And then it was time.

"I do" I vowed, looking straight into his eyes as I slipped the ring on his finger.

"I do" he vowed, smiling as he slowly slipped the band on my finger.

And that was it.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and wife" Carlisle said and Jake grinned in exultation.

He grabbed my face as if it were as soft as rose petals and placed his lips on mine. I threw my arms around him, bouquet and all, and deepened the kiss.

"Ehem" Emmett said and Jake pulled away, chuckling.

I glared at Emmett, he ruined my moment.

"Hey, you'll have _plenty_ of time for that later" he said and I blushed as I looked away.

"Congratulations honey" my mom said, enveloping me in a hug.

Alice and Rosalie came next, squealing at how it was perfect. Emmett nearly crushed me as he spun me around but I knew that was his way of showing me he cared.

"Congratulations, both of you" Dad said as he hugged me and patted Jacob on the shoulder.

As Alice said, we tried to did this traditionally, all though there wasn't much we could do. Jake carefully removed the garter with his teeth, much to the amusement of Jasper and Emmett, who laughed at my red face. We took tons of pictures, so many actually, that I thought my smile would be frozen in place.

"Cake time!" Alice said and almost everyone made a face.

On a table stood a 4 tier caked, completely covered and decorated in violet frosting. I laughed as I went to cut a piece for me and Jake. To my surprise, Alice cut 7 more pieces.

"You guys don't have to eat that" I said as Alice handed out the forks.

"Yes they do, it's your wedding so they will eat" Alice said and I began laughing.

I took a bite and moaned. The cake tasted amazing. It was a chocolate cake with a fudge and cookie filling. I watched as everyone else stuffed the cake in their mouths, swallowing in disgust. Once we finished, music was turned on and Jake took me over for the first dance.

"I love you Jacob Black" I said as we danced.

"I would hope so" he said with a laugh, making me laugh. "I love you to Nessie _Black_" he said and I smiled widely at my new name.

"May I" dad asked as he tapped on Jake's shoulder.

Jake nodded and I was transferred from his warm arms into my dad cool arms.

"You look so beautiful" He said and I blushed. "You grew up so fast! You're not my little girl anymore" my dad said, his eyes sad.

"Yes I am, I'm just a little older, a little taller and I'm married" I said and he laughed.

I was passed off between everybody until I was finally back in Jacob's arms.

"Having gun Mrs. Black?" Jacob whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to that one" I said and he chuckled.

"We've got time" he whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

"Nessie!" Alice called but I ignored her. "It's time! Come on!" she called and I began getting annoyed.

Whatever it was, it could wait.

"It's time" she told Jake, standing in front of us.

Jake kissed me a second longer before pulling away and handing me to Alice. I looked at him incredulously.

"Go be a good little girl for Alice" he said with a mischievous smile and I huffed.

"Traitor" I muttered as we ran up and everyone began laughing

Mom and Rosalie were already there, waiting. Quickly, they helped my slip off my dress. They took off the veil, and thankfully, the heels.

"Here, put this on" Alice ordered, handing me a small, purple cocktail dress. "Careful with the hair!" she called.

Carefully, we slipped on the dress which matched perfectly with my hair. I slipped into some black ballets and I was done.

"Perfect!" Alice said as she looked at me.

I ran down quickly, heading straight for Jake.

"Hi!" I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Long time no see"

He laughed as he kissed me.

"I'll miss you" my mom said as she hugged me goodbye.

"I'll be back, no worries" I said as I hugged me dad.

"Have _fun_ squirt!" Emmett crowed and I blushed.

Jake kissed me once more at the threshold before we headed over to his car. For some reason, Alice thought it was tradition to throw rice. So, we got rice thrown at us as we got in. But soon, we were in and speeding off towards our destination. Something occurred to me as we drove.

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked.

"The Airport" he answered as I began see signs for London Heathrow Airport.

"Yes but where?" I asked as he parked the car in a storage house.

"That, malady, is a surprise" he said as he unloaded our bags, mine packed by Alice.

"Please?" I begged but he shook his head.

We passed quickly through security and baggage check. Then, we began heading for the gate.

"Jake . . . are you sure we're going to right way?" I asked.

We had left the busy part of the airport and had walked into what seemed like a private sector.

"Yes, I'm positive" Jake said as he made a sharp right and walked up to a counter.

"Tyler?" he asked

"Ah, Mr. Black and Mrs. . . . "

"Black" Jacob finished and the man smiled in recognition.

"Congratulations, you're plane is this way" he said as he lead us down a highly decorated highway.

When we exited, my mouth dropped.

"A private jet?" I said and Jake smiled, wrapping his arm around me.

The pilot was already in the front. When he saw us, he waved, giving us the thumbs up. Tyler extended the stairs, helping me up. I climbed in slowly, looking around. The inside was decorated sort of like you would see in the room of some royal person. Then, there were these huge, comfy looking chairs with tables.

Some faced another chair, some the window, some the middle where there were 4 plasmas sets up in a square to give everyone a view of a TV. If you didn't want them there, they could retract in the ceiling and a miniature plasma could slide out of the wall next to your chair.

"Wow" I said as Jake walked in.

"Have a nice flight" Tyler said as he sealed the doors.

"Come here" Jake said, leading me over to one of the chair.

He sat down, placing me on his lap. I sighed in contentment as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"So . . . what's with this jet?" I asked as it began to take off.

"You don't know, this is the family's jet, they've had it for about 40 he said and my mouth dropped.

"Figures I have to be the only one that doesn't know about it" I mumbled and he laughed. "So, can I know where we're going?" I asked again but he shook his head.

"You'll find out soon" he said.

I rolled my eyes but let it go. The flight was really short, only about 30 minutes. I spent the whole time snuggled up to Jake's chest.

"Hey Ness, look outside" Jake said, pointing to the window.

I peeked out curiously and gasped. As some of the cloud cleared away, the Eiffel tower appeared, standing brightly in Paris.

"Paris?" I said excitedly.

"Yep. _They_ also have a house here, well, 2 really. One is huge and the other one is more like a private getaway" Jake explained as we landed.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips.

"I love you" he said, his lips molding on mine.

"We have arrived Mr. Black" the caption called through the intercom, making me jump.

"Come one" he said, laughing.

He helped me out of the jet, never taking his hold off me. Our bags were already in a taxi that was waiting for us just outside of the private entrance.

"You already planned everything" I said with a smile.

"Of course" he said as we slid into the backseat.

"I assume he already knows where to go?" I asked and Jake nodded, laughing.

I watched in fascination as the city of Paris flashed past us. We had driven for about 20 minutes when the driver stopped. I looked to see a beautiful little house surrounding by breathtaking gardens. It even had its own fountain.

"It's beautiful" I said as I got out.

Jake took our luggage out of the cab easily and ran inside. I walked slowly, taking it all in. It was like a small cottage from fairy tales, just a tad bit more modern. Behind the perfect cottage, the Eiffel tower loomed, beautiful and amazing.

"It's incredible" I told Jake.

"Incredible . . . " he trailed off, picking me up bridal style in his arms and walking into the house. "I wouldn't say incredible, not with you right here" he said softly.

I looked up at his face, his beautiful smile, his dark eyes filled with love, and was suddenly overwhelmed with a need for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Without breaking the kiss, he ran us over to one of the bedroom, laying me softly on the bed.

He deepened the kiss as he undid my dress, letting it slip to the floor. His eyes traveled across my body and he groaned in need. I know truly understood what Alice had told me before I put on the dress.

_'Thank you Alice!'_

I kicked off my shoes as I began undoing his shirt. It wasn't long before all of our clothes were on the ground, our bodies as close as possible, our breathing ragged and uneven.

"I love you" Jake whispered, his hot breath blowing on my face.

"I love you" I whispered back as we continued into our forever.

The End

Temper Trip

By: _JMFanficQueen_

©2010

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So, what did you think? I can't believe it's over! *_Cry, sniffle, cry*_ It was an amazing journey and I want to thank all of you for supporting me the whole way, without you guys, I couldn't have done it. Thnk you so much, Anyway, I hope you like it so far. My updates might be up a bit late, like today, because I'm busy with my science fair project. It's long and I can only work on it on the weekends so please bear with me. My updates will always be on the weekend though, i promise**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**

**( For the last Time)**


End file.
